Ino's Pokemon Adventure
by Gaara'sbutterfly
Summary: Ino is a 12 year old beginer trainer dreaming to become the Pokemon Champion where she meets friends, rivals, and even love interest during her adventures with all of this can she catch them all? M cuz of language GaaIno little NaruHina ShikaTema
1. The journey begins

Ch 1: The journey begins

On a brigth morning a blue eyed blonde haired girl, oppened the window of her room.

"what a beautiful morning, today I'll finally get my first pokemon" she smiled.

knock knock

"come in"

The dorr opened a ligth browned haired woman opened the door.

"good morning Ino are you ready for your Journey"

"good morning mom, and I'm so exited I cant wait to start my journey"

"well get dress dear breackfast will be ready soon" her mom said before leavin Ino's room.

When she left her romm Ino was wearing a ligth purple thank top, a purple skirt with black shorts inderneath, her hair was loose, and she had a purple headband, and a darck blue fingerless glove on her rigth arm that goes up to her elbow.

Ino ran to the kitchen and sat on the teable, her mom lokked at her.

"something wrong mom?" she asked her mom.

"no, I can't belive that you're becoming a trainer now that you're 12, your sister went to the Pokemon Academy 2 years ago, she should be graduating this year"

"yea a 2 year school for kids who want to be pokemon trainers, and coordinators"

"why didn't you go when we offerd you and your sister the oportunity to go there?"

"mom I want to catch pokemon train them, travel with them, meet new people, I don't think that it would feel the same if I went to that school, and besides once Inoue graduates I'm challenging her to a battle " Ino stands up holding her hand closed in a fist " then well see who's the useless untalented sister"

"so this is all about your sibling rivalry hu? I'm not surprised, so are you going to see Tsunade"

Ino shook her head "no I'm not going to see the gym leader I'm going to Crystal City to see Kakashi he has some good pokemon to offer to beginer trainers"

"how do you know that?" her mother asked.

"I called the pokemon center in Crystal City, nurze Joy said that I can go see him I even got directions" Ino said looking threw her red bag (is like the one the girl in pokem fire red and leaf green uses). "here it is" she said pulling it out, and handing it to her mom.

"well honey if that's what you want, you better get going"

"sure mom" Ino grabbed her bag put her black boots on and went out the door.

"bye mom!!" she waived as her mom watched her going to Crystal city.

As Ino ran she heard a voice talkiong to her.

"well, well, well if it isn't Ino Yamanaka leaving Konoha are you?" a girl with long pink hair wearing a red shirt and jeans talkend to her.

"yes Sakura I'm, leaving Konoha I'm going to Crystal city to get my first pokemon"

"why? Tsunade would gladly give you a pokemon and a pkedex"

"I don't want to choose between a grass type or a grass type" Ino said.

"whatever hey Ino the next time you'll come back would be to get the leaf badge rigth?"

"yes"

"well is a good think you live here cuz after you lose to Tsunade you can go crying home to your mom, you'll never beat Tsunade"

"wanna bet Sakura! I'll get the leaf badge when I come back to Konoha" Ino said walking away.

"why that stupid build board brow who does she think she is telling me that I'm going to lose"

2 hrs later

Ino arrived at Crystal city, she walked threw the strres looking at the parer she got with the directions, she stopped at a large building.

"I guess this is the place" Ino said as she walked to the buildin, she knocked on the door.

"who is it?" a man said as he opened the door, he had withe hair and it there was something covering his left eye and some part of his face.

"um...hi I'm Yamanaka Ino and..."

"you're Ino hu? I've been waiting for you, come in"

"thanks, you must be Kakashi am I rigth?" she said walking in.

"yes you're rigth" he said smiling at her, well you can't really tell. "Let me show you the pokemon I have for you, follow me" he said walking, Ino followed him.

They walked threw a long hallway, untill they reached a door, Kakashi opened the door it was a huge room with computers, books, there was a teable in the middle with 3 pokeballs.

"in this pokeballs are the tree pokemon you get to choose from" he said grabbing a Pokeball, the pokeball opened and it revealed a lizard like pokemon with a flame on it's tail "this is charmander a fire type pokemon, this next one has Trekko a grass type pokemon, and the last one has mudkip a water type pokemon"

Ino looked at all three of the pokemon in front of her.

"let's see" she said 'well Treeko is out if I wanted one I would have asked Tsunade for one' she tougth, the she looked at Mudkip 'this one is really cute" she tougth, then she looked at Charmander 'awww this one is cuter than Mudkip with it's flaming tail' she thougth.

"so who do you choose?" Kakashi asked her.

"I choose Charmander" Ino replied, Charmander jumped into her arms. "Charmander you and I would best friends for ever"

"Ino, here's a pokedex, and some pokeballs for your journey" Kakashi said holding a pokedec on his rigth hand and six pokeballs on his left hand.

"thanks" she said as she took the pokeballs.

"goos luck on your journey, and take good care of Charmander"

"thanks, and I will bye" she said as she walked away from Crystal city startin her journey, unaware of what future challenges await her.


	2. First battle: victory or defeat

Here's chapter 2 of my fic enjoy

Ch 2: First battle: victory or defeat

Ino ran threw the path to the next city in her journey of becoming a Pokemon trainer.

"Charmander I choose you" she said throwing a pokeball in the air.

Charmander came out of his pokeball, Ino ran up to him.

"Charmander today we start our journey to collect badges so we can enter the Pokemon league" Ino pointed to the horizon toward Konoha "that way Charmander is Konoha the city I grew up in one day we'll go there an I'll challenge Tsunade and we'll beat her, but first we need to catch more pokemon"

"char" Charmander nodded.

"I'm glad you agree with me Charmander" Ino smiled

suddenly there was a sound coming from nearby bushes, a Chikorita came out of the bushes.

"wow a Chikorita I've seen a lot of grass types but I've never seen a Chikorita, kind of ironic for a girl who's father is a grass type trainer and every one in Konoha raises grass type pokemon, let's see what the pokedex has to say about Chikorita"

_pokedex: Chikorita the leaf pokemon, it uses the leaf on it's head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe_.

"Chikorita you're mine, go Charmander"

Charmander jumped in front of Chikorita

"Charmander use flamethrower"

Charmander opened his mouth flames came out of it hitting Chikorita, Chikorita hit the ground after being hit, it twisted the leaf on it's head , leaves came out of it

"Charmander scratch!!" Ino yelled, Charmander started scratching Chikorita.

"Chikorita you're mine, pokeball go!" Ino threw a pokeball that opened when touched Chikorita, and making it go inside.

The pokeball moved from left to rigth, Ino kept her ayes on the pokeball as it moved when it stopped moving there was a red light in the center of the pokeball.

"I did it I caught my first pokemon way to go Charmander!!" Ino said jumping. "let's try to catch as much pokemon as we can"

Charmander nodded and suddenly he looked to his left there was a Larvitar that came out of the bushes.

"a Larvitar awesome" Ino said looking at her pokedex

_Pokedex: Larvitar the rock skin pokemon, a pokemon that eats soil once it has eaten a large mountain it goes to sleep so it can grow._

"Charmander sit this one out" Ino said holding Chikorita's pokeball. "Chikorita let's go!!"

"Chikori" Chikorita said as it came out of it's pokeball.

"let's do this fast Chikorita vine whip"

Chikorita hit Larvitar throwing it back.

"OK let's do this now pokeball go!!" Ino threw a pokeball that opened on contact with Larvitar, but the pokeball came back to her.

"it didn't work so I guess you have a trainer" Ino said "sorry about that, where's your trainer?" Ino asked.

"there you are you little pokemon" a male voice said.

Ino turned around and saw a dark haired man.

"hey little girl give me that Larvitar" the man said.

Ino looked at Larvitar it looked scared.

"Larvitar doesn't seems happy to see you, you can't be it's trainer"

"no I'm not it's trainer I'm Uchiha Itachi, and I work for the Akatsuki"

"and what do you want with Larvitar Itachi?"

'I'm going to catch it and give it to the Akatsuki leader, now be a good little girl and leave"

"forget it"

"fine have it your way, go Floatzel"

"Go Chikorita"

"Floatzel aqua jet"

Floatzel jumped as he was surrounded by water hitting Chikorita.

"Chikotita use vine whip"

Chikorita's vine whip grabbed Floatzel and threw it in the air.

"now Chikorita razor leaf, and finish it with tackle"

Chikorita moved the leaf on it's head, the leaves that came out of it hit Floatzel. Before Floatzel could hit the ground, Chikorita tackled it, making it faint.

"Floatzel return" he said holding a pokeball calling his pokemon back "you win this round brat but you'll cry next time" he said walking away.

"we did it Chikorita we wan our first battle"

Ino looked at Larvitar "now we're going to go and look for your trainer" she said to it.


	3. Ino and Gaara meet prt 1

Here's chapter tree and I'll respond some comments that where left for the previous chapter

Kayle: Sakura only uses grass type pokemon her beginner pokemon was Cherubi

And with that said on to chapter three

Ch 3 Ino and Gaara meet prt 1

Ino and Charmander where against Itachi in another battle.

"Charmander flamethrower" Ino yelled.

"Elekid thunderbolt" Itachi yelled.

Charmander's flamethrower and Elekid's attacks collided, making a cloud of smoke.

_'where's Charmander??' _Ino thougth.

"Elekid Brick Break!!"

"What?? How can Elekid attack in that smoke?"

Charmander came out of the smoke cloud, hitting the ground.

"Charmander!!" Ino yelled

"Elekid finish it with Thunder"

Elekid was about to use thunder on Charmander but Larvitar got in the way.

"Larvitar dark pulse" a male voice said.

Larvitar used dark pulse on Elekid (a/n in pokemon Diamond my absol used to know dark pulse but I forgot how it looked like so I can't describe it) throwing Elekid back.

Ino turned to see who was the person giving Larvitar the attack orders, she saw a red haired boy with blue eyes that resemble her eye color, he was wearing jeans and a tuscan red jacket. He looked her age maybe a few months older, (8 months actually) and had 'Ai' tattooed in his forehead

"now Larvitar hidden power"

Larvitar was surrounded by small light orbs that dispersed, hitting Elekid.

"damn you, Elekid return" Itachi called his pokemon back, then leaving.

_'that must be Larvitar's trainer he's cute' _Ino thougth blushing.

"you did a great job Larvitar" the boy said to his pokemon as he held a pokeball in front of him "take a break, return"

Larvitar returned to his pokeball.

"so you're Larvitar's trainer hu?" Ino said.

"yes I am" he said looking at Ino.

"why was Itachi after your Larvitar?" Ino said looking down, blushing.

"you don't know about the Akatsuki?"

"no I don't all Itachi said was that he wanted Larvitar and he was going to give it to the leader of the Akatsuki"

"the Akatsuki only want rare and or powerful pokemon, Larvitars are hard to find, I had mine since it was an egg and that was 6 years ago"

"Larvitar must be pretty strong"

"yes he is" the boy said looking at Larvitar's pokeball, then putting it back in his pocket. Turning around starting to walk away. "thanks for helping Larvitar from getting taken away by the Akatsuki"

"no problem" Ino smiled "bye" she waived.

A few minutes later Ino notice something "wait I don't know that guy's name, great Ino you meet a cute guy and I don't know his name" Ino sighed.

"oh well hopefully I'll see him again" Ino said blushing putting her hands on her face.


	4. Ino and Gaara meet Prt 2

Well every one here's chapter four I have up to chapter six written down so I'll wait until I write chapter seven to post chapter five so more people have a chance to comment or review on the chapters

And like last time replies to anonymous reviews will be replied before the beginning of each chapter

Kayle: yes it does suits Sakura actually I named mine Sakura and it evolved, and Sakura has all the pokemon I don't like

If any one wants to see the trainer cards I made so far you can check youtube (dot)

com my account name is Jinxfan

With that said on to chapter four

Ch: 4 Ino and Gaara meet prt. 2

Ino walked on the road when she notices a city.

"that must be Suna finally after all this time I got here" Ino said running to the city.

"ok what should I do first, maybe go eat, or do some shopping, actually I know what I'm going to do first"

Ino walked into the pokemon center, where she was greeted by a nurse Joy.

"Hello how can I help you with?"

"hi could you make sure my pokemon are ok?" Ino asked putting her pokeball on the table.

"sure, you're a trainer aren't you? Would you be interested to enter in the pokemon league?"

"of course I am"

"you should look at the poster rigth by that door" nurse Joy said pointing at a poster on the wall, Ino walked up to it and read it.

_"attention pokemon trainer the pokemon league accept every trainer willing to participate, the requirement to enter the pokemon league is collecting all eight badges, register for the pokemon league today"_

"um... where exactly do I register?"

"you register on pokemon centers, I can register you for it all you have to do is give me your pokedex"

"ok thanks" Ino said handing her pokedex to nurse Joy.

"there's pokemon gym rigth here in Suna" nurse Joy said while handing Ino her pokemon and pokedex back.

"I guess I'll go to the Suna gym thanks" Ino said running out of the pokemon center.

Ino ran threw Suna to get to the gym but she stopped in front of a store.

"OMG!! a poketch I need to get one" Ino said running in the store, when she walked out she looked at her poketch.

"well next stop the pokemon gym"

When Ino arrived at the gym she was nervous about going in, so many questions entered her mind, what type of pokemon the gym leader had? would she be able to win, even if she had a disadvantage? She finally decided to go in.

"um hi I'm Yamanaka Ino and I'm looking for the gym leader"

"if you're looking for the gym leader you found him " a boy with brown hair said. "I'm Kankuro the gym leader and I accept your challenge"

"awesome so what are the gym's rules?" Ino asked

"the rules are simple a one on one battle I call out Shuppet "

' A Shuppet hu?' Ino thougth looking at her pokedex

_Pokedex: Shuppet the puppet pokemon_

_It loves vengeful emotions and hangs in rows under the eaves of houses where vengeful people live_

"ok I call Chikorita"

"Shuppet nigth-"

"stop this battle rigth now, Kankuro what the hell are you doing?" a male voice said.

Ino turned around, she was shocked to see who it was, the guy from the other day, Ino blushed unnoticing the group of girls behind him

"Gaara I was just..."

"you're not allowed to accept trainers challenges, only I can do that as the gym leader"

_'gym leader?!' _Ino thougth _'go figure thou that explains the group of girls behind him fan girls' _

"so you want to challenge me for the sand badge" Gaara said.

"yes I Ymanaka Ino challenge you" Ino said _'and maybe after that a date?' _Ino tough.

"I Sabaku no Gaara accept your challenge"

when both Gaara and Ino where on opposite sides of the field the referee stood explaining the rules.

"the battle between the Gaara the gym leader and the challenger Yamanaka Ino is about to begin, trainers may only use two pokemon, with no time limit and only the challenger may switch pokemon"

"beat her Gaara-sama" all the girl said

_'back of bitches he's mine, but I better take this guy seriously, how can I he's sooooooo cute, and handsome, and...keep focused Ino you want the badge not the boy, actually I want them both, __**INO FOCUS YOUR FIRST GYM BATTLE**__!!" _

"go Sandshrew!!" Gaara said throwing a pokeball into the battle field.

'Sandshrew hu? let's se what the pokedex has to say about it' Ino thougth.

_Pokedex: Sandshrew the mouse pokemon. To protect it self from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall. _

"ok Chikorita let's go vine whip"

Chikorita's vine whip wrapped around Sandshrew throwing it back

"now Chikorita razor leaf!!"

Chikorita's razor leaf hit causing Sandshrew to faint

"Sandshrew is unable to battle this round goes to Chikorita" Kankuro said

"way to go Chikorita we're sooooooo going to win this battle" Ino said

All the girls watching the battle had a disappointed look on their feces

"don't get too confident Ino, it was a good strategy not giving me time to attack"

"thanks I play to win" Ino said confidently _'he complemented my strategy he's sooo kawaii' _she thougth

"but this time that little strategy of yours won't work Larvitar is your turn"

'_Larvitar hu? Well I saw it using dark pulse, but I have the type advantage' _she thougth

"Chikorita let's do this razor leaf" Ino yelled

"dark pulse"

Larvitar's dark pulse pushed the razor leaf then hit Chikorita throwing her back

"finish it with hyper beam"

Larvitar opened his mouth a beam came out of it hitting Chikorita throwing her into at wall

"Chikorita no!!" Ino yelled

"Chikorita is unable to battle this round goes to Larvitar" Kankuro said

Ino ran to Chikorita picking her up "you did a good job Chikorita thanks" Ino said as she held Chikorita's pokeball in front of her

"well it look like this little girl is going down" a girl said as Ino walked back to the battle field

Ino's eye where closed as she took a deep breath holding Charmander's pokeball in front to her "Charmander let's do this!!" Ino yelled throwing the pokeball, Charmander came out to the battle field

"Charmander remember when we first started I said we would face some difficult challenges"

"Char" Charmander nodded

"well this is one of them, and we will win"

Charmander nodded again

"would you shut up and start this battle" a purple haired girl said

'_shut the fuck up bitch'_ Ino thougth

"Charmander flamethrower"

"Larvitar dark pulse"

Charmander's flamethrower and Larvitar's dark pulse hit each other making a small explosion

"Larvitar rock slide"

Larvitar's rock slide hit Charmander, Charmander was on the ground but he stood up

"Charmander scratch"

Charmander scratched Larvitar throwing him back

"Charmander keep using scratch attack" Ino yelled

Charmander's attack kept on going, suddenly Charmander's claw started to glow

'_that's-!!' _Ino thougth

"Larvitar hyper beam"

"Charmander flamethrower"

Charmander's flamethrower and Larvitar's hyper beam hit it's target, both pokemon fell back, both Charmander and Larvitar got up

"Charmander let's finish this metal claw!!"

Charmander's metal claw hit Larvitar making it faint

"Larvitar is unable to battle the winner Yamanaka Ino and Charmander" Kankuro said

"Charmander we did it we wan!!" Ino said running toward Charmander picking him up and started to spin around

"you where great Charmander we are the perfect team"

Outside the pokemon gym

"congratulations Ino" Gaara said

"thanks" she said trying to hold a blush

"as prove that you beat me here's the sand badge" (which by the way looks like symbol that is on the Suna headband) he said giving it to her

Ino grabbed the badge from his hand "I did it I got my first badge!!"

Hours later Ino stood out side of Suna with Charmander next to her, the Sand badge was on her head band

"well this would probably be the last time I'll see him Charmander" Ino said "well let's go" Ino said walking away

Well this the end of this chapter hope you enjoy it and review please, the chapters are getting longer or they're still short? And please don't say things like I forgot to put a period in the end of a sentence for some weird reason my word processor doesn't let me if any one knows how to fix that please tell me


	5. Chingling Vs Floatzel

Here's chapter five and now I have chapter seven written down 

Replies to review :

Kayle: you my friend are close to what I'm going to write so keep on reading this story

Ch 5 Chingling Vs Floatzel

Ino was in the Pokemon center that was near a lake, she decided to take a brake before going to the next city, Kumogakure she was in front of a video phone, showing her mom her first badge.

"See mom I got the Sand badge isn't that awesome" She said holding the badge in front of her.

"I'm so proud of you honey, but you don't look so happy"

Ino blushed "well...I..um do you remember that the other day I told you about this really cute guy I meet a few weeks ago"

"what about him"

"I saw him again!! But he didn't remember me" Ino said disappointed.

"Ino sweetie you'll travel all around do you have any idea how many guys you'll meet, there's a good chance you'll like some of them"

"wow I feel like I'm in school, not a Pokemon trainer" Ino said .

"you could have gone to that Pokemon school your father and me offered you and your sister to go"

"I didn't want to go I'm doing fine by myself Charmander and Chikorita are the best Pokemon I could ever ask for"

"you started with a grass type?"

"no mom Charmander was my started pokemon, I caught Chikorita"

"I thougth you hated grass type pokemon"

"I think Chikorita is cute, don't I have the rigth to catch whatever Pokemon I want"

"I guess you're rigth Ino..." Ino's mom looks at the side of her screen "Ino I have to go I got a call from Inoue, I'll talk to you some other time bye honey"

"bye mom" Ino said then the screen turned off, Ino sighed getting up.

"I guess I can't talk to mom about boy problems what was I thinking, I could have come up with that, but I guess she's rigth I mean is just a guy rigth, and I don't need a guy rigth now after all I'm a beautiful 12 year old Pokemon trainer, besides the odds of seeing him a third time is slim to none forget about him is not like he even showed interest in me after all I helped is pokemon and he didn't even remember me" Ino thougth.

Ino walked in the forest when she noticed a Pokemon on the grass, it looked hurt

"oh no!!" Ino said running to "it must be really hurt what kind of pokemon is this?" she asked herself looking at her pokedex

Pokedex: Chingling the bell Pokemon it emits cries by agitating an orb in the back of it's throat, it moves with flouncing hops

"I got to take it to the Pokemon center" Ino said grabbing one of her pokeballs and holding it in front of Chingling

"get in here Chingling I'll take you to the pokemon center" Ino held the pokeball in her hand and started to run back to the Pokemon Center she just left

Ino was sitting in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center, suddenly Nurze Joy came out with Chingling

" Chinglin is fine is a good thing you brought it here"

"yea" Ino said looking at the pokeball she caught Chingling in "what happened to it?"

"it was probably a Floatzel" Nurse Joy said

"a Floatzel?" Ino said thinking of Itachi's Floatzel

"yes unfortunately they're have been rumors that the Akatsuki is here probably from the Akatsuki who tried to catch it"

"the Akatsuki well we got to stop them or at least I have to c'mon Chingling return" Ino said, then she ran out of the Pokemon Center until she noticed a familiar looking person holding Pokemon on a cage

"Itachi I thougth it may be you"

Itachi turned around "oh is you again what do you want now?"

"let those Pokemon go Chingling hidden power"

Chingling's hidden power broke the cage letting all the pokemon that where in there out

"why you little pest go Floatzel aqua jet"

"dodged Chingling then use confusion"

Chingling jumped out of Floatzel's way ad used confusion throwing it into the trees

"Floatzel water pulse"

Floatzel threw a water ball to Chingling

"Chingling protect"

Chingling was surrounded by a round wall of light reflecting Floatzel's water pulse

'I need an attack to finish this fast got it!!' Ino thougth

"Chingling send Floatzel flying with confusion"

Chingling's confusion threw Floatzel back hitting Itachi at the same time

"that's one strong confusion Chingling"

Ino stood holding Chingling's pokeball "listen Chingling I didn't meant to catch you so go ahead and go back to the forest"

Chingling shoot and jumped on Ino's head

"you want to come with me?" Ino said, then smiled "ok"

"welcome to the team Chingling"


	6. Ino vs Temari prt 1

Hey guys I'm posting chapter six I'm still working on chapter 7 I have to fix a few things so it may take a wile I'll try to post it by the end of the week

Ch 6: Ino vs Temari prt 1

Ino was sitting in a park in Lake city all of her pokemon where out playing around

"OK guys is time for lunch" Ino said Charmander, Chikorita and Chingling came to where she was there where plates filled with Pokemon food for them

"Ok guys eat up cuz after this we're going to start training for our next gym badge"

1 hour later

"Charmander flamethrower, Chikorita razor leaf, Chingling uproar"

All of her pokemon preformed their attack, when she saw a few trainers that where running with their pokemon

"hey what happened?" Ino asked

"well there's this girl and her Lopunny she challenged us to a battle and beat us"

"really do you think she's up for a challenge" Ino said

"you really shouldn't do that" one of the trainers said

"he's rigth for a coordinator that girl is really hard to beat"

"well I don't care I need a good work out before heading for my second gym battle"

"Chikorita, Chingling return" Ino put the pokeballs away "c'mon Charmander"

Ino said running with Charmander following her

minutes later

When Ino arrived to where the battle was going on she saw a blonde girl with four pigtails and a purple top wearing jeans with a Lopunny they where battling another girl who was battling with a Miltank

"Lopunny ice beam"

Lopunny's ice beam hit Miltank freezing it

"oh no my Miltank!!" the girl said

"ha you can't beat me or Lopunny, does any one else wants to battle us?" the blonde girl asked

Ino looked at Charmander, and nodded "I understand Charmander"

"we challenge you!!" Ino said standing on the other side to where the blonde girl was

"Ok Lopunny let's go"

Ino took out her pokedex

Pokedex: Lopunny the rabbit pokemon, an extremely cautious Pokemon it cloaks it's body with it's fluffy ear fur when it sensed danger

"Charmander let's win this"

"Charmander hu? Tell me is your name Yamanaka Ino?" the girl asked

"yea how did you know my name?" Ino asked confused

"let me introduce myself I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister"

"so how do you know about me?"

"my brother told me about you that you helped his Larvitar, and how you defeated him with your Charmander's metal claw"

'_he talked about me, he did remember me then that proves that we're soooooo meant to be together' _Ino thougth

"hey Ino we're battling" Temari said

"OK Charmander flamethrower"

"Lopunny dodge it then use dizzy punch"

Lopunny jumped away from Charmander's flamethrower and hit Charmander with dizzy punch

"hey Ino let's make this battle more interesting"

"what do you want?" Ino asked

"if I win you give me the sand badge back, if you win I'll give you one of my contest ribbons"

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!! NO WAY YOU'RE CRAZY" Ino yelled

"fine if you don't want to fine you weak little girl" Temari smirked as she teased her

"what did you call me" Ino looked at Charmander

"what do you think Charmander?" Ino asked looking at her pokemon

Charmander gave her a look that said that he was ok with that idea

'Charmander look confident that we will win'

"alrigth you got yourself a deal" Ino said "Charmander flame thrower"

"water pulse" Temari said

Lopunny's water pulse hit Charmander

"oh no!! Charmander"

"finish it up with thunderbolt"

Lopunny's thunderbolt hit Charmander making him faint

"Charmander!!" Ino said running to him she feel on her knees she picked up Charmander

"I'm so sorry Charmander I thougth we could win this match"

"I guess you where wrong and now Ino I'll take the badge" Temari said holding her hand out

"fine" Ino said grabbing the badge from her headband and handing it over to Temari

Pokemon Center

Ino sat in a chair looking at the floor, she looked at Charmander and sighed

"it was just a loose every one looses sometimes" she sighed again "it wasn't because we lost Charmander, you believed that we could actually win, not to mention you got really hurt, and I lost the Sand badge"

"Char" Charmander looked at her

"here you are I was looking for you" someone said from behind her, Ino turned around to see Temari she was with a boy that had his hair tied up and was wearing a shirt and jeans

"what do you want Temari?" Ino asked

"let's make a deal" Temari said

Well every one here's the end of chapter six stay tune for chapter seven


	7. The deal

Ch 7: The deal

"another deal" Ino said "forget it!!" she stood up and walked away

"fine I guess you don't want the Sand badge back" Temari taunted

Ino stopped and turned around "what did you say?"

"here's the deal you enter the pokemon contest that's coming up on three days, if you win you get the badge back"

"and if I loose?" Ino glared at her

"nothing I guess you got nothing to loose in this one" Temari said holding her hands up

Ino thougth about it "I'll get back to you on that, let's go Charmander" they started to walk away

Ino walked around the city thinking about what to do, she stopped in front of the contest hall, she decided to go in

'I wonder if I cam really do this?' She thougth looking around she saw a phone and walked to it, she needed to talk to her mother

After a few minutes, her mom answer the phone

"Yamanaka residence" she said

"mom is me Ino"

"honey hi how are you doing we haven't talked in so long"

"I'm good I had a battle today against a coordinator"

"and what happened?"

"we made a deal if she wan I had to give her my badge, and I lost"

"WHAT SHE HAS NO RIGTH TO DO THAT!!" her mother yelled

"well she is Gaara's older sister, I guess she can do that" Ino smiled after saying his name

"Ino is that the guy we where talking about the other day?"

"yea, he did remember me mom, he told his sister about me, can you believe it mom I thougth he forgot but he didn't" Ino smiled "but the reason I called mom was to ask you a question"

"sure honey what is it?"

"you used to be a coordinator rigth?"

"yes honey what does that has to do with anything"

"I have a few questions to ask you about Chingling and Chikorita" she said

an hour later

Ino found Temari in the contest hall

"TEMARI!!" Ino called out to her

"what do you want?"

"you got yourself a deal, I'll enter the pokemon contest and if I win I'll get my badge back"

"great I'll see you in three days then" She said walking away

"good luck girl you may not even make it pass the first round" a boy said

"and you are?" Ino asked

"I'm Shikamaru Temari's boyfriend" he said

"you look shorter than her" Ino sail looking at him

"so what?" he said

"nothing I guess, but you're my age"

'how old are you?"

"12 I was born September 23"

"then you should be a little more respectful to people older than you, I may be 12 but I was born on September 22"

"one day older than me big fucking deal" Ino rolled her eyes

"you're such a drag, see ya" he said walking away

"fine you'll see I'll beat her and I will get my badge back, it I'll be fun beating Temari thanks to mom" Ino said walking to register for her first contest

2 days later

Ino was in the Pokemon center in front of the videophone, she was wearing the new outfit her mom send to her, she had a golden color long sleeve shirt that showed her shoulders, and a black skirt, and boots, Ino turned around on her ne clothes

"mom I love this thank you soooo much"

"I'm glad you like it honey" her mother smiled "but it makes you chest look big for a 12-year-old"

"mom they've always been that size I just always wore big shirts so no one would notice" Ino sighed 'I'll just wear this during the rest of my journey after all if I have a good body why can't I show it' she thougth

"Good luck honey you'll need it" her mother said hanging up the phone

Ino sighed "tomorrow I'll get my badge back"

the next day

Ino was in the room with other coordinators

"hey Ino I'm glad you could make it" Temari said looking at her "wow that dress make it look like your chest is bigger, what you do stuff it?" she said laughing

"for your information they've always been this size I just wear big shirts that makes then look smaller" Ino said glaring at her

"whatever I wonder how my brother would feel that the girl he lost to a few weeks ago loose against his older sister"

Ino blushed "you mean Gaara is going to watch this?"

"my brothers always watch" Temari noticed Ino blushing "you like him do you?"

"WHAT!? Me like him no way I only saw him twice and-"

"ever heard of 'love at first sight' Ino?"

"o-of course I heard of it, ok so what if I do" Ino lowered her head "is not like I have a chance"

"I thougth the same with Shikamaru, he maybe lazy but he's a really good trainer he wan the Kanto, Orange, Jhoto, Hoenn , Sinnoh pokemon leagues, oh and the one here as well"

"wow" Ino said "wait but he's only 12 like me isn't he?"

"so?" Temari said "you started your training now didn't you?"

"yea"

"well Shikamaru started a little earlier since he traveled with his parents"

"how did you two meet?"

"last year when we had a battle and at that moment I knew he was the one for me" Temari looked at the screen the announcer was starting the to talk about the contest

"alrigth every one welcome to the Lake city Pokemon contest I'm Anko and I'll be your announcer, now let's introduce the judges, the head of the contest comity , next is the president of the pokemon fan club , and last but not least Lake city's nurse Joy" she said pointing at a table where three people where sitting

"now let's get this contest started first entry is Temari"

Temari was in the stage she was wearing a pink dress with a necklace shaped like a fan

"Altaria get on stage" she said throwing a pokeball in the air

When the pokeball opened there was a cloud of smoke Altaria was in the middle of that smoke

"Altaria hidden power"

The smoke around Altaria dispersed revealing it

****meanwhile***

Ino looked at her pokedex

_Altaria the humming Pokemon: it looks like a fluffy cloud when is in flight, it hums with it's Soprano voice_

***meanwhile somewhere else actually Suna***

Kankuro was in front of the TV watching his sister perform

"she knows how to make Altaria stand out" he said

"I guess do you think she'll win this one too?" Gaara asked

"I dunno but if she does she'll have three ribbons, I hope she wins"

"whatever" Gaara replied

***back at the contest hall***

Ino looked up at the TV screen, there was another coordinator on stage now, she kept on watching every single coordinator as they where in stage, soon it was going to be her turn she started to walk out the door into the hallway that lead to the stage

"don't choke Ino" Temari said as she leaned against the wall

"I won't you'll see" she said walking toward the stage

On stage Anko was introducing the last contestant

"and now our last entry on her contest devout Yamanaka Ino"

back to Suna again

"dude that's the girl that was here a few weeks ago, I bet Temari took her badge and said that is she defeated her, Ino is going to get her badge back" Kankuro said

"knowing Temari that's what happened"

"well that Ino girl is hot" Kankuro was suddenly knocked down on the floor

"what the fuck!! Why the hell did you do that!?" he yelled

"I didn't do anything"

Kankuro looked annoyed 'sure you didn't jealous Gaara?' he thougth

back to the contest

Ino stood on the stage she was still for a minute, then she jumped throwing her pokeball in the air

"Chikorita take the stage"

Chikorita came out of it's pokeball surrounded by pink petals

"Chikorita wine whip"

Chikorita's wine whip dispersed the petals away, then landed on the ground using it's wine

When their performance was over Ino was backstage with the other coordinators waiting to see if se even made it pass the first round they where starting to show the eight coordinators that where going to the second round Temari was first in line with Ino next to her

"beginners luck" Temari said

"you better watch it Temari I'll beat you"

"you wish" Temari said

They where both glaring at each other


	8. Ino vs Temari prt 2

Here's chapter eight for all you people that are curious to know what's going to happen

Ch 8: Ino vs Temari prt2

Ino was waiting to see who would be her last opponent, Chingling did a great job in the first round and semi-final battles and now Temari was battling if she wan this fight, Ino would be facing her 

The battle was over and Ino was facing Temari in the final battle she was sure she was ready to win, she had to do it think how humiliating it would be if she had to go back to battle for the Sand Badge again, even if that let Ino see Gaara again

She shook her head that would be a bad idea he would think she was fucking looser or the worst trainer ever, or something horrible about her she couldn't let that happen

"ready to loose Ino" Temari said shocking her out of her thougths 

"yea rigth Temari I'm going to win this time" Ino said full of confidence

On the stage Ino was ready to begin the battle 

"alrigth every one this is the final battle of the Lake city Pokemon Contest, in the final round battle we have Ino against Temari, there are five minutes on the clock begin!!" 

"Chingling take the stage" Ino said calling out Chingling

"Glameow let's show this girl" Temari said throwing a pokeball

Both Chingling and Glameow where face to face in the final round battle 

"Glameow shadow claw" 

"Chingling flash" 

Glameow charged at Chingling, but stopped as soon as Chingling was surrounded by a light, that move took pints off Temari

"Glameow feint attack" 

"Chingling hidden power!!" 

Chingling was about to use hidden power but was hit by Glameow, Chingling fell back on the ground 

'_fuck feint attack is a dark type move Chingling is weak against it, but still I got to beat this bitch if I want my badge back' _Ino thougth

"Chingling calm mind" Ino called out 

'_calm mind what is she thinking' _ Temari looked at the clock, she noticed her points going down again _'shit that calm mind is getting some major points damage'_

"Glameow assist" 

Glameow use assist and the attack that came out of that assist was dark pulse 

"Chingling protect" 

Chingling was surrounded by a green light that made dark pulse ineffective

"now Chingling psychic!!" 

Chingling used psychic

"dodge it Glameow" Temari yelled 

It was too late Glameow was hit and thrown around and landed on the ground, Glameow was getting up 

"Glameow iron tail " 

Glameow charged at Chingling it's tail was glowing, Glameow managed to hit Chingling 

"now use water pulse follow by shock waive"

Glameow threw a ball of water at Chingling throwing it on the ground, the Glameow was surrounded by electricity that charged at Chingling

"Chingling protect!!" 

Chingling was surrounded by it's green light shield again preventing Glameow's attack from hitting it

'_perfect' _Temari thougth "Glameow feint attack"

Glameow charged at Chingling throwing it back 

"Chingling are you ok?" Ino asked looking concerned

Chingling got up from the ground and was ready to keep on battling 

"alrigth Chingling use-" 

Ino's commands where interrupted when the five minutes where up, both girls where looking to see who wan it looked like a close match

"and the winner is" Anko said waiting for the screen to show the winner

The screen that her pictures of both girls suddenly changed to show that the winner was Temari 

"I wan!! Glameow you where great as always"

Chingling was looking down on the ground

"Chingling you did a great job" Ino said getting next to Chinglin 

an hour later

"well Ino I hope you have a nice time battling my brother again" Temari said

"I don't think I'm going back for that badge again, there are probably other gyms out there that I can get all eight badges" Ino said looking at the horizon

"whatever, but" Temari said looking at Ino "the contest was over a wile ago why didn't you changed your outfit?" 

"I like this one more than my old outfit, besides this boots feel more comfortable" 

"whatever so where are you going next?" Temari asked

"Kumogakure I heard that there's another pokemon gym there" 

"Ino do you have any water or ground type pokemon with ya?" Shikamaru asked 

"no why?" Ino asked 

"the gym leader there she uses fire type if you want to win I recommend to get yourself a water type there's a place nearby where you can catch all sort of water type" he said pointing toward the road 

"thanks I guess you two aren't so bad after all see ya" Ino said walking away

Chapter eight is over and done chapter nine will be out soon too 


	9. Tournament

Ch 9 tournament

Ino was still on her way to the next city where her next gym battle would be, she was going the route that Shikamaru showed her so she could catch a water type pokemon, she stopped when she arrived at a lake

"wow this place is beautiful" Ino said putting her hands together and smiling "I can probably catch a really good water pokemon her"

Ino threw a pokeball in the air "Chikorita I choose you!!!"

"Chikorita should be strong against a water type pokemon so she's my best choice"

Ino sat on the grass close to the lake holding a fishing rod trying to catch a water type pokemon, she stood there for a hours minutes until she got a bite

"alrigth get ready Chikorita" she said pulling the rod, when it came out the pokemon was a Buizel

"cool a Buizel" Ino said pulling out her pokedex

_Pokedex : Buizel the sea weasel pokemon, and the pre-evolution of Floatzel: It has a flotation sac that is like an inflatable collar it floats on water with it's head out_

"The pre-evolution of Floatzel hu? Just like Itachi, Chikorita vine whip"

Chikorita's vine whip hit Buizel head on throwing it back, Buizel attacked with sonic boom, Chikorita jumped out of the way, then she used razor leaf hitting Buizel once again

Ino got a pokeball out of her bag "alrigth Buizel you're mine pokeball go!!!" she yelled throwing the pokeball at Buizel once the ball catch Buizel it was swinging side to side, once it stopped Ino ran to it picking it up

"we did it Chikorita we catch Buizel" Ino said jumping up in the air with her pokeball in hand

"ok come on out every one" Ino yelled as all her pokemon came out "Charmander Chingling meet the newest member of our team Buizel"

Every one of her pokemon welcomed the newly catch Buizel

"now is time for us to keep traveling is getting dark" Ino said as she looked up at the sky "I can't believe that I stayed too late trying to catch a pokemon"

Ino looked at the map she had, there was another town near by, she could stay there for a wile take her pokemon to the pokemon center, and eat at a restaurant, she got all her pokemon back to their pokeball and started walking to the town

***the next morning***

Ino came out of the pokemon center, and looked at a sign in a building and read it

"ah pokemon doubles tournament so is a double battle?" she asked to herself__

"well is two trainers teaming up to win a shell bell" a female voice said behind her

Ino turned around she saw a girl wit brown hair, tied in two buns, she had a Teddiursa with her

"cool I'm Yamanaka Ino"

"I'm Tenten nice to meet you" she smiled

"so are you going to sign up?" Tenten asked

"well I dunno, maybe" Ino said thinking about it

"I'm going let me show you in, and I'll explain you what this is all about" Tenten said walking in, Ino followed her

After a few minutes Ino was out on a huge stadium with Charmander next to her, she had a card that had a number on it

"hey Ino" Tenten yelled at her, she turned around to see her

"so what number did you get?" Tenten asked

"23 you"

"9" Tenten replied "ok so the rules are simple we look at the screen, and see the number on our cards?" Tenten said pointing at Ino's card

"yea"

"well this tell us which number we are paired up with, so let's look at the screen and see who we are paired up with"

"ok" Ino said

Both girls looked at the screen to se who would she be teaming up wit

"ok so number 19" Ino said looking around "c'mon Charmander let's go look"

Ino walked around, Charmander was on her head holding the card

"I wonder who is the person I'm going to be teamed up with?" Ino said looking around

"I guess is you're the person I'm teaming up for this" she heard someone talk behind her

Ino turned around "yea and I'm ready to win-" Ino stopped surprised to see the person she was going to battle with

__________________

Well guys this is the end of this chapter I guess we all know who Ino's tag partner is


	10. partners round one

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the story so far

Kayle: you're where rigth when you said you wanted to say Gaara, it is him shocking isn't it? 

Ch 10: partners/ round one

_(last time on chapter 9)_

"_ok so number 19" Ino said looking around "c'mon Charmander let's go look" _

_Ino walked around, Charmander was on her head holding the card _

"_I wonder who is the person I'm going to be teamed up with?" Ino said looking around _

"_I guess is you're the person I'm teaming up for this" she heard someone talk behind her _

_Ino turned around "yea and I'm ready to win-" Ino stopped surprised to see the person she was going to battle with_

_(on to chapter 10)_

"-this" Ino said as she stood there looking at the red haired in front of her

"you look shock to see me Ino?" Gaara said looking at her

"well I didn't expect to see you here" she laughed nervously _'what the fuck is wrong with me c'mon Ino get a hold of yourself' _she thougth

"sooo" she tried to start a conversation "w-what brings you here?" Ino looked at the ground _'what a stupid question you baka' _ Ino thougth

"I got tier of being a gym leader, so I let Kankuro in charge of things and I just left"

"oh!" Ino said still looking down

"sorry for what my sister did to ya, this is yours" he said holding a badge in front of her

"t-thanks" she said blushing _'wow I wonder if he really got tier of being a Gym leader, or he came because he wanted to give me this' _she thougth

"Ino are you ok?" he asked looking at her

"I'm fine so did you caught any new pokemon on your way here?"

" I got a Cubone and a Trapinch, I saw that you got a Chingling when you where in the contest"

"yea and yesterday I caught a Buizel" Ino smiled

A few minutes later after all the teams where formed, the battles where about to begin

"so we're first" Gaara said "are you ready for this?"

"I am so ready let's win this"

On the battle field Ino and Gaara where ready to face their opponents, a boy with short black hair, and a girl with ling green hair tied in a braid called out their pokemon a Beautifly and Pachirisu

"this one is going to be over soon" Gaara said throwing out a pokeball "go for it Larvitar"

"if you say so, Charmander let's do this!!!" Ino said Charmander jumped into the battle field

As the battle begin their opponents made the first move

"Pachirisu use discharge" to boy yelled

"Beautifly use silver wind" the girl called out

"let's finish this with one move" Gaara smirked looking at Ino

"well we are at a type advantage so yea let's do that" Ino said looking at him and then at Charmander "alrigth Charmander flamethrower on Beautifly!!!"

"Larvitar rock slide on Pachirisu"

Charmander's flamethrower collided with Beautyfly's silver wind, the flames kept going until it hit Beautifly making it faint, Larvitar's rockslide hit Pachirisu throwing it back on the ground fainting

"Beautifly and Pachirisu are unable to battle the winners are Larvitar and Charmander" the referee yelled

"alrigth" Ino said jumping "we make a great team!!!!" she said holding Gaara's hands

"if you say so" he said looking away blushing


	11. Round 2 & 3

Ch:11 round 2/3

It was dark and the moon was fool Ino was standing outside of her room breathing deeply as the wind blew threw her hair

'_today the battle was easy but tomorrow thing will get more difficult won't they , what if I can't handle this what if I screw up and loose this' _she thougth looking up at the moon

She turned around and looked at her Charmander laying on the chair sleeping "you must be tier from today's battle, you did a good job Charmander"

Ino stood there for a minute "what was I thinking we can so do this after all I have the greatest partner I could ever ask for tomorrow we'll keep going until we win this"

***the next day***

Ino walked out of her room with Charmander behind her

"alrigth today is battle number two and victory number two as well" Ino said raising her arms

"a girl shouldn't get too confident or else you will loose Ino" Tenten said from the other side of the hallway

"hey Tenten I haven't seen you at all yesterday, how was your battle?" Ino asked

"we wan" Tenten said with a confident look on her face "you should meet my partner Neji"

"maybe some other time I have to catch up with my partner we're first up, good luck on your battle Tenten" Ino said running, Charmander ran behind her

***a few minutes later***

Gaara was leaning against a tree waiting for Ino to show up

"hey Gaara" Ino said as she got closer to him

He didn't reply

"what's wrong?" she asked looking at him

"nothing let's just get going" he said walking away

"ok" Ino said following him

Round two of the double battle was already on it's way Ino was using Chingling while Gaara was using Cubone, their opponents where both boys a young boy with short black hair he was using a Wartortle, the other one was a teenager with brown hair he was using a Drapion

"Wartortle use water gun on Cubone"

"Drapion use X-scissor"

"Chingling get in front of Cubone and use protect"

Chingling got in front of Cubone surrounding both in a green wall reflecting both attack

"Cubone bonemerang on Drapion"

"Chingling use psychic on Wartortle"

Cubone's bonemerang hit Drapion throwing it back, Wartortle fell rigth next too it

"let's finish this up Chingling hidden power!!!"

Chingling used hidden power throwing both Wartortle and Drapion into a wall fainting them

Gaara just stood there _'Ino's Chingling is strong taking two enemies at once with hidden power'_ he thought

"we did it we wan the second round" Ino said exited she put her hand up giving Gaara a high five

The next day the third round started in this battle Ino was using Buizel for the first time in a battle, wile Gaara used his Sandshrew

This round the battle was against a girl with green hair, she looked like a girly-girl, unlike her partner that looked like he was a biker or something like that, the girl was using a Mareep , wile the boy used a Feraligaitr

The battle seemed to be going bad for Gaara and Ino thou their pokemon where at a type disadvantage both Buizel and Sandshrew where close to fainting, if Buizel took one more electric attack he was finished, and if Gaara's Sandshrew was hit by one more water gun or any other water based attack he was finish too

"I guess this is it for us, thou we may be able to turn this around" he said looking at the pokemon in the field

"what are you planning they got us good Gaara, it was a bad idea using Buizel I guess he isn't ready for a battle yet" Ino said looking down

"hey don't cut us out yet" Gaara said smirking "we're going to beat those two over there, Sandshrew use dig"

Sandshrew went under the ground

"Mareep use thunder on Buizel"

Ino was about to tell Buizel to dodge the attack but Gaara interrupted her

"don't tell Buizel to dodge"

"what!?!" Ino said shocked

"trust me" he said looking at her

Ino nodded, how could she not trust him, yet Buizel was going to take some serious damage

As the thunder was reaching Buizel, Sandshrew came out of the ground jumping in front of Buizel using rollout, Sandshrew was surrounded by electricity

"now Sandshrew use rollout on Feraligaitr"

Sandshrew now surrounded by an electrical current hit Feraligaitr making it feint

"ok Ino let's finish this"

"alrigth Buizel-"

"Sandshrew-"

"swift" both of them yelled at the same time

Sandshrew jumped into the air spinning as stars came out, Buizel opened it's mouth and used swift both attacks hitting Mareep making it feint, round three first battle was wan by Gaara and Ino

"wow we wan even at a disadvantage" Ino said smiling _'it seems that together Gaara and I can overcome anything' _she thougth looking at him

* * *

Well everyone this is chapter 11 hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review


	12. after the third round going to the semi

Hey guys here's chapter 12 of my pokemon fanfic I hope you guys like it cuz I'm not sure if you like it or not so with that said

Kayle: thanks for the Temari idea I'm not sure about it I'll see

Oh by the way there's a poll on my profile so if you want to do it

Well think that's all and now to the story bye-bye

* * *

Ch 12: after the third round going to the semi-finals

" this is it two more battles to go" Ino said exited as ever

"aren't you hyper " Gaara said looking at her

"really? Well we wan the third round we still have the semi-finals tomorrow and if we win that the finals rigth after that " she smiled, she was walking next to him

"and after that is goodbye" he said still walking

Ino stopped walking and looked at the ground, every few minutes she moved her eyes looking at Gaara, he was just looking straight a head, he didn't noticed that she stopped walking she sighed returning her gaze at the ground, how could they be so close yet so far from each other? That's how she felt any ways, reality was that as happy as she was winning the battles it meant that after this whole thing was over they would go their separate ways again? This time she may not see him ever again, or worse he may find some one else

Wait!!!! Is that what was worrying her most about them going their separate ways that he'll find a girl that he likes forgetting about her? What was she thinking was she even sure that he returned her feeling, he wasn't giving her any hints then again she wasn't giving _**him**_hints that she liked him

'_should I tell him how I feel or he'll think I'm crazy we only saw each other two times prior to this and we only speeded this last three days getting to know each other, what if he doesn't feel the same way?' _she thought looking up at the sealing

"is there something wrong?" he asked looking back at her

"no there's nothing wrong" she lied "why?"

"you look worried"

"it's nothing really, I'm going to check on Buizel" she said turning around "I'll see you tomorrow"

He didn't reply he just looked at her run away from him

When she got to the pokemon center she saw the Buizel was well, and returned him to his pokeball, she then walked out of the pokemon center, fighting tears so she wouldn't start crying but she couldn't help it she didn't want to say good bye to him, she wanted to be with him for as long as she could but what if tomorrow was her last day with him forever?

Ino was laying on her bed trying to keep tears from forming but no matter how hard she tried she still cried, she couldn't believe what happened to her, why is she so sad over a guy

"this isn't the first time that I liked a guy and he left why does time it feels so much painful this time" she wispered remembering her first crush

Just a regular guy who came to Konoha on vacation with his family , she couldn't remember his name thou but she liked him for a wile, when he left she felt sad an all but not as bad as she felt now why? Why did she hated to say good bye to him to Gaara there where so many other boys out there why did this one had to be the one to get her so sad

"that's life" she said then she sigh she looking at the ceiling not wanting this day to end, but she had no choice, she closed her eyes and fell asleep

When she woke up the next morning, she got up and touched her face she notice that she was crying probably in her sleep, what was it about him that made her like this she still couldn't understand

"if we loose now he'll probably leave as soon as he can, if we win this he'll also leave there is no win situation here" she said getting up she took one last look at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked ok and she opened the door

"c'mon Charmander" Ino said holding up the door Charmander ran out and she closed the door

She kept on looking at the ground as she walked

"Ino are you ok?" Gaara said to her when she walked up to him

"I'm fine don't worry about I just want to see my mom" she lied

"you must miss he a lot"

"sort of I guess I miss my home too" she lied again _'unhopeful he'll buy this' _

"maybe after this you should go home back to Konoha"

"and let them think I'm a quitter no way next time I get there I'll be challenging the gym leader for a badge" she said with a confident look in her face

"so you'll keep on traveling rigth"

"hell yea"

"so it's settle then" he said taking a look to a clock near by "we should get going we're not going to be late to win this"

To Ino's surprise her opponent was going to be Tenten and her partner

"well Ino I guess is you two against me and Neji" Tenten said

"yup and you two are going down" Ino said

"we'll see about that"

The battle soon began and the trainers called out their pokemon

"go Chikorita" Ino called out

"Trapinch let's do this" Gaara called out

"I call Teddiursa" Tenten yelled

"Gallade go" Neji said throwing his pokeball in the air

All pokemon came out of their pokeballs and the battle began

"Teddiursa use slash"

"Gallade use leaf blade"

Teddiursa charged at Chikorita, wile Gallade charged at Trapinch

"Trapinch use sand tomb"

"Chikorita poison powder"

Chikorita's Poison powder hit both Teddiursa and Gallade, Trapinch's sand tomb trapped Gallade

"Teddiursa use rest"

Teddiursa fell asleep curing it's poison

"now's my chance Chikorita use magical leaf"

Chikorita threw several colored leaves at Teddiursa but Gallade jumped in front of it taking the hit

"that works for us too" Gaara said, Ino giggled a little "Trapinch hyper beam"

"Gallade protect"

Gallade was surrounded by a green light that made Trapinch's hyper bean useless, Teddiursa woke up

Gaara cursed under his breath hyper bean took a lot out of any pokemon who used it Trapinch couldn't attack _'so they're ether going after Trapinch or Chikorita' _he thougth

"Teddiursa use focus punch"

"Gallade use confusion"

Both pokemon charged at Chikorita, she couldn't dodge both attack but then again she didn't need to dodge

"Chikorita sweet scent"

Chikorita moved the leaf on her head a pink powder came out causing both pokemon to slow down a bit

"Now Chikorita magical leaf"

Chikorita jumped into the air and swung the leaf on it head causing multi colored leaves to come out hitting both Gallade and Teddiursa

"let's finish this Chikorita vine whip"

"Trapinch feint attack"

Trapinch hit Gallade throwing it against the wall making it feint, Chikorita's vine whip grabbed Teddiursa and threw it on the ground making it feint

"another round another victory" Ino said jumping up in the air, Ino ran to Chikorita picking her up "you did a great job Chiko-chan" Ino said hugging her

"Chikori"

"good job Trapinch" Gaara said looking at his pokemon _'this girl is too emotional' _he thougth looking at Ino

* * *

Well guys here's chapter 12 I dunno who's going to be their opponents in chapter 13 maybe I'll take Kayle idea and make Temari their next opponent and of course the only person that can be in the same team as Temari is Shikamaru so there's a 50/50 chance cuz my other idea was Sakura and Lee maybe it depend on the first review to tell me which team should I make the final battle against


	13. return of a rival

Hey guys since I didn't got any reviews last chapter telling me who would you like to be the final battle against so I decided myself so I hope you all enjoy it

Ch 13 return of a rival

One hour after their semi-final match, still waiting for her last battle in this tournament Ino sat on a chair outside of the Pokemon center looking at Charmander

"one last battle I wish it would start soon" she said impatiently

"you have to give them time you know" Gaara said sitting next to her

"yea I just can't wait"

"can't wait to loose Ino?" a female voice came from behind her

Ino turned around and saw a familiar pink haired girl "Sakura!!!" she stood up

"the last battle I'm going to win you spoiled piglet!!!" Sakura said smirking

"in your dreams billboard brow!!!" Ino said closing her hands into fists "we'll beat you rigth Gaara-kun"

"yea sure" he said looking at her

"well don't think you'll win, you may have gotten lucky by being teamed up with the Sun gym leader, but you're going to lose Ino, don't you agree Lee?"

"that's true beautiful Sakura" a boy said he had short black hair and was wearing a green shirt and green pants

"don't get too full of yourself Sakura, I remember beating you 3 times in a pokemon battle, even with you grass type pokemon" Gaara said standing up and walked next to Ino

"3 times" Ino asks shocked "I beat him on my first time"

"well this time I'll win in fact I'll beat both of you!!!" Sakura said walking away, Lee followed her

"now I see why you wanted to stop being a gym leader with challengers like her, did she wan eventually?"

"no" was all he said "we better get going the battle is going to start soon"

"ok let's go"

At ht e battle field the battle already started

Ino used Charmander, Gaara was using Cubone, wile Sakura was using her Cherrim and Lee was using Hitmonlee

"Hitmonlee rolling kick"

"Cherrim use magical leaf"

"Cubone use bonemerang"

"Charmander ember"

Cherrim used magical leaf o Cubone but Charmander's ember attack stopped the leaves, Hitmonlee's rolling kick was about to hit Charmander but Cubone's attack threw Hitmonlee back, the fight kept going for a long time, all of the pokemon where getting exhausted, the battle would probably be over soon all trainers called one more attack to see who the winner team would be

"Cherrim solarbeam"

"Charmander flamethrower"

"Hitmonlee secret power"

"Cubone Ice beam"

Ino's eye's widen "Ice beam?!?!"

"what didn't you think a ground type pokemon could learn an ice type move, besides this isn't the time to talk about the moves our pokemon know"

"rigth" Ino said looking back at the battle

Charmander's flamethrower hit Hitmonlee, and Cubone's ice beam hit Cherrim, wile Cherrin's Solar beam hot Charmander and Hitmonlee's secret power hit Cubone all pokemon fell back, both Cubone and Hitmonlee were out

Gaara and Lee called back both of their pokemon, only Charmander and Cherrim where left standing

"no sweat rigth?" Gaara said looking at Ino

"rigth I got the type advantage"

"don't worry Lee I'll beat her and win this battle" Sakura said with a confident look on her face

"Cherrim double team"

Cherrim copies surrounded Charmander, he looked around he use flamethrower, but all of them missed the real Cherrim

"Charmander stop you're wasting energy!!!" Ino yelled

"let's end this Cherrim hyper beam"

The Cherrim that was rigth behind Charmander used hyper beam

"Charmander behind you" Ino called but it was too late when Charmander turned around he was hit by Cherrim's hyper beam

Charmander fell back on the ground, he was struggling to get up but it kept falling down

"ha! Charmander is out good work Cherrim"

"it can't be" Ino wispered her Charmander was still trying to get up _'why did I thougth Charmander could win Sakura had Cherrim for years it way more stronger that Charmander I just got him a month ago, maybe my victory against Gaara was just luck' _she thougth looking at Charmander her eyes suddenly widen when Charmander started glowing

"what's going on?" she asked

"Charmander is evolving" Gaara said looking at her

"Charmeleon" the newly evolved pokemon yelled

"wow Charmeleon" Ino took out her pokedex

Pokedex: Charmeleon the flame Pokemon, In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon lives, their fiery tails shine at nigth like stars 

"wow Ino said looking at her pokemon wait a minute!!! My Charmeleon looks different from the one in the pokedex!!!!" she said looking at her pokedex

"we'll figure that out later finish the battle now!!!" Gaara said it actually sounded like he yelled at her

"ok Charmeleon use smoke screen"

A cloud of smoke came put of Charmeleon's mouth covering a small part of the field

"oh no Cherrim can't see!!!" Sakura screamed

"now Charmeleon flamethrower"

Charmeleon's flamethrower hit Cherrim throwing it out of the smoke and into a wall fainting it, the battle was over with Ino and Gaara as the winners of the whole tournament

***hours later***

Ino was sitting at a bench in town it was late at nigth "wow Charmeleon you're amazing" Ino said looking at Charmeleon, he nodded

"well Ino you wan this time, but the next time we fight I'll win" Sakura said glaring at her

"yea rigth I'll wipe the floor with you Sakura"

"whatever" Sakura said walking away

A few minutes passed she started to shiver, this town was really cold at nigth, Charmeleon got his flame closer to Ino to warm her up

"thanks Charmeleon you where great today, and during this whole tournament too you're the greatest partner I could ever ask for" she said still shivering a little "I guess that even if this has long sleeves they're too thin"

"Char" Charmeleon said nodding

"you shouldn't be out in the cold like this or you'll get sick" Gaara said putting his jacket on her shoulders

"t-thanks" she said blushing "but won't you need it?"

"I have a sweater on, besides nigth like this aren't as cold as they are back at Suna" he said sitting next to her

"so you're use to the cold"

"I guess you can say that, so what's the deal with you and pinky that just left"

Ino giggle "well I guess it goes way back to when we where kids, she was always mad at me because I didn't want a pokemon team full of grass types, like every one in Konoha, I sort of insulted the gym leader Tsunade by saying that I didn't want to get my pokemon from her like every other beginner in that town I just wanted more of a choice for a beginner pokemon than just a grass type it sounds kind of stupid don't you think?"

"I guess, if she thinks is so important then you'll just have to beat some sence into her"

"true" Ino said, she unconsciously put her head on Gaara's shoulder, closing here eyes

Gaara blushed "um Ino?"

"yea" she said she felt comfortable like this she didn't want to move

"please get off me" he said in a cold tone

"sorry" she said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice

"is getting late we should go to sleep"

"rigth"

"bye" he said getting up

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said but then she noticed that he was gone, she turned around and started to walk toward the pokemon center "let's go Charmeleon"

*** The next day***

The sun was shining bright, some of the sunlight passed threw the window of the room Ino was in, shining on Ino's face, she slowly got up and stretched, she looked around and Charmeleon was still sleeping next to her, she put her hand on his head

"hey Charmeleon is time to get ready to leave" she said getting up, Charmeleon nodded

When she was about to leave she noticed Gaara's jacket on the chair " can't forget that I gotta give it back" she said grabbing it, she smiled and blushed a little "maybe today when I see him I can ask him to travel with us, lets go Charmeleon" Ino said opening the door waiting for Charmeleon the get out

When she left the pokemon center she walked all over town looking for him _'did he left already?' _she asked tears forming in her eyes "let's go Charmeleon" Ino put the jacket in her bag and Charmeleon jumped on her shoulder

"why did you leave?" she asked starting to cry "and why does it hurt yesterday I thougth that he would stay I thougth he liked me back, he was nice to me, no other guy was this nice to me Charmeleon" she said still fighting tears from falling

Once Ino left the town, she finally gave in to her tears she sigh "what happened to me? I never really cared for a guy this much I guess this really was love and not one of my stupid crushes lie before"

"Char?"

"oh Charmeleon when I think I'm over him he shows up again leaving me broken hearted, but he probably doesn't know he's doing that, after all those meeting where just coincidence, I wonder if I meet him when I went for the Sand badge instead of that day in the forest would I still feel the same way?" she said as she keep walking "I don't care is time to put him behind now"

" I never thougth I meant that much to you" a voice said from behind her

"she turned around "GAARA!!!" she said with tears in her eyes, he walked closer to her

"did you really thougth I would leave you?" he asked wiping her tears away

"for a minute I thougth-" she was cut off when Gaara grabbed her face and kissed her, she was a little shocked at first but swiftly gave in (like she was going to try to get away yea rigth!), he moved his and to her waist pulling her closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck closing her eyes this was definitely one of the greatest day, in her life even if her dream of beating her sister in a pokemon battle came true, that couldn't compare to this moment, this was just so perfect, nothing could ruin this

Suddenly Ino heard an alarm she opened her eyes, she looked around she was still in bed "it was all a dream" she said disappointed "I knew it was too good to be true" she sighed

Gotcha!!!!!!! How many of you guys thougth this would be it the moment we where all waiting for? Sorry guys that moment would have to wait bye


	14. second badge awaits

Ok guys I'm going speed this chapter up so please bear with me so with that said on to chapter 14.

* * *

Ch 14: second badge awaits

Ino walked out of the pokemon center when she noticed the familiar red hair in front of her

"Hey Gaara-kun" Ino waived at him

"Ino"

"Say I sort of um wanted to a-ask you something" she said nervously

"What is it?" he said in an ici voice

Ino shivered a little "I was wondering if you would want to travel with Charmeleon and me?" she closed her eyes as her face turned red

He just stood there looking at her

"y-you don't have to come if you don't want"

"I'll go with you, is no big deal"

'_YES, YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's coming with us that's awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _Ino wanted to jump but she decided against it after all he just said he was going to travel with her not marry her, thou that was a part of Ino's plane for the future, it seems that she added 2 new things to her to do list

1) become a trainer _check_

2)battle Inoue and beat her _not yet _

3)get al 8 badges to enter the pokemon league _1 down 7 to go _

4) get a boyfriend (Gaara) _working on it _

5) win the pokemon league _that would be hard _

6) become an elite four and eventually the pokemon champion _that's going to take a wile _

7) eventually getting married _maybe this should be number 6 it seems easier _

'_wow that is going to take years' _Ino thougth as she just went threw her 'to do' list _'oh well I have time, what matters now is that I'm going to win my second badge' _

"are we going or what?" Gaara asked looking at what it seems to be a deep concentrating Ino

"rigth let's go to Kumogakure" Ino said walking

'_why do I always end up with the hyper people?' _Gaara asked himself as he followed Ino

Hors later on the forest

"say Gaara-kin?"

"what?"

"do you think my next battle is going to be hard, I heard from Shikamaru that the gym leader uses fire type"

"let me guess you want to borrow one of my ground type pokemon?" he paused for a minute then he opened his mouth, but Ino interrupted

"no I was just wondering"

"are you sure Buizel and Cubone could work great, with Cubone's ice beam and all"

" I was thinking to have Chingling"

"what if it's a three on three?"

"Charmeleon could do a good job"

"if you say so I wouldn't mind loaning you one of mine"

"awww Gaara-kun that's so sweet" she said hugging him, almost making them fall on the ground

"I'm just trying to help" he said looking at her, he looked at her straight in the eyes, they where really beautiful, so bright and clear there sort of reminded him of the moon, that was an odd way to compare her ayes to something usually people compare it to something that has the same color, but then again once in a blue moon comes to mind

***3 days later***

"finally after three days we finally made it" Ino said exited as ever "should we go straight to the gym or stop by the pokemon center?"

"we should stop by the pokemon center first, Charmeleon looks a little tier"

"pokemon center it is"

"so did you decided what are you going to do?" Gaara asked as he sat on a bench

"I'm sticking with my pokemon if that's what you mean, thanks anyway"

"no problem are you ready?"

"yea" she said getting up "today I get my second badge, let's go Charmeleon" Ino said running out of the pokemon center with Charmeleon rigth behind her

"do you mind waiting for me" Gaara said as Ino almost reached the door

"sorry" Ino said waiting for Gaara to catch up wit her

When they finally got to the pokemon gym they saw a girl coming out

"can help you?" she asked she had light brown hair, and dark brown eyes

"yes I'm Yamanaka Ino and I'm looking for the gym leader"

The girl smirked "well you found her I'm the gym leader the name is Yuri how can I help you?"

"I want to challenge you to a battle"

"very well is my job as a gym leader to take on all of my opponents"

Minutes later both girls where facing each other, Gaara was sitting on a bench with his arms crossed listening to the referee who was explaining the rules

"the pokemon battle between the gym leader Yuri, and the challenger Yamanaka Ino is about to begin" he started "this would be a double battle, a winner will be decided when both of a trainers pokemon are unable to battle, begin"

"go Ponyta and Flareon" Yuri called out

Ino took out her pokedex "let's see" she said pointing at Ponyta

_Pokedex: Ponyta the fire horse pokemon: About an hour after birth, it's fiery main and tail grow out, giving it an impressive appearance _

Ino moved her pokedex to Flareon

_Pokedex: Flareon the flame pokemon: It has a flame sac in it's body, it's body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle _

"ok Buizel, Chingling let's win this" Ino said calling out her pokemon

"Flareon and Ponyta flame thrower" Yuri called

"Chingling confusion, Buizel water gun"

Both fire attacks where stopped by Buizels's water gun, hitting both pokemon, Chingling's confusion hit Flareon, throwing it back

"that's not going to stop us Flareon bite attack on Chingling"

Flareon attacked Ponyta instead of Chingling

'_yes! Flareon is confused this is my chance' _Ino thougth "Buizel aqua jet, Chingling shock waive "

Buizel charged at Flareon, hitting it with aqua jet, Chingling's shock waive hit Ponyta paralyzing it"

"now Buizel finish it with water gun, Chingling psychic"

Buizel hit Flareon with water gun, and Chingling's psychic threw Ponyta back both pokemon fainted

"Flareon and Ponyta are unable to battle the victory goes to the challenger, Yamanaka Ino"

"we wan you guys" Ino said as both her pokemon looked happy with their victory

"well Ino I guess you have some strong pokemon you earn this" Yuri said holding a badge in front of her

"thanks" Ino said grabbing the badge

***hours later***

Ino was holding her badges in front of her as she was on her way to the next town "wow two badges"

"can't you be any happier abut this Ino?" Gaara said looking at her

Ino turned her head and looked at him "what do you mean? I'm just happy I got two badges down six to go" Ino said smiling

* * *

Well guys yes I know this battle went fast but hey I don't want this story to go 100 chapters so the battle will be fast


	15. A school fight

Hey guys well this story seems to be moving fast it seems that I have more of an idea for this story than the next one

Kayle: well sorry but I thougth it would be too soon there's a few thing that I want to put in there before the actual pairing happens, and yes I did meant her sister I mentioned her in the first chapter, she'll appear in this chapter, more pokemon for Ino's team are coming soon on the next chapter

And now on to the next chapter

* * *

Ch 15: A school fight

Ino was walking with Gaara behind her, Charmeleon was on her shoulder

"where do you think we should go next?" Ino asked looking at her map

"let me see the map"

Ino gave Gaara the map he looked at it "we could ether go to Mist or Sound" he said pointing at the map

"I heard that Mist has the most beautiful beach, let's go there" Ino said jumping she started to run and she bumped into something or rather a someone

"sorry" the boy said, he had blonde hair and it seems he has some marks on his face that looked like whiskers

"Is ok" Ino said getting up

"um what are you doing here Yamanaka-san?" the boy asked looking at Ino confused

"Ino do you know this guy?" Gaara asked getting close to her

"n-no I've never seen him before" Ino said looking at him

"what do you mean you don't know me, and why aren't you in the schools uniform"

Ino's eyes widen she realized what was going on "I'm sorry but you must be confusing mw with my sister Inoue"

"then you're Ino" the boy said

"you know her?" Gaara asked

"I know _of_ her, your sister talks about you a lot, I'm Naruto by the way"

"well I'm Ino as I've mention before an this is Gaara, so what does my sister says about me?"

"she says that you're a sorry excuse for a trainer and that you'll never make out there as a pokemon trainer"

"WHAT!!!" Ino yelled making Naruto fall back "WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS TELLING PEOPLE THAT I'M A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A TRAINER I WANNA TALK TO HER RIGTH NOW" Ino was decently fired up now

"follow me Ino" Naruto said walking toward the school

***in the school grounds***

"so Ino how come your sister is here and you're not" Gaara asked her

"well I didn't wanted to come here both my sister and me had a choice, I'm more of a traveler than a student and besides is more fun to travel you get to make friend and have some cool adventures" Ino said blushing a little thinking that if it weren't for the fact that she decided to travel she would have never meet Gaara

"I'm glad you decided to travel we would have never meet" Gaara said smiling a little

Ino's eyes widen _'he's glad to have meet me? Ok this is can be consider a hint that he likes me' _she thougth

"so Ino how long have you been traveling" Naruto asked

"two month"

"why did you start now that you're 12 instead on 10 like all the other trainers?"

"well I know this is a two year school so by the time Inoue graduates to get in the pokemon league I'll be there too" Ino said "I already have 2 badges"

"you're sister is at an expert level that's better than having all 8 badges"

"can we talk about something else other than my sister" Ino pouted

"ok why don't I give you a tour of the school"

"that would be nice" Ino said

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" Gaara said

"well fist off this school doesn't only teaches kids to be pokemon trainers, but also to be coordinators" Naruto said

"my sister is a coordinator" Gaara said

"that's cool my girlfriend Hinata is one too, I'll introduce you to her later"

***Inside the school***

Naruto guided Ino, Gaara, and Charmeleon into a room filled with computers

"this is the simulation room, here we have battle to determine our knowledge on pokemon battles, each one of this computers is program to have the pokemon from different gyms" Naruto said

"so this is how you determine the number of badges you have?" Gaara asked

"the first gyms are always the easiest every one can pass the first gym" Naruto said

"hold on a second I grew up in the Suna gym" Gaara said he was getting pissed off

"Suna hu? They have ground type there" Naruto said turning on one of the

"spare my all that crap, that just a computer real battles are harder" Gaara said throwing his pokeball Sandshrew came out

"you want to battle me Gaara? Fine but you'll regret when my pokemon beats yours go Corphish!!!!" Naruto called out

Corphish came out of it's pokeball

"Corphish water pulse"

"Sandshrew rock slide"

Corphish's water pulse was hit by Sandshrew's rock slide, it kept going an it hit Corphish throwing it back

"h-how did that happened?!?!? I should have wan" Naruto said shocked

"simple Naruto your opponent was from the Suna gym, his pokemon are at a higher level than yours, that's why you lost" a girl said there where a few kids behind her, she looked exactly like Ino, but her hair was tied on a bun instead of loose

"nice to see you again Ino-nee" the girl said looking at Ino

"hey Inoue giving kids a hard time I see" Ino said

"please me? Naruto is the weakest out of all the kids in this school he doesn't even deserve to be here like you Ino"

Gaara looked at Ino she was getting mad now

"don't you think you're the best trainer here?" Gaara asked

"I don't think I know I'm the best one here, and I'll show it to you" she said graving a pokeball, when it opened a Manectric came out

"you think you're going to beat me with an electric type yea rigth Sandshrew roll out"

Sandshrew charged at Manectric which stood still it opened it's mouth and used hyper beam hitting Sandshrew and throwing it out a window

When they where all outside Gaara picked up Sandshrew

"well it seems your pokemon aren't as strong as you think"

"how could a ground type loose to an electric type?" he said

"simple my pokemon are at a higher level that yours" she said looked at Gaara and then at Ino "Tell me Ino-nee how long have you been out traveling, and how many badges do you have"

"two months, and two badges why?"

"I was just wondering I see you have a Charmeleon, and a shiny one too"

Ino had a 'what is that?' look on her face

Inoue started laughing "a shiny pokemon is a pokemon that as an unusual color but you knew that didn't" she looked at Ino, and she gasped "you didn't knew that, but then again its traveling out of it's pokeball you're not a really good trainer aren't you?"

"I'm a good trainer and Charmeleon, Chikorita, Chingling and Buizel are great pokemon I treat them with love and care and I know I can count on them!!" Ino yelled "and we'll prove it to you ready Charmeleon"

"Charmeleon!!" he yelled jumping in front of Ino ready to battle

"If you insist I call Poliwag" Inoue said calling out her pokemon

"get ready to loose Ino-nee Poliwag water gun"

"dodge it Charmeleon"

Poliwag's water gun was about to hit Charmeleon but he jumped out of the way

"you just got lucky on that one Poliwag doubleslap"

Poliwag hit Charmeleon with its tail

"Charmeleon grab Poliwag"

Charmeleon grabbed Poliwag and held in to the ground

"now Charmeleon flamethrower" Ino yelled

"Poliwag water gun" Inoue said in a calm voice

Poliwag's water gun collided with Charmeleon's flamethrower, hitting Charmeleon throwing him back

"now Poliwag bubblebeam"

Poliwag's bubblebeam hit Charmeleon, he fell back on the ground

"Charmeleon don't give up we can win this I believe in you we'll overcome anything that's what we agreed on remember?"

"Char" he said nodding

"you two overcome anything how pathetic Poliwag finish this up with water pulse"

Poliwag used water pulse and it was going straight at Charmeleon

"Charmeleon metal claw"

Charmeleon's claw began to glow and cut rigth threw that water pulse, he kept going at Poliwag hitting it and throwing it back, and the hitting it again with another metal claw wining the battle

"w-what I lost to my little sister" Inoue said as she fell on her knees

"we wan, we wan we did it Charmeleon!!!" Ino said picking Charmeleon up and going around in circles

"how??" Inoue complained "I choose the rigth pokemon"

"type had nothing to do with it" Gaara said "is the trust between a trainer and it's pokemon that can decide the outcome of a battle, you seem to rely too much in strategy and not enough trust in your pokemon"

"what do you know?" she glared at him

"she beat me strongest pokemon with that pokemon before it even evolved"

"she beat a ground type with a Charmander" she looked at Poliwag's pokeball "maybe I was wrong about you Ino maybe you're not so bad after all, but next time we meet I'll win"

"bring it on" Ino smile at her older sister

Hours later Ino, Charmeleon and Gaara where outside of the school's ground Naruto was talking to them

"hey Ino"

"what is it Naruto?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your journey, and I decided to start all over again with my beginner pokemon, and next time we'll meet it would be in the battle field"

"sounds like plan Naruto" Ino smiling at him

"we better get going" Gaara said

"rigth bye Naruto, tell my sister I said good bye"

"I will bye" Naruto waived at the two teens that where leaving the area

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, in the next one well I'm not giving any spoilers bye


	16. Itachi's return

Well guys it seems that finally after all my writer's block I can keep going with this story

* * *

Ch 16: Itachi's return

Ino and the rest of her companions where walking in a path in the forest, it was a starting to get dark so Ino took this opportunity to walk really close to Gaara, she grabbed his arm and walked next to him

"are you scared Ino?" he asked looking at her

"a little" she said "I hope you don't mind" she said lowering her head blushing

"yes I do mind let me go" he said in a cold voice

Ino let go and slowly walked away

"we should set camp for the nigth" he said stopping turning around to look at her

"sounds good to me, I'm getting a little hungry too"

"good nigth Gaara-kun, Charmeleon" Ino said as she was going to sleep, she only got a reply from Charmeleon

Ino had a hard nigth sleep she woke up and the sun hadn't even raised yet _"is official he doesn't like me' _Ino thought turning around '_that's so weird he does nice things and, get a grip girl the other day he was being polite I guess I misread the signs, after all every time I get close to him he just tells me to get off, maybe it was a bad idea to ask him to come with me I should have just leave, most of the time he's so clod to me when were by ourselves, he is little nicer if there's people around, but still he ignores me' _Ino stood up from as sat up '_maybe he didn't want to come with me after all if you say 'you don't have to' to some one is pretty much saying if you say no you'll hurt my feelings, well I'm leaving' _she said picking up her things Charmeleon woke up and looked at her

"hey Charmeleon we're leaving" Ino wispered "let Gaara here I bet he didn't wanted to come with us anyway" Ino said grabbing her bad, and picked Charmeleon up "you're still tier I'll carry you" Ino smiled "good bye Gaara" she wispered

'_I'll miss him, but I think is better this way I can't be around him, if I feel this way and he's so cold to me' _she thougth walking away

Once the sun was up Ino was half way threw the forest, she yawned as Charmeleon was on her shoulders she was close to a lake when she sat down, she looked at the lake when she noticed an Eevee by the river drinking water, she got up and slowly got walked to it and looked at it, she took out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Eevee the evolution pokemon: A rare pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms_

"awww you're soooo cute I have to catch you, Chingling let's do this" Ino said calling out Chingling

"Chingling use psychic"

Chingling use psychic throwing Eevee back, Eevee counter with tackle, Chingling used protect, Eevee fell back the used shadow ball hitting Chingling, Chingling used hidden power but Eevee dodge it, and she used shadow ball again this time missing Chingling, Chingling used psychic one more time hitting Eevee, Ino saw her chance to throw a pokeball at Eevee

"Pokeball go!!!" Ino yelled as she threw the pokeball at Eevee, Ino stood still as she saw Eevee get inside the pokeball, her hands where closed into fist as the pokeball until she was certain that Eevee stayed inside as it moved once it stopped Ino walked up to it grabbing it "

I did it I caught Eevee!!!" She said jumping suddenly she saw something near the bushes

"who is there!!"

"is you again" a black haired man said

"Itachi what do you want!!!" she yelled at him

He looked around and noticed her Charmeleon

"nothing before I saw your Charmeleon" he smirked "our boss would like a shiny Charmeleon, go Floatzel" he said throwing a pokeball

"you'll never get Charmeleon Buizel let's do this" she said throwing a pokeball

Both Buizel and Floatzel came out from their pokeball

"so you got a Buizel hu? Aren't they reliable in battle?"

"they sure are Buizel sonic boom"

"Floatzel ice fang"

Buizel moves his tail two waives came from this movement wile Floatzel's fangs glowed a light blue color and to beams came out of it hitting Buizel, he fell on the water, Floatzel used ice fang again

"Buizel aqua jet"

Buizel jumped out of the water using aqua jet it collided with the ice fang attack Buizel keep charging at Floatzel and hit it throwing it back, Floatzel landed on it's feet and charged at Buizel with it's own aqua jet throwing Buizel into the water knocking him out

"Buizel!!!!! Chikorita is your-" Ino said when she felt being hit by Floatzel's water gun

"ouch" she said hitting the ground "that was low"

"I'm the bad guy I'm supposed to hit low" Itachi smirked "Floatzel use aqua jet against that brat's Charmeleon"

Floatzel hit Charmeleon with aqua jet throwing him back, Ino ran to Charmeleon but Itachi called out another pokemon "Spiritomb use hypnosis"

Spiritomb's hypnosis got both Ino and Charmeleon making them fall asleep

When Ino woke up she was tied up, she looked around to see Charmeleon was trapped in a cage next to her

"so you woke up" Itachi said looking at her "say the last time I saw your Charmander it wasn't shiny at all how can a normal pokemon evolve into a shiny one"

"how do I know what do I look like a pokemon researcher or something like that?" Ino hissed at him

"well, well, well doesn't some one has a little attitude" Itachi smirked at her

***meanwhile***

Gaara was walking threw the woods looking around "where could that girl be?" he asked himself "like I care what happened to her" he said he sounded like he was lying to himself

Just then he saw a Buizel near a river he was trying to get up when it noticed Gaara, Buizel got up and ran up to him he seemed to be asking for some sort of help

"Ino's Buizel" that the only explanation Gaara could come up with "where's Ino?" he asked

Buizel shook his head he had no idea where his trainer was

"what kind of trouble did she got herself in" Gaara turned around and started to walk away, Buizel looked at him confused but then he turned around and started to run

Buizel kept running until he saw what it seemed to be a house a really old on e he heard a girl's voice his trainer's voice

"let me out of here!!!!" Ino yelled

Buizel was outside trying to break down the door with aqua jet, once he manage to break the door he saw Ino tied up

"Buizel!!!" she smiled "they didn't capture you that's great, the Akatsuki took all of my pokemon, and they left"

Buizel went to Ino and bitted the rope until Ino was free

"thanks Buizel" she said getting up "let's go!!" she said looking for Buizels's pokeball "oh no!! They took your pokeball too, well we have to go after them anyway they took Charmeleon, Chikorita, Chingling and Eevee" she said running out the door Buizel followed her

"where could they be?" Ino asked looking around for a clue or something that could help her find the way Itachi went with her pokemon "there's nothing" Ino said looking down, sitting on the ground starting to cry "how did this happened"

Buizel looked at his trainer pokemon are always sensitive to their trainer's emotions, there had to be a way for them to find the rest of her team but how? Buizel suddenly noticed what it seemed to be electric attacks coming from the forest, Buizel touched Ino to make her look at him

"what is it?" Ino asked looking at Buizel pointing to the forest "something's there Buizel" Buizel nodded Ino stood up "maybe that's Itachi we can still catch up to him, and if it is whoever is keeping him busy better keep Itachi there until I get my pokemon back Ino said picking Buizel up and running into the forest, when she got the where the electric attacks where coming from she saw an Elekid, Itachi's Elekid the question was who was Itachi going against she turned her head to noticed that Gaara was fighting Itachi

'_why is Gaara battling Itachi?' _she thougth looking around she saw a truck Charmeleon was in the back, next to him there was a bag her other pokemon where probably in there

"you know your girlfriend she's not with me" Itachi said

'_me his girlfriend? Did Gaara said I was his girlfriend?' _Ino thougth blushing her heart started to beat a little faster, she had to get her pokemon back this was no time to de thinking about it

"Ino is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Gaara yelled

'_I was rigth he doesn't return my feelings' _Ino thougth crying a little, Ino shook her head and slowly made her way to Charmeleon

"ok Buizel go cut Charmeleon out and I'll grab the bag" Ino and Buizel got Charmeleon out and Ino's pokemon back

"Ok let's go" Ino said getting out of the back of the truck her pokemon where in Charmeleon and Buizel followed "Ok Buizel you did a lot take a good rest" Ino said getting Buizel back into his pokeball

Meanwhile the pokemon battle that was going on was about to come to an end

"Elekid use brick break" Itachi commanded his pokemon

"Trapinch sand tomb" Gaara commanded

Trapinch trapped Elekid but he used thunder punch to get out of it, and attacked Trapinch with brick break throwing him back

"is that all you got kid? How did you ended up being a gym leader?" Itachi said

"Itachi!!!" Ino yelled "you'll pay for taking my pokemon Eevee let's do this" Ino said calling Eevee out, Eevee came out of her pokeball ready to battle

"when did you caught an Eevee?" Gaara asked glaring at her

"this morning" Ino said nervously, was he mad because she left with out saying a word?

"let's get this over with Elekid brick break"

"Eevee use shadow ball"

Eevee's shadow ball and Elekid's brick break collided but Elekid was thrown back,

"Eevee quick-" Ino was interrupted by Gaara "what?"

"I stated this battle, and I'm the one ending it"

"fine Eevee come back here " Ino said calling back Eevee, Eevee ran back to Ino

"Trapinch feint attack" Gaara called out

Trapinch's feint attack hit Elekid feinting it, Itachi called his pokemon back "you may have wan this time but I will catch that Charmeleon" and with that he was one

Ino sighed _'can this day get any worse?' _she thougth before Gaara started yelling at her

"what the fuck where you thinking this morning leaving like that!!!"

"well I-I wanted to catch a pokemon and if you want to catch one you got to get up early" she lied for some reason she didn't wanted him to know that he was the reason she left, did he actually cared about her

"I was worried about you" he said looking away blushing a little

"sorry" she said looking down

"that's all in the past now" Gaara said holding a pokeball to Trapinch who out of the sudden it started to glow

"hey Trapinch is evolving" Ino said looking at it "what king of pokemon it that?" Ino asked looking at her pokedex

_Pokedex: Vibrava the __Vibration Pokemon It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people. _

"ouch headaches that thing better not do that"

"was that supposed to be a joke?" Gaara asked her

"yea" Ino said looking down

"it wasn't funny" Gaara said calling his newly evolve Vibrava back to his pokeball

"sorry"

"stop apologizing and get moving if we want to get to the next town before nightfall" Gaara said as he started to walk

"hai" Ino said running to catch up to him _'so maybe he does like me, he probably doesn't know how to say it I'll wait' _Ino thougth

* * *

Well that the end of this chapter long wasn't it? Sorry review please


	17. The jealousy starts

Hey guys chapter 17 is now out!!!! Enjoy

Kayle: the next pokemon to make his appearance well you have to read this chapter to find out

* * *

Ch 17: The jealousy starts

Ino and her companions reached a town that seemed to be in the middle of a mountain trail, Ino looked threw her bag

"I need to get some things so can we stop by the shop in town?"

"you don't need to ask me just go Ino"

"rigth" Ino said walking into town

When they got to the market Ino was looking for her usual stuff hair products, food, medicine and other things she saw some really cute ribbons that would look cute on her Eevee, and put them on her, after a wile she decided on a golden ribbon

"awww you look so kawaii!!! I am so getting the ribbon for you" she said picking Eevee up "what do you think Charmeleon?" Charmeleon looked at Eevee

"char" he said nodding, Ino picked another golden ribbon and put it on her "now we match" Ino smiled

"are you done?" Gaara asked her apparently he already got everything he needed since he was a guy he didn't really needed a lot, Ino nodded once they exited the shop a boy bumped into Gaara

"hey watch where you're going" the boy said, then he took a look at Ino, and walked toward her "hey pretty girl I'm Chouji"

"I'm Ino" she said blushing a little

"so what's a pretty girl like you doing out here by herself?" Chouji asked Ino

"I'm not all by myself I'm traveling with Gaara" Ino smiled pointing at him

"are you her brother?"

"we're not siblings" Gaara glair at him "why where you running anyway?"

"I'm looking for an Absol that lives in this area" Chouji said pointing at the mountains near the town

"Absol hu?" Ino said looking at her pokedex

_Pokedex: Absol the disaster pokemon __It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger _

"it sounds like a really good pokemon" Gaara said after hearing what the pokedex said about Absol

"there's only one Absol around here, and is really rare"

"is it a shiny Absol?" Ino asked

"no this Absol can use the move sand tomb" Chouji said

"don't you mean sandstorm any Absol can do that attack" Gaara said his voice sounded colder than usual and maybe a little hint of jealousy?

"no this Absol can really use sand tomb" Chouji said glaring at him, then he looked at Ino want to come with me?"

Ino smiled "sure we'll go rigth Gaara?"

Gaara didn't reply, he just looked away

"well actually I was thinking that maybe it'll be just you and me?" Chouji said

Ino started to get nervous "well I-I"

"go head go with him it'll be easier for me to catch that Absol with out you behind my back" Gaara said walking away this time it was 100% obvious that he was jealous

"I guess I can go with you" Ino said looking at Gaara as he walked out of her view

"cool let's go ladies first" Chouji said letting Ino walk first Ino nodded Charmeleon and Eevee followed her

Meanwhile Gaara was looking for Absol "where can that pokemon be" he said looking around, when he heard some one calling him

"Gaara-kun!!!" Ino said running up to him, when she stopped for breath she looked at him

"Ino what's going on?" he asked looking at he she looked worried

"Eevee got taken by a Gligar and I can't find her anywhere!!!"

"why doesn't your new boyfriend help you look for her" he said

"Gaara Chouji is NOT MY BOYFRIEND and he's looking but he can't find her ether" Ino said looking at the ground

"she's your Eevee you should have taken better care then again that bright ribbon you put on her makes her stand out"

Ino started to cry, Gaara hugged her "Ino is ok we'll find her don't cry ok?"

"ok" Ino said wiping the tears off her eyes

"we'll probably find her somewhere in the mountain" he said

***

Meanwhile Eevee was being held by Gligar, she looked down to see a really long fall, if she were to attack Gligar now she got a little scared, but what was going to happen to her? Is Gligar going to eat her? Eevee shook her head when she saw something near a mountain top it was another pokemon an Absol, Gligar stopped glaring at the other pokemon and let go of Eevee when the other pokemon used aerial ace, then swiftly caught Eevee

When Eevee was safely on the ground she looked at the pokemon that saved her, her eyes sparkle seeing this brave pokemon who helped her

"thank you for helping me" she said

"I wasn't helping you that Gligar was coming into my territory" he said at her and started to walk away Eevee followed him, Eevee knew that her trainer's friends where looking for an Absol so if she was around this Absol she may get back to Ino

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not from this area and I'm looking for my trainer" she said

"you have a trainer? You're one worthless pokemon" he said

"why because I have a trainer I'll have you know that Ino-chan in a really kind girl she most be worried about me I just want to get back to her and since you know this area I was wondering if you can help me find her?" she said with a pleading look on her eyes

"fine I'll help you find your trainer" Absol said looking at Eevee

"thank you" Eevee said jumping

Nightfall appear soon both Absol and Eevee stopped next to a rock

"I'm hungry" Eevee said looking up at the sky, Absol got up and walked into the woods near by, a few minutes later he came back he had some fruits with him

"here" he said giving her the fruits

"thanks" she smiled as she looked at the stars

****

The stars where shining so bright Ino couldn't help but looking at them

"hey Ino is late stop looking at the stars and go to bed" Gaara said as he watched Ino who was looking at the stars

"ok I wonder if Eevee is ok?"

"don't worry about her she's fine"

"ok then good nigth Charmeleon Gaara" Ino said falling asleep

The next day Ino, Charmeleon and Gaara where still looking for Eevee

"Eevee where are you!!!" Ino yelled they've been looking for hours and still no Eevee

Suddenly Ino noticed a bright golden ribbon "Eevee!!!!!" she yelled when she saw Eevee, when Eevee saw Ino she started to run toward her trainer Ino picked Eevee up and hugged her

"oh Eevee I was soooo worried about you I'm glad your safe" Ino said

"looks like Eevee brought a friend with her" Gaara said noticing Absol as he came out of the bushes, Absol looked at him

"Absol you're mine! Cubone let's do this" Gaara said throwing Cubone's pokeball "Cubone bonemerang"

Cubone used bonemerang on Absol who jumped out of the was, and charged at Cubone using nigth slash, Cubone got hit and was thrown back, Absol was hit by the returning bonemerang

"Cubone ice beam"

Once Cubone got his bone back he used ice beam on absol freezing it solid

"this is it Absol you're mine" Gaara said throwing an empty pokeball at Absol who didn't struggle since it was frozen

"congratulations Gaara-kun you got Absol" Ino said

"it wasn't that hard" Gaara said smirking

Back in town Ino and Gaara ran into Chouji again

"Ino I couldn't find your Eevee" he said looking down

"is ok we found her" Ino said holding Eevee in her arms

"that's good, well then I'll go back to look for that Absol" Chouji said with a smile on his face "wanna come?"

"I don't think so we have to go to Mist for Ino's next badge" Gaara said, Ino nodded in agreement

"then good luck in your next match"

"say Chouji isn't the Absol you're looking for the _**only **_one in this area?" Gaara asked

"yea why?" Chouji asked looking confused as he saw Gaara holding a pokeball

"cuz" Gaara threw the pokeball and Absol came out "I caught it" he smirked

"good for you" Chouji said "well then I guess I should get going then I'll see you all later, I know we'll meet up again at the pokemon league"

"so he's collecting badges too?" Gaara asked looking at Ino

"yep he already has 6 badges" Ino said looking back at him "I just got 2"

"you'll catch up eventually"

"that's true" Ino smiled "rigth now all I have to think is for me to get my next gym badge"

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter I decided to make Gaara catch a pokemon as a birthday present for him Happy (1-day-early) Birthday Gaara-kun!!!!! I hope Ino gives him something nice, and the reason I picked Chouji to flirt with Ino was because there will be 3 characters that would have Gaara starting to realize his real feeling for Ino the next character that will have interest in Ino will be Kiba but he won't come for a wile, and like trainer like pokemon there will be a pokemon romance between Absol and Eevee mostly for the fact that in my pokemon Diamond my Absol's name is Gaara and my Espeon's name is Ino for all of those who don't know Espeon is one of the 7 Eeveelutions which I have all cuz I got baby Eevees by leaving Absol and Espeon at the daycare center


	18. The Mist badge

Hey guys I hope you're all ready for chapter 18

* * *

Ch 18:The mist badge

It was bright and beautiful morning in Kirigakure Ino came out of the pokemon center and stretched "today I'm getting my third badge rigth Charmeleon"

"Char" Charmeleon nodded

Ino looked around "I guess Gaara is still sleeping oh well he needs to sleep have you seen those dark rings around his eyes is not healthy" Ino said walking away from the pokemon center "hey Charmeleon wanna run to the pokemon gym?"

Charmeleon nodded, both Ino and Charmeleon started running when they got to the pokemon gym they saw a note that read that the gym leader wasn't in rigth now and will be back later

"oh man you gotta be kidding me!!! I guess we'll have to comeback tomorrow" Ino said with a sad look, she put her hands on her hips and looked at Charmeleon "now what? I was so psyched for this"

"too bad don't you think"

Ino turned around "Gaara-kun"

"thanks for not waking me up, and leaving me behind" he said sarcastically

"hey I only did it cuz you look like you barely sleep" Ino look at him "kids our age need at least 8 hours of sleep you look like you only sleep 2 hours"

"thanks for caring but I sleep the hole nigth, if you're wondering about the dark rings around my eyes I was born that way" he said crossing his arms "so what's the plan now train for tomorrow"

"I guess that's all I can do, then let's train" Ino said grabbing Gaara's hand and dragged him to the park when she suddenly bumped into a girl, Ino fell back and Gaara caught her

"sorry" Ino said to the girl she just bumped into

"is ok I wasn't looking where I was going" the girl noticed the badges on Ino's choker "are you here to challenge the gym leader"

"yea but I saw a sign that said that he's not there so I have to go back tomorrow" Ino said

"well maybe you'll get your battle earlier than tomorrow" she said

"you know him?" Ino asked

"I don't know him I am him, I'm Haku"

Both Ino and Gaara where shocked

"I thougth he was a girl" Ino wispered to Gaara

"same here, he reminds me of my uncle" Gaara wispered back, Ino looked at him confused "my uncle looks like a girl like my mother's twin actually"

"so are you ready for your battle?" Haku said looking at Ino

"sure just out of curiosity why weren't you at the gym earlier?" Ino asked

"I'll show you after our battle" Haku said

Once they where at the pokemon gym the field was cover in ice the pokemon battle was going to start

"this is a 2-on-2 battle (you guys know the rest)" the referee said

"lets do this Glalie" Haku called out

Ino took out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Glalie the Face Pokemon, and the evolution form of Snorunt: To protect itself, it clads its body in an armor of ice, made by freezing moisture in the air. _

'_I could go with Charmeleon but if I think is time for Eevee to go first' _Ino though

"Eevee let's go" Ino said calling out Eevee out of her pokeball she still had her golden ribbon her

"you forgot to take away the ribbon, that thing is going to get destroyed in the battle" Gaara said crossing his arms

"I know, is it ok if I can take the ribbon of my Eevee?"

"go ahead" Haku said

Ino ran to Eevee and took off the ribbon, and then ran back to her side of the battle field

"ok we're ready" Ino said

"let the battle begin!!" The referee said

"Glalie ice fang"

"Eevee double team"

Glalie's ice fang was about to hit Eevee when she used double team to make copies to dodge the attack

"Eevee shadow ball"

Eevee used shadow ball hitting Glalie, Glalie made the shadow ball useless by using protect, Glalie used icy wind

"Eevee baton pass" Ino yelled Eevee return to her pokeball "Charmeleon you're up"

Charmeleon jumped into the battle field

"Glalie ice beam"

"Charmeleon flamethrower"

Charmeleon's flamethrower collided with Glalie's ice beam, both pokemon jumped out of the way Charmeleon used flamethrower again hitting Glalie making faint

"Glalie is unable to battle"

"you did a good job Glalie return" Haku said calling Glalie back, he took another pokeball and threw it into the battlefield "go Froslass"

"aww this one is so cute" Ino said and then took out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Froslass the Snow Land Pokemon, and the evolution of a female Snorunt when a Dawn stone is used on it: It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees F. What seems to be its body is actually hollow. _

"Froslass psychic"

Froslass psychic threw Charmeleon back hitting the wall, Charmeleon got up and used flamethrower, Froslass dodged it using double team, the Froslass used water pulse hitting Charmeleon, throwing him to the ground, Charmeleon got up and used flamethrower Froslass used protect but it failed and got hit by Charmeleon's flamethrower, Froslass attacked with hyper beam hitting Charmeleon making him faint, Ino ran to Charmeleon picking him up

"you did a great job Charmeleon take a break" Ino said carrying Charmeleon with her, Ino held Eevee's pokeball, she was a little nervous now, Eevee was a normal type and Froslass was an ice/ghost type Eevee's normal type attacks ad no effect, but she had to use Eevee

"Eevee let's finish this" Ino said throwing the pokeball letting Eevee out

The battle started again

"Froslass water pulse"

"Eevee dig"

Froslass threw a water ball at Eevee but she was safely underground

"now Eevee iron tail"

Eevee came from under ground hitting Froslass throwing her up into the air, Eevee jumped and hit Froslass with another iron tail, making Froslass hit the ground, then Eevee used shadow ball on Froslass

The referee looked at Froslass "Froslass is unable to battle the victory goes to the challenger Yamanaka Ino"

"we did it Eevee" Ino said picking Eevee up and spinning around

"you did a great job Ino, here's your badge" Haku said holding the badge out

"thanks" Ino said grabbing the badge "I got the mist badge" Ino said happily

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, I'll try to post the next chapter soon


	19. Lapras

Hey guys I have the feeling this story is going to be around 50 chapters long maybe less but definnatly over 20 I hope every one keeps reading it

* * *

Ch 19: Lapras

Ino and Gaara stayed in Kirigakure since Ino's match with Haku the day before ended late in the afternoon

"so what's our next stop?" Ino asked Gaara who was looking at the map

"we could go to the sound village, all we have to do is get on a boat, go to Silver city and we'll be there in Sound in a few days" Gaara said showing Ino the map

"sounds like a plan to me" Ino said "so all we have to do is get to the docks before the boat leaves"

"we have 5 hours" Gaara said looking at his watch

"that's a long time, hey you wanna look around, see the stores or something?" Ino suggested

"whatever we can do to make time pass by I don't want to do nothing for five hours" Gaara said

"ok then" Ino said walking backward when she bumped into some one

"sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Ino said as she was getting up

"is ok Ino is hard to see someone when you're walking backwards" Haku said

"hey Haku what's up?" Ino asked as she got the dirt off her clothes

"I was going to the beach to see a pokemon want to come?"

"do I what pokemon is it?" Ino asked exited

"you'll see it when we get there" Haku said "follow me"

"c'mon Gaara let's go" Ino said grabbing Gaara by the arm and pulling him along

"I don't have too much of a choice around you do I?" Gaara said annoyed

"you never suggest anything to do, if you don't want to go we won't we'll do something else" Ino said

"nha let's go see this pokemon that Haku was talking about" Gaara said

"ok" Ino said

****at the beach****

"be careful around her ok, there are a lot of rocks by this area" Haku said as he walked closer to the water

Ino and Gaara walked carefully round the rocks until they made it to the ocean, Ino looked around but she saw nothing

"so where's this pokemon you where talking about?" Gaara asked

"she'll be here soon" Haku said

Then from afar a pokemon came it was huge and it was blue

"wow a Lapras" Ino said taking out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Lapras the Transportation Pokemon: It loves crossing the sea with people and Pokemon on its back. It understands human speech. _

"wow she's beautiful" Ino said "she's your pokemon rigth Haku?"

"no this one is a wild one" Haku nodded "she comes here a lot, so I bring her food"

"that's nice" Ino said as she watched Haku give Lapras pokemon food

"hey I have an idea since where near the water maybe Buizel can come out" Ino said holding Buizel's pokeball "Buizel come on out" Ino said throwing her pokeball Buizel came out, and looked at the ocean

"Isn't that nice Buizel you can go for a swim if you want" Ino smiled at Buizel, Buizel nodded and ran to the water

"that looks like a strong Buizel you have Ino why didn't you used it yesterday" Haku asked looking at her

"Buizel is a strong pokemon but he can't be in all my gym battles" Ino said

"why don't you both call all of your pokemon out" Haku said looking into the ocean

"sounds like a good idea come on out every one!!" Ino said throwing the rest of her pokeballs so Chikorita, Chingling, and Eevee could come out

"I guess is not that bad of an idea" Gaara calling all of his pokemon out

"you have quite a collection of pokemon Gaara" Haku said looking at Larvitar, Vibrava, Cubone, Sandshrew, and Absol "mostly ground type"

"I used to be a gym leader in Suna" Gaara said proud of himself

"is that how you meet Ino?"

"no, is weird actually, the Akatsuki took my Larvitar and he somehow found Ino, she looked after him until I saw her battling Itachi, and I got Larvitar back"

"is that when you two started traveling together?"

"not really, we started traveling a few weeks after she got the sand badge I ran into her in a pokemon tournament, we ended up as partners, after we wan we traveled together"

"what made you quit being a gym leader?"

"I wanted to travel" Gaara said looking away

"really? It was that, or you wanted to be with Ino?" Haku said looking at Ino she was playing with her pokemon, and Lapras

Gaara didn't reply

"hey if wanted to be with her just say it, there's nothing to be ashamed of" Haku said

"hey guy what are you doing back there why don't you guys come here" Ino said

"I'm fine back here" Gaara said

"ok" Ino said as she went back to play with the pokemon

"she sure loves pokemon doesn't she?" Haku asked

"yea she does, I've never meet someone like her" Gaara said watching Ino's every move

"why don't you tell her you like her, is obvious you do" Haku said

"shut up" Gaara said standing up "I don't like her" he said walking away

"hey Haku where did Gaara go?" Ino asked as she looked around

"I don't know" Haku said getting up

"that's Gaara for ya, if you say something ho doesn't want to hear he'll leave for a little wile" Ino said

***Meanwhile***

Gaara was walking threw the nearby woods "me like Ino! That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of" he said as he kept on walking, and stopped for a moment "do I like her?" he asked himself

Gaara grew up with a few friends, and he never liked a girl before, Ino was actually the only female friend that he actually had since fangirls don't exactly count, and he does enjoy traveling with her, there are a lot of things he likes about her, her smile, here eyes, he laugh

"maybe I do like her" Gaara said to himself, when suddenly Absol came out of nowhere

"Absol what are you doing here, is there something wrong?" he asked as Absol was pushing him in the direction he came from, minutes later they got back to the beach

"hey Gaara you where gone for a long time" Ino said walking toward him

"I had something's to think about listen Ino I-"

Suddenly they heard Lapras cry, she was trapped on a net, and a Floatzel came from the water

"a Floatzel that means Itachi is here!!" Ino yelled

"you're a smart little girl, we've been looking for this Lapras" Itachi said smirking

"looking for?" Gaara asked

"yes this little Lapras escaped from us, and is time for her to come back" Itachi said, taking Lapras

"oh no you don't" Ino said running to where Lapras was trapped and grabbed the net "you're not taking Lapras!!" Ino said "Eevee use iron tail to cut the net"

Eevee's iron tail cut threw the net freeing Lapras, Ino jumped on Lapras's back "Buizel use sonic boom, Eevee shadow ball, Chikorita razor leaf, Chingling hidden power, Charmeleon flamethrower, Lapras I need you to you ice beam" Ino said Lapras nodded

All pokemon attacked at once throwing Floatzel and Itachi into the water

"let me take care of the rest Ino, go Froslass!!" Haku yelled throwing a pokeball "use psychic"

Froslass's psychic attack threw Itachi far until they weren't able to see him

"that was a fast battle" Gaara said

"I know" Ino said as she got out of Lapras's back "oh and look what a pretty sunset" she said pointing a the horizon

"I guess you're rigth" Gaara said "wait sunset what time is it!"

Ino looked at her poketch "is 5:45" Ino said then she looked at Gaara

"we'll miss the boat" Gaara and Ino said at the same time

"everyone return" they said calling their pokemon back into their pokeballs

"it was fun hanging with you today Haku, Lapras bye" Ino said as she started running

"I guess I had a good time, see ya later Haku" Gaara said as he ran to catch up to Ino

When they got to the dock the boat already left

"well there's always tomorrow" Gaara said

"I guess" Ino said disappointed

"don't feel bad Ino" Gaara said kissing her on the cheek, Ino looked at him and blushed her face was as red as Gaara's hair

"G-Gaara-kun" Ino whispered when they heard a pokemon "is Lapras!!" Ino said happily "what's she doing here?"

"I guess Lapras want to give us a ride" Gaara said

"is that true Lapras you want to take us to Silver city ?"

Lapras nodded

"that's awesome" Ino said "next stop Silver city" Ino said getting on Lapras's back, Gaara soon got on Lapras's back too, and they departed toward their next destination

* * *

Well here's chapter 19 and finally some GaaIno and by now we all know Ino's new addition to her team thou Lapras wasn't caught yet, we can all figure about what the first part of the next chapter is going to be


	20. don’t mess with the maidens in love!

Hey guys I seem to be on a roll for writhing chapters for this story so with that said on to chapter 20

* * *

Ch 20: don't mess with the maidens in love!!!!!!!

"hey I can see Silver city now!!" Ino said as she pointed at the city that was getting closer, and closer "full speed a head Lapras!!" Ino said

Lapras nodded and stated to swim faster, when they reached the beach Gaara, Ino and Charmeleon got off Lapras

"thanks for the ride Lapras" Ino said petting Lapras's head, Lapras smiled and pressed her face against Ino

"Lapras must be giving you a hug Ino-chan" Gaara said

Ino wrapped her arms around Lapras returning the hug "you're such a cute pokemon, well take care now" Ino said as she started to walk away with Gaara, but Lapras grabbed her bag, Ino looked back at Lapras

"I guess Lapras wants to come with us as your pokemon Ino"

"really?" Ino said looking at Lapras, Lapras nodded "well then welcome to the team" Ino said holding out a pokeball to catch Lapras, she threw the pokeball at Lapras, who got in it, Ino walked toward the pokeball and grabbed it, "I got a Lapras!!!" Ino said holding out Lapras's pokeball

At noon Ino was sitting on a bench in the park looking at a map wile the pokemon where having lunch, Ino looked away from the map and looked at Lapras

"don't worry about Lapras Ino" Gaara said sitting next to her "she can live well in land, and if she need water there's always Buizel's water gun"

"true, they all seem to be getting along" Ino said looking at the pokemon

"not all of them" Gaara said looking at Absol and Eevee

Absol was laying under a tree and Eevee was there next to him, Absol got up and walked away, but Eevee followed him, Ino laughed as this kept happening until, Absol decided to give up and let Eevee be next to him

"I guess my Eevee likes your Absol" Ino said "that's kawaii don't you think?"

"I don't know" Gaara said

"just imagine it if Eevee and Absol fall in love" Ino said closing her eyes

"my mother said that if two pokemon from different trainers fall in love, their trainers where meant to be together" Gaara said looking at Ino, then he turned his head away after realizing what he just said

"really" Ino said blushing "so if my Eevee and your Absol fall in love it means that we're meant for each other"

"well maybe" Gaara said blushing, then he looked at her she was blushing too '_she's_ _really cute when she blushes' _he thougth, getting closer to her

Ino looked at him '_w-what is he going to kiss me? Please let this NOT be a dream'_ Ino thought as she got closer to him

"Gaara-sama is that you?" an annoying voice came out of nowhere

Gaara looked away from Ino, to see a girl with brown hair, he looked her with an annoyed face, Ino turned her face to look at the girl, she looked like she was 10 years old she a Purugly on her arms

"hey" Gaara stopped for a second

"is Matsuri" the girl said, then she looked at Ino "hey I remember you! You're the girl that beat Gaara-sama using Charmander, that was pretty cool" she smiled

Ino freaked out a little "t-thanks, that's a nice pokemon you got there" she said looking at Purugly, she took out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Purugly the tiger cat pokemon, and the evolution of Glameow : __It is a brazen brute that barges its way into another Pokemon's nest and claims it as its own. _

'_that thing evolves from Glameow, well an ugly pokemon for an ugly girl' _Ino thougth

Matsuri let go of her Purugly who saw Absol and decided to walk to him, Matsuri sat next to Ino and stated talking with her

"so how many badges do you have?"

"I have three badges so far" Ino smiled

"wow that's pretty cool, I only have two" Matsuri said opening a case that held two badges "I would have three but it's hard to get the leaf badge"

"Tsunade is not an easy person to beat, but if you train hard enough you'll beat her" Ino said

"did you battle her already?"

"no, I didn't but I'm from Konoha so I know some of her pokemon, thou is hard to know which pokemon she uses one pokemon that she'll always use is Torterra that was her first pokemon"

"so Chikorita was your starter?"

"no Charmander was" Ino smiled "I traveled somewhere else to get my first pokemon, I wanted a little bit more of a choice for my first pokemon, in Konoha you can only pick from grass type pokemon, I always did like to have a lot of choices, if I pick from 3 grass type pokemon is not really that much of a choice"

"I get what you mean, I started with Glameow" Matsuri said

"that's cool" Ino smiled

Gaara was just standing there annoyed out of his mind "hey Ino I have to go look for something I'll be back in a little bit" he said walking away

"ok" Ino said

"you don't have a chance with him" Matsuri said smirking

"what?" Ino asked shocked

"you may think he likes you but he doesn't, I bet he's traveling with you cuz you forced him to"

*******

Meanwhile Purugly stopped in front of the tree Absol was sitting

"hey there" she said

Eevee looked at Purugly and glared at her

"what do you want?" Absol said getting up

"nothing really, you're really cute" she said

Absol just looked at her and walked away following his trainer, Purugly was going to follow him but Eevee got in front of Purugly

"listen Purugly, Absol is mine!!" Eevee said

"oh really, he doesn't seem to have a lot of interest in you" Purugly smirked

"says you, ugly" Eevee said

"excuse me?" Purugly said

"I called you ugly, just like your trainer" Eevee said

"listen you little pokemon you wanna battle me" Purugly said

"bring it on ugly, anytime, anywhere!!!" Eevee said

"how about here and now!!" Purugly said

Then the two pokemon where about to battle when they heard their trainers arguing

"listen you little brat, you may think you have a chance but you don't" Ino yelled

"why is that?"

"you're too young for him first of all"

"oh really? You know that some older guys prefer younger women, and besides I'm more beautiful than you!!!"

"in what house of mirrors did you see that, or you assumed the mirror broke because you where beautiful?" Ino glared crossing her arms

"let's settle this with a pokemon battle!!" Matsuri said holding out a pokeball "the loser stays away from Gaara for ever"

"you read my mind!!!" Ino said holding one of her pokeballs out

"I call out-" Matsuri was about to throw a pokeball when out of her bag a Psyduck came out

Ino took out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Psyduck the duck pokemon: __If its usual headache worsens, it starts exhibiting odd powers. It can't remember doing so, however. _

"no not you get back in your pokeball!!!!" Matsuri yelled

"you're not allowed to do that" Ino said "Chikorita you're up!!!" Ino yelled Chikorita came from where she was resting

"fine Psyduck use psychic!!"

Psyduck turned it's head and looked at his trainer with a puzzle looked on his face

"fine then use scratch" she got the same reaction "confusion, fury swipes, water gun, anything!!!! " Psyduck still didn't do anything

Ino tried her best not to laugh, but it was impossible, both her and Chikorita started laughing "Chikorita use razor leaf"

Chikorita attacked Psyduck, with razor leaf throwing it back fainting it

"what you stupid pokemon!!!" Matsuri yelled, calling her pokemon back "this next one won't be that easy to beat go Camerupt!!!"

"Camerupt hu?" Ino said looking at her pokedex again

_Pokedex: Camerupt the __Eruption Pokemon: It has volcanoes on its back. If magma builds up in its body, it shudders, then erupts violently. _

"Chikorita return" Ino said holding out Chikorita's pokeball "Buizel get ready to battle"

Buizel jumped in front of Ino ready to battle

"Camerupt flamethrower!!!"

"Buizel water pulse"

Buizel's water pulse and Camerurpt's flamethrower collided forming a cloud of steam, Camerupt couldn't see anything and suddenly got thrown back by Buizel's aqua jet, then being hit by a water gun, Camerupt was out for good

"ha this round goes to me too!!" Ino said as Buizel jumped in front of her "good job Buizel" Ino said holding Buizel's pokeball

"you may have beat my Psyduck and, my Camerupt but you won't be able to beat my Purugly!!" Matsuri yelled Purugly jumped in front of her

"well then I'll use-" Ino said as Eevee jumped in front of her "Eevee you want to battle?"

Eevee looked at Ino and nodded "fine by me" Ino said

"Purugly use fury swipes"

"Eevee tackle"

Both pokemon attacks collided, and threw each other back, both pokemon attacked with iron tail, both attacks collided again, Purugly used body slam on Eevee, Eevee hit the ground, Eevee got up and hit Purugly with iron tail, Purugly used body slam again on Eevee, but she swiftly dodged it by using dig, Purugly looked around to find out where Eevee was going to come out, Eevee hit Purugly throwing her up in the air Eevee jumped and hit Purugly with iron tail, finishing the battle

"I can't believe I lost" Matsuri said as she held Purugly's pokeball

"believe it you bitch!!!" Ino said pointing at her "now hit the road, and since I wan I better not see you around Gaara ever again"

"fine a deal is a deal, but we will battle again"

"and I'll beat you again" Ino said holding Eevee "no one messes with a girl in love!!!"

Minutes later Ino looked at all her pokemon and called them all back into their pokeballs, and smiled "I never thought pokemon battled could be used to result love problem" Ino said to her self "but I wonder what she meant by me forcing Gaara to ravel with me?" Ino said looking at the ground "I didn't forced him did I?" Ino said looking around "talking about Gaara where is he?"

"I'm rigth here" he said making Ino jump

"Gaara you scared me for a second"

"sorry about that" he said looking at her "listen Ino, don't pay attention to anything Matsuri says, you didn't force me to do anything"

"you saw all of that???" Ino said blushing

"n-no I didn't I just heard you say that she told you that" he said _'that was a fast battle thou, I better not tell her I saw that' _he thougth

"well we better get going rigth?" Ino asked walking a head

"yea, you don't want to take too long on getting your fifth badge" Gaara said catching up to her

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, Ino seems to have a romantic rival, Ino wan in the end and I will never, never, NEVER!!!!! Show Matsuri in this fanfic again, thou she did got the worst pokemon out there, I have to thank


	21. Confessions

Hey guys chapter 21 of Ino's Pokemon Adventure is on right now, now ether I'm' posting the chapters too fast or people don't want to leave reviews, cuz to be honest I have no idea if you like how the story is going so far, with that said let's move on to chapter 21

* * *

Ch 21: Confessions

Ino was training with her pokemon in the middle of the woods, a little training before her upcoming gym battle wouldn't hurt actually it would help a lot, she wanted Lapras to battle in her upcoming gym challenge

"Lapras ice beam, Eevee shadow ball," Ino commanded her pokemon

Lapras's and Eevee's attacks collided, Lapras used water pulse, Eevee used dig to get away, then came out of the ground hitting Lapras

"that was a good move" Gaara said his pokemon where out too, they needed some out time too, they where all watching the practice battle

Lapras used water gun on Eevee, but she swiftly used iron tail and the water went to different ways one side hit a tree and the other one hit something else, there was a noise coming that side that seemed to be near some bushes

"what was that?" Gaara asked looking around

"I dunno, I guess I hot something" Ino said "Lapras return" she said holding Lapras's pokeball calling her back, then she turned her head and looked around, and she saw a Poochyena, with a boy next to him

"I'm so sorry we where training for my upcoming gym battle" Ino said covering he mouth with her hands

"don't worry about it, it was an accident" the boy said "I'm Inuzuka Kiba by the way, and my Poochyena Akamaru ,so what's your name beautiful?"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino" she said giggling as she blushed "and this is my Eevee" she said pointing at Eevee who just jumped on her shoulders "and Charmeleon" she said pointing at the pokemon next to her

"cute little Eevee you got, a cute pokemon for a cute girl" Kiba said to her

Gaara watching what was going on walked towards Ino and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a very jealous/protective way "yea she's cute isn't she?" he said making Ino blush

"what are you? Her boyfriend?" Kiba asked

"what if I am?" he asked glaring at him, Kiba glared back

They where glaring at each other for what seemed to be hours Ino stood there thinking of a way to break up the silence

"that look like a very well trained Poochyena" Ino said looking at her pokedex

_Pokedex: Poochyena the bite pokemon: A Pokemon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. _

"he was my first pokemon" he said looking at it

"so you gave it a nickname that's cool" Ino smiled

"well since he is my only pokemon I decided to give him a nick name, every one in my family had a dog like pokemon regardless of type"

"wow that's pretty cool I raise all kinds of pokemon I'm going to compete in the pokemon league"

"that's awesome, I'm just traveling around on my own to see the world, just me and Akamaru" he said looking at his pokemon "it seems that Akamaru likes your Eevee, you can't blame him, a pokemon is just as cute as it's trainer" Kiba said grabbing Ino's hand making her blush

Poochyena on the other hand was walking near Eevee when she ran towards Absol, who gave Poochyena a glare making the small pokemon back away

"so Ino since I'm traveling why don't I come with you?" Kiba asked

"that's really nice of you to ask-" Ino was interrupted by Gaara who pulled her away

"haven't you heard that three is a crowd" Gaara glared at him

"WHAT THE F*CK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!" Kiba yelled

"YOU'RE MY F*&ING PROBLEM!!!" Gaara yelled back

"WHAT'S THE MATTER YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TAKE YOUR GIRLDFRIEND AWAY!!!" Kiba yelled punching Gaara throwing him on the floor

"why you-" Gaara said getting up punching Kiba back

Ino was in the background quietly watching to what was going on where they fighting over her? She just meet Kiba but that doesn't mean that he can't fall in love with her at first sight, after all that's how she fell for Gaara, Ino looked at he poketch they been yelling at each other for only five minutes she decided that she had enough of this she walked up to Gaara

"Gaara we have to go if we want to make it to the next town before it gets dark" she said trying to stop the fight

Gaara turned around and looked at her "rigth"

Ino looked at Kiba "it was nice meeting you" Ino said walking away

Kiba was about to say something but got stopped by the glare of a certain redhead causing him to turn back

Thing where quiet for a wile Gaara was walking a head of Ino, he looked back at her from the corner of his eyes, she looked down on the ground, was she mad at him? She had to be he screamed and beat up Kiba for no apparent reason, he might have had a reason, but she didn't knew it he suddenly stopped and looked at her

"is there something wrong?" she asked looking at him, he just stood there looking at her

"Ino I-" he managed to say looking at her "I really don't know how to say this Ino but I-"

"what do you want to tell me Gaara-kun?" Ino said blushing she knew that this was it the moment she was waiting for

"well I-" Gaara started to blush as well, it wasn't no secret now, after he did try to tell her before, is not his fault they where always interrupted, but this time there was no one there to stop him, he decided just to say it what harm would it do?

"I love you Ino" he said grabbing her, bringing her close to him kissing her, Ino wrapped her arms around him, when they ended the kiss Ino looked away blushing, her face was actually as bright as Gaara's hair

"I love you too Gaara" she said smiling as they kissed again

Once they stopped Gaara looked at Ino, and started to walk holding each others hand

* * *

Well that all for this chapter finally some GaaIno well I know is short but stay tuned for the next chapter it will be longer, now review pleace


	22. Chingling's last stand

Hey everyone I'm back with Chapter 22 and let me tell you is hard to come up with names for cities and tows how do the anime people do it do they use names of real places?

Kayle: thanks, I have an idea how Charmeleon will evolve into Charizard

And now with that said let's go to the next chapter

* * *

Ch 22: Chingling's last stand

Ino was humming as she walked with Gaara next to her holding her hand

"what are you doing?" he asked her

"humming why?"

"you're not a humming bird"

"so I do what I want, if I did what people told me to do I would be stock in a classroom instead of traveling around"

"didn't you had a choice?"

"I did, but if I hadn't say anything I wouldn't have a choice, I can stop if you want"

"do what you want Ino" Gaara said wrapping his arm around her, she hugged him and kissed him thou it was hard with Charmeleon on top of her head

"um Charmeleon could you go down for a little bit" Ino said Charmeleon jumped down from Ino's head and walked away a little but fell on the ground

"Charmeleon what happened?" Ino said rushing to Charmeleon

"he tripped on something" Gaara said looking at the ground

"he tripped on what?" Ino said holding Charmeleon in her arms

Gaara picked up something from the ground "on this" he said showing it to Ino

"what is it?" Ino said looking at it

"I dunno" he said taking at it "there's a pokemon center near by maybe someone there knows what it is"

Minutes later wile after Charmeleon and the rest of Ino's pokemon got their check up Ino was looking at Gaara, he looked at her

"you know what, this maybe from a net or something" he said to her

Ino looked at him confused "a net?"

"yea you know to catch stuff"

"who would need a net with ends like that" Ino asked, she turned around to see a woman behind her

"where did you found that kid?" she asked

"her Charmeleon fell on it" Gaara said pointing at Ino "do you know what it is?"

"in fact I do" she said "these belong to pokemon poachers, come with me" she said walking out of the pokemon center, Gaara and Ino follow her, to a police station

"you're in charge here?" Ino asked looking around

"of course I am" she said turning around "oh I didn't introduce myself I'm Kurenai" she introduce herself

Ino and Gaara introduced themselves

"so who exactly are you looking for?" Gaara asked

Kurenai walk to the computer on her desk and shows picture of a girl with long hair

"her names is Kin she's been capturing pokemon in this area for a wile but I could never find her" she said "Gaara could you give me that thing you found?"

"sure" he said reaching into his pocket, and giving the end of the net to her

"with this I should be able to track her down" she said holding it

"we should get going" Gaara said to Ino, she nodded and they started to walk away

It was dark out, Ino and Gaara decided to stop and rest for the nigth, Ino was sitting on the ground looking into empty space

"what's wrong Ino?" Gaara asked sitting next to her

"I was just wondering why would people hire poachers to catch pokemon for them" Ino said "that doesn't seem like a good pokemon trainer to me"

"people like that are pokemon collectors they want pokemon that are unusual, or just a pokemon that they want but they just can't catch on their own" Gaara said

"wow you know a lot" Ino said looking at him

"is not that hard to figure out" he said looking at Ino

"I wonder what pokemon they where after?" Ino asked

"is hard to know they're a lot of pokemon in this area" he said

Suddenly Ino's Chingling came out of her pokeball, Ino stood up and walked toward Chingling

"what's wrong?" Ino asked as Chingling ran or rather hopped by her into the woods

"Chingling!!!" Ino yelled running after her pokemon, when she stopped in front of Chingling when she was a large amount of pokemon trapped in a cage, majority of those pokemon where Chingling

"Ino was wrong?" Gaara asked from behind her

"the pokemon are trapped in that cage is that what you wanted to show us Chingling?"

Ino asked looking at Chingling, she nodded

"we have to get them out" Ino said

"leave that to me" Gaara said holding a pokeball "Sandshrew roll out"

Sandshrew came out of it's pokeball and use rolled out on the cage breaking the pokemon out, Ino's Chingling hopped to the other Chingling and talked to them

"what going on here?" a girl said walking toward the group of pokemon that are running away "you're not getting away go Kricketune" she said throwing a pokeball

"Kricketune" Ino wispered wile taking out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Kricketune the Cricket pokemon: __It crosses its knifelike arms in front of its chest when it cries. It can compose melodies ad lib_

"Kricketune stop those pokemon with secret power" she said

"Chingling use protect to shield the other pokemon" Ino yelled

Chingling's protect stopped Kricketune's hidden power from attacking the other pokemon

"so you're responsible for letting the pokemon out" the girl said

"yes, I am who do you think you are catching pokemon like that" Ino yelled

"all I'm doing is my job little girl the name is Kin by the way, and you are?" the girl smirked

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, and I won't let you catch this pokemon rigth Chingling" Ino said looking at Chingling, Chingling nodded

"yea rigth Kricketune fury cutter"

"Chingling psychic"

Kricketune's fury cutter was thrown back at by Chingling's psychic Kricketune fell back, and attacked Chingling with X-scissor, hitting Chingling, then attacking with fury cutter again, each time Chingling got hit with fury cutter she got more damage until she hit a tree

"Chingling!!!!" Ino yelled running toward her injured pokemon "Chingling are you ok?" Ino asked as she knelled next to her, Chingling was trying to get up but she kept going down

Once Chingling got up, she still wanted to battle

"Chingling you want to stop her don't you? You want to protect all of these pokemon" Ino looked at Chingling and received a nod from her pokemon

"I believe in you Chingling" Ino said as her Chingling started to evolve

"Chingling you evolved!!" Ino said looking at her pokedex

_Pokedex: Chimecho the wind chime pokemon: __To knock foes flying, it makes the air shudder with its cries. It converses using seven cries _

"well, well, well" Kin said "the guy who hired me did say he'll pay me double if I caught a Chimecho, this is my lucky day, Kricketune fury cutter"

"Chimecho use yawn, and follow it with psywave" Ino yelled

Chimecho used yawn on Kricketune making it fall asleep, and was later hit by a psywave hitting Kin and throwing her against a tree

"good job Chimecho, now Chikorita use vine whip to tie those two to the tree" Ino said calling out Chikorita

"Chikori" Chikorita said as he vine whip wrapped around Kin, and her pokemon

When it was morning Kurenai arrested Kin and took her to jail where she'll stay there for a long time

Ino watched into the horizon, as the sun was staring to rise, then she looked at Chimecho, who was looking at the other pokemon

"they need you here Chimecho" Ino said looking at her

"Chime?" Chimecho said looking at her

"you said you wanted to protect them and-" Ino started to cry "I-I think is best for you to stay here with them Chimecho"

"Chime" Chimecho nodded and hugged Ino

"I'll miss you" she said

"Chime" Chimecho said as she left her trainers arms, and left with the other pokemon

"don't forget about me Chimecho, we'll see each other again some day!!!" Ino said as she saw her Chimecho disappear

"is hard to let go of a friend" Gaara said

"yea I'll always remember her, and I know she won't forget me" Ino said as she started to walk in the opposite direction, on her way to the next city

* * *

Well this chapter is done, it was so hard I always wrote Chingling instead of Chimecho after Chingling evolved


	23. Princess Festival

Hey guys chapter 23 is up I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long, is hard to come up with names for cities so I hope you guys don't mind me only mentioning the cities that have gyms in them

Kayle: Ino has no favorite in her team, she has a really good connection with her pokemon especially Charmeleon

Kirri Kitty: thanks, I'm glad you like it

* * *

Ch 23: Princess Festival

"all rigth this is my favorite time of the year!!!!" Ino said all exited "the Princess Festival!!!!!"

"oh great" Gaara said sarcastically "all my life I've been coming here with my sister and my mom, and I doubt that is going to be any different now that I'm here with my girlfriend"

"so you've been here before great, so you know what to do" Ino smiled

Two hours later Ino was walking with Charmeleon on her shoulder, and Gaara behind her carrying a lot of stuff including clothes, shoes everything a girl could want

"well that's all the shopping I'm going to do for today let's go and eat" Ino said looking at Gaara

"wait you're done?"

"yea why?"

"usually my sister makes me and my brother carry so many things that we can't see where we're going"

"not all girls are like that, now do you want to eat something or not?"

"I guess" he said looking at her

"this all look delicious" Ino said holding a spoon, in front of her where pieces of cakes, ice ream, and her favorite chocolate pudding, she put the spoon in her mouth and looked at Gaara who had a glass of water

"is that all your getting?" she said with the spoon still I her mouth

"I still have to pay Ino" he said looking at her

"oh" Ino said taking a piece of cake and gave it to him "you want it?"

"I'm not really hungry" he said

"yea rigth after all the walking we did, you say you're not hungry just take it" Ino said holding the plate out to him

"fine I'll have it" he said taking the plate from her hand, and eating it "happy now?"

"you don't like sweet thing don't you?" Ino said

"no he doesn't, I never thougth I'll see you here Gaara" Temari said from behind Ino

"oh is you" Ino said glaring at Temari

"yea it's me, I come here every year, as Gaara probably mentioned before" Temari said sitting next to Ino

"you got another badge, did you asked Gaara for another match?" Temari asked

"actually I just gave it to her, she already earned it, you had no position to take it away Temari" Gaara glared at her

"whatever, so Kankuro told me that you and Gaara are a couple now"

"so" Gaara said glaring at his sister

"_there's nothing wrong if that's what you're thinking, Gaara is just that you can do better" _

"_what's that supposed to mean!!!" Ino said slamming her hands on the table _

"_it means that you're not good enough, or pretty enough" Temari smirked at her _

"_says you a pokemon coordinator, and who are you say I'm not pretty" _

"_I may be a coordinator but I can beat you any time little girl" _

"_you're on Temari" Ino said holding a pokeball _

"_don't cry when you loose" Temari said "Shikamaru referee the battle" _

"_why don't you two settle this in another way" Shikamaru said _

"_what do you suggest?" Temari said _

"_well, since you didn't heard the announcement that they just made, there's going to be a competition why don't you settle it then" _

"_that sounds like a good idea, you won't stand a chance since you're not pretty enough" Temari said walking away, with Shikamaru following her _

"_that guy is going to trip" Gaara said noticing the large amount of things Shikamaru was caring_

"_I'll show her, I'll beat her" Ino said _

"_good luck" Gaara said _

_An hour later the contest was starting all the girls where wearing beautiful kimonos Ino still had her hair down her kimono was purple with pink cherry blossoms, Temari also had her hair down, her kimono was pink_

"_wow Temari looks awesome" Shikamaru said _

"_Ino looks better" Gaara said _

"_hey if it isn't Gaara" Naruto said as he walked toward him _

"_Naruto what are you doing here?" _

"_I'm here to see my girlfriend win" he said pointing at a girl with blue hair, and violet eyes, her kimono was a light blue, with purple flowers _

_The announcer started explaining the roles saying that the grand price will be a pokemon egg, and a set of pokemon dolls and that the girls will be battling _

"_so this is going to be a pokemon battle hu? Then you'll never win Ino" Temari said _

"_sorry Temari, but that pokemon egg, and the dolls are mine" _

_Later before the competition was ready to start Ino walked toward Gaara, who was talking to Naruto _

"_hey Naruto long time no see" Ino said waiving at him _

"_hey Ino, Gaara told me you're his girlfriend now" _

"_yup, so what are you doing here?" Ino asked him _

"_I'm with my girlfriend Hinata, here she comes now" he said as Hinata got closer to him "Gaara, Ino this is my girlfriend Hinata" _

"_h-hi nice to meet you" Hinata said shyly _

"_nice to meet you too" Ino said "are you in the competition too?" _

"_y-yes I am" Hinata said _

"_well then let's do our best" Ino said, Hinata nodded _

_When the tournament started the rules where a four on four pokemon battle Ino wan all her battles using one pokemon she didn't need to call her other pokemon on her first battle Ino only used Eevee, her second battle Charmeleon was the only pokemon she used on the match after that was Buizel, then Chikorita, and lastly Lapras, Lapras did perfectly since this was her first time battling that was Ino's battles threw most of the competition and it went in that order Eevee, Charmeleon, Buizel, Chikorita, and Lapras _

_Temari and Hinata also wan their battles using one pokemon only, unlike the other girls in the competition Ino's, Hinata's, and Temari's pokemon had more experience _

_It was time for the semi-final battle and Ino was against Hinata, if she wan this battle she was going to go against Temari _

"_Hinata is going against Ino, I know Hinata will do great" Naruto said "you can win Hinata" Naruto cheered Hinata on _

_When the battle began Hinata called her pokemon first _

"_go Skitty" Hinata said throwing a pokeball _

"_wow a Skitty my mom has one too" Ino said taking out her pokedex _

_Pokedex: Skitty the kitten pokemon: __It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail. _

"ok go Lapras" Ino said calling Lapras out

"Skitty assist" Hinata called out

"Lapras get ready for anything" Ino said

Skitty's rigth paw glowed and pointed it toward Lapras and used thunder on Lapras, Lapras swiftly used protect to save herself from the thunder attack, and used ice beam, Skitty dodged it and used double slap, Lapras used body slam on Skitty fainting her, Hinata's second pokemon was Meowth, Meowth attacked Lapras with fake out making Lapras unable to attack

Ino took out her pokedex to check what it had to say about Meowth

_Pokedex: Meowth the Scratch Cat Pokemon: It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly. _

Meowth attacked Lapras with feint attack, Lapras used ice beam throwing Meowth back hitting the ground, Meowth used water pulse, Lapras used blizzard freezing the water pulse then used ice beam on Meowth making it faint, Hinata's third pokemon was Horsea, Ino took out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Horsea the dragon pokemon: It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees._

Horsea used smokescreen, Lapras couldn't see anything and was hit by Horsea's hydro pump, Lapras used protect, then attacked with ice beam, and Horsea was out Hinata's lat pokemon was Glaceon

"a Glaceon hu?" Ino took out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Glaceon the __Fresh Snow Pokemon: As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles. _

Lapras attacked Glaceon with ice beam, Glaceon used mirror coat, throwing the ice beam back at Lapras, then Glaceon attacked Lapras with ice shard, and then hit Lapras with iron tail making her faint

"you did good Lapras" Ino said calling Lapras back "Charmeleon you're up"

Charmeleon attacked with fire fang hitting Glaceon, Glaceon used ice shard on Charmeleon but was stopped by Charmeleon's flamethrower it kept going until it hit Glaceon making her faint

"you good job Charmeleon" Ino said hugging Charmeleon

"g-good job Ino" Hinata said

"thanks you did a good job too" Ino said

Ino's final battle was against Temari

"this is pay back time Temari!!" Ino said holding a pokeball

"yea rigth you're going to loose" Temari said throwing a pokeball "go Altaria"

'_Altaria perfect' _Ino thougth throwing a pokeball "Lapras you're up"

Both Lapras and Altaria where ready to battle, Altaria attacked first with dragon breath hitting Lapras, Lapras attacks Altaria with ice beam taking Altaria out

"you got lucky with this one, go Lopunny" Temari said throwing a pokeball

Lopunny attacked Lapras with thunderbolt, Lapras used protect and attacked Lopunny with hydro pump Lopunny got hit and fell on the ground, but she got up and attacked Lapras with dizzy punch, Lapras was not only hit but she became confused, Lapras kept hitting herself Lopunny attacked Lapras with thunderbolt taking Lapras out, Ino called Lapras back, Ino stood there thinking which of her pokemon she could call next, she decided to call Eevee out

When Eevee entered the battle Lopunny was the first one to attack with thunderbolt, Eevee dodged it using dig, then attacking Lopunny from underground, Lopunny attacked Eevee with dizzy punch confusing Eevee as well, Lopunny attacked Eevee with jump kick that not only did major damage to Eevee but took her out of her confusion, Eevee attacked Lopunny with return that was very effective Lopunny was getting tiered from that attack

Temari decided that her next attack had to take Eevee out since that jump kick took a lot out of Eevee

"Lopunny jump kick" Temari said

Lopunny jumped and was going down to Eevee but Eevee jumped out of the way making Lopunny crash, Eevee then attacked Lopunny with iron tail, Lopunny was almost out, but she hanged in there4 and used hyper beam a risky move on the position Lopunny was in, Eevee was hit and fainted, Ino called Eevee back, and called Chikorita

Chikorita attacked Lopunny with magical leaf, and since Lopunny couldn't move due to the hyper beam she just used, she was hit by Chikorita's magical leaf and fainted

"you've gotten better than the last time we battle" Temari said calling Lopunny back, and throwing another pokeball "Skarmory you're up"

"Skarmory" Ino said taking out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Skarmory the Armor bird pokemon: Despite being clad entirely in iron-hard armor, it flies at speeds over 180 mph. _

Skarmory was up in the air Chikorita attacked with magical leaf, but Skarmory dodged the attack, Skarmory attacked Chikorita with still wing, Chikorita jumped out of the way using her wine whip, Skarmory attacked Chikorita with air slash, Chikorita was hit and fell to the ground, Ino called Chikorita back, Ino had one pokemon left

"like I said you've gotten better, but you only made it this far by luck and your luck just ran out" Temari said laughing

"well Temari, since your so confident let make a little wager, if I win I get one of your contest ribbons, and if you win well you pick" Ino said

"you're on, I'll tell you what I want when I win" Temari said smirking _'I hope you liked spending time with my brother cuz after you loose this battle you'll never see him again' _Temari thougth smirking

"Charmeleon you're up" Ino said looking at Charmeleon

Charmeleon jumped into the stadium ready to battle, Skarmory attacked Charmeleon with fury attack, Charmeleon waited until Skarmory was close enough, and used flamethrower, making Skarmory to fall back, Skarmory got back up into the air and used swift attack, Charmeleon countered with flame thrower, throwing the swift attack back at skarmory doing double the damage it would normally do since it had a fire type boost, as Skarmory was being hit Charmeleon launched another flamethrower hitting Skarmory head on, Temari called Skarmory back once he hit the floor

"you just got lucky, with the type advantage, but you're done now!!!" Temari said throwing a pokeball "Glameow you're up!!"

Glameow came out ready to fight Ino knew this battle wasn't going to be easy, but she had to win she had to take Temari back to earth, that girl probably had all five ribbons already so she probably thougth that she was invincible, and besides this was payback, from the last time

Glameow attacked with fury swipes hitting Charmeleon, Chameleon attacked with fire fang, but Glameow dodged it and attacked with iron tail, Charmeleon jumped out of the way, Glameow kept the iron tail attack coming until she hit Charmeleon, Charmeleon attacked Glameow with flamethrower Glameow jumped out of the way, Charmeleon then used fire fang, but Glameow dodged that too, then attacked Charmeleon with iron tail, Charmeleon fell back, and Glameow attacked with water pulse cause some major damage, then used shock waive on Charmeleon, and then iron tail

"Charmeleon!!!!" Ino yelled as she saw her pokemon being thrown to the ground

"you're done you little bitch" Temari said confidently

Charmeleon was trying to get up, watching Glameow who was in front of him sticking her tongue at him

'_face it you lost, you can't even get up' _Glameow smirked

'_oh yea I'm going to kick your ass Glameow' _Charmeleon said still trying to get up

Ino watched as Charmeleon was still trying to stand, why did he wanted to keep battling? Was it because of her? Because she wanted to win against Temari so much? Ino's eyes widen as she saw Charmeleon began to evolving

"Charmeleon evolved into Charizard" Ino said taking out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Charizard the flame pokemon: It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles _

"so your pokemon evolved big deal, Glameow let's finish this eater pulse"

"dodge it Charizard"

Glameow's water pulse missed as Charizard flew up, Glameow attacked with shock waive hitting Charizard, he started to fall, Glameow hit Charizard with iron tail, Charizard grabbed Glameow, by the tail and used seismic toss, Glameow used Shock waive wile Charizard was attacking, but he kept going with the attack until he threw Glameow into the ground causing a cloud of dirt to come up, once it cleared it showed that Glameow was out

"I wan, I WAN!!!!" Ino said jumping around "Charizard you did it" Ino said hugging Charizard

"congratulations Ino" Hinata said

"thanks" Ino smiled "is all thanks to Charizard"

"I can't believe she beat me" Temari said watching Ino jump around, she walked up to Ino "you did a good job kid" Temari said holding one of her ribbons "here you wan"

"I don't want it, you can keep it" Ino said walking away from Temari, she had a confused look on her face

"she's not like you Temari, she should have taken your ribbon thou, you took her badge" Gaara said walking away from her

Ino was looking at the pokemon dolls she just wan they where beautiful, they where all dressed in kimonos, and on top of that, she also wan a pokemon egg, she held it in her arms and looked at it, it was blue

"I wonder what pokemon it would hatch from this?" Ino said

"you'll have to wait, to find out" Gaara said standing next to her

"I can wait" Ino said smiling at him

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter this one was a long one wasn't it?


	24. Problems

Hey guys this story keeps going and going well let's go to chapter 24

* * *

Ch 24: problems

Ino was walking threw the streets of Sound city she held Charizard pokeball in her hand, she missed having a pokemon on her shoulder, but now she had a pokemon egg to take care of, Ino stopped on front of the gym doors they opened and some one came out

"Sakura??" Ino said watching the pink haired girl come out talking to a guy with black hair

"if it isn't Ino pig" Sakura said "what are you doing here?"

"I came to challenge the gym leader to a battle" Ino said all pumped up

"if you're looking for the gym leader, I'm him" the boy said "I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he said looking at Ino "what's your name pretty girl?"

"I'm Y-Yamanaka I-Ino" she said nervously

"such a pretty name, for a pretty girl like you"

Ino laughed nervously as she blushed, Gaara closed his fist, and walked over to Sasuke, and pulled him away from Ino

"listen Uchiha, next time you want to flirt with a girl, don't do it with mine!!" Gaara glared at him

"Ino, is Gaara your boyfriend?" Sakura said

"yup, isn't that awesome" Ino smiled blushing a little

"he can do better" Sakura said

'_not another one'_ Ino thougth looking down "what are you doing here Sakura?"

"I just got my third badge" Sakura said holding the badge she just got "how many badges do you have?"

"three, I'm going for my fourth one today" Ino said

"actually, can it wait until tomorrow Ino?" Sasuke said "my pokemon need a rest from the battle they just had"

"ok I guess I can wait until tomorrow" Ino said a little disappointed

"then I'll see you tomorrow, pretty girl" he said walking away

Ino blushed, Gaara glared at her, when she noticed that he was glaring at her she looked away, this wasn't good she already had a boyfriend, thou he never really told her she was pretty, or rarely complemented her, in anything, Ino shook her head she had to get ready for her battle tomorrow

Ino sat on the grass out side of the pokemon center all of her pokemon where out, she was thinking on what pokemon she was going to use Lapras did well on the Princess Festival competition that she decided to use Lapras, Charizard had to go in battle, she needed one more pokemon but which one she decided to go with Eevee

"ok so I'm going to use Lapras, Charizard, and Eevee" Ino said standing up

Chikorita and Buizel didn't look too happy

"don't worry you two, you'll be on other battles" Ino said trying to cheer them up

"good luck on your battle tomorrow" Gaara said he had his bag on him "tell me how it goes"

"you're not going to watch?" Ino asked

"why?" Gaara said walking away

"where are you going?" Ino asked

"away from you" Gaara sad

Ino felt tears starting to form in her eyes "away from me? W-what did I do?" Ino asked herself starting to cry, Eevee walked up to Ino and rubbed her face against Ino's leg, Ino looked down and looked at Eevee, and picked her up

"oh Eevee, you're going to miss Absol aren't you?" Ino said hugging her "it was my fault I should have never let Sasuke get to me like that, I don't like him I just blushed a little, any girl would do that if some guy tells them they're pretty"

Ino sigh looking down "it would have been nice if Gaara told me I was pretty, but he never does"

"hey Ino getting your pokemon ready?" Ino heard some one talk to her from behind, she turned around to be face to face with Sasuke

"yea I have my pokemon team all ready for tomorrow"

Sasuke noted that she was sad

"is something wrong?" he asked

"n-no nothings wrong" Ino said putting her pokemon back in their pokeballs, Eevee stayed in her arms "I gotta go" Ino said walking away

"hey I have an idea why don't I show you around the city, I know my Mightyena would like it"

"why do you say that?" Ino asked confused

"well he usually growls at everybody, but he's quiet now" Sasuke said pointing at Mightyena

"wow I didn't knew your pokemon was out" Ino said looking at Mightyena as she took out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Mightyena the bite pokemon: It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer._

"wow Mightyena sounds like a really cool pokemon" Ino said putting her pokedex away

"so Ino what do you say, we go for that walk now?" Sasuke said "or your boyfriend is going to beat me up for that?"

"Gaara left, I think that was his way of saying it's over" Ino said looking down

"you're too good for him" Sasuke said making Ino blush again "so should we get going, is noon and I know this really good place to eat" he said

Ino stood there for a minute thinking about it, she had Gaara to thing about what would he think that she was with another guy, wait! He left her, she was rigth that was is way of saying 'I'm breaking up with you' Ino looked at Sasuke

"sure I would love to" she smiled as she walked with him

Hours passed and they where still talking, mostly about random things they had so much things in common both of them had older siblings who thougth little of them, she also learned that he was born in Konoha, but moved when he was older, even Eevee had an easier time with Mightyena than she had with Absol

Ino could actually keep a conversation going longer than she ever did with Gaara, then Ino remembered something

"hey Sasuke?"

"yea"

"when I first started I bumped into this guy who said his name was Uchiha Itachi do you knew him?"

"he's my brother" Sasuke said looking down "he left one day, and never came back, where did you saw him"

"he's working with the Akatsuki now" Ino said looking down "he tried to catch my pokemon, thankfully I got my pokemon back" Ino smiled

"you're so cute when you smile" Sasuke said looking at her, Ino blushed

Sasuke then grabbed Ino and pined her into the wall, and was about to kiss her

"S-Sasuke" Ino said looking away from him

"what's wrong?" he said looking at her

"I-I can't I have a boyfriend" she said

"he left you remember, who would do that?"

"he may have been mad"

"he doesn't even pay attention to you"

"what do you mean by that? Is not like you see us every day"

"I saw you two this morning, he wasn't that close to you, you weren't holding hands or anything, no one could tell you're his girlfriend "

"that's not true, we do all those boyfriend girldfriend stuff" Ino said, but deep inside she felt like he was rigth, that maybe Gaara didn't actually return her feelings, Ino shook her head pushing Sasuke, and her thougths away

"listen Sasuke, I really like Gaara and nothing will make me change my feelings, understand!!!!" Ino said glaring at him

"if you say so" Sasuke said walking away

***the next day***

Ino stood in front of the gym ready to beat Sasuke, she walked inside to see Sasuke waiting for her

"are you ready to loose?" Sasuke said

"you'll be the one loosing Uchiha" Ino said confidently

The referee said that this was going to be a three-on-three battle, with the challenger being able to switch pokemon

"Sneasel come on out" Sasuke said throwing a pokeball

Ino took out her pokedex as Sneasel landed on the battle field

_Pokedex: Sneasel the Sharp Claw Pokemon: It feeds on eggs stolen from nests. Its sharply hooked claws rip vulnerable spots on prey. _

"Eevee you're up!!" Ino yelled throwing a pokeball

Eevee came out of her pokeball

The battle began and Sneasel attacked Eevee with faint attack hitting Eevee throwing her far Eevee used iron tail on Sneasel, Sneasel stopped Eevee by using icy wind, when Eevee landed on the ground Sneasel hit Eevee with brick break

"Eevee is unable to battle" the referee said as Ino called Eevee back

"Lapras you're up!!!!" Ino said

Lapras came out of her pokeball and was ready to battle, Sneasel attacked with shadow claw, Lapras used protect Sneasel then used brick break, Lapras was out, Ino called Lapras back, she had one pokemon left

"Charizard you're up!!" Ino threw a pokeball

Charizard came out of his pokeball and attacked first with flamethrower hitting Sneasel, Sneasel used blizzard, Charizard dodge it and used fire fang on Sneasel hitting him, Charizard the attacked with seismic toss, Sneasel attacked Charizard with dark pulse wile Charizard was in mid air, Charizard still held Sneasel, and dropped him into the ground, Sneasel got up and attacked Charizard with focus punch, Charizard fell to the ground ending the battle

"Charizard!!!" Ino yelled running toward her pokemon "you did a good job" she said putting him back in his pokeball

"you loose Ino" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, Ino juts glared at him

"good luck next time baby" he said walking away

"I am not your baby!!" Ino hissed at him as she walked out of the gym, and ran to the pokemon center

* * *

Well Sasuke is a jerck , his cool personality costed Ino badly..... I'm done for today bye


	25. training

Hey guys I know last chapter wasn't that good with Ino loosing not only her battle but her boyfriend too well let's see what happens in this chapter

Kiwi4me: that's Gaara for ya

* * *

Ch 25: training

Ino was out side of the pokemon center looking at her pokemon

"I'm sorry guys, we lost because of me, I couldn't keep my mind straight" Ino said looking down, all of her pokemon looked at her

"all the time I was thinking about something else, I shouldn't be a trainer" Ino said moving her gaze from the ground and sighed "oh well we could always give it another try if we train hard enough, unless you guys want to quit now" Ino said "my sister was rigth I am a sorry excuse for a trainer, if I can't keep my mind in the battle, you guys must hate me now" Ino said looking down

All of Ino's pokemon yelled at her at once, they where there when Gaara left their trainer, they knew she was sad, and of course she would be thinking about him, but they didn't hate her, or wanting to give up, Ino stood up and looked at them

"you're rigth, I can't give up we can solve my personal problems later, what do you guys say we train, go to the next gym and go back to this one later then we'll beat Sasuke up!!!" Ino said all of her pokemon agreed with her

Ino walked out of Sound on her way to her next destination Iwagakure, this time she knew she was going to do better, she was going to train with her pokemon, they'll get stronger

*********

Gaara was looking outside of a window in a pokemon center in the middle of the forest, is been a week since he left Ino, he didn't wanted to see her anymore, what kind of girlfriend was she? Letting other guys flirt with her, she didn't even mentioned the fact of her having a boyfriend when Sasuke first flirted with her, he talked with his sister, she said that things like that happen to her a lot, sometimes Shikamaru as lazy as he is, would punch the guy so he'll get away from her, he looked out the window again it was pouring out, if anyone was out a that time they may get sick

Gaara walked away from the window as the wind started to pick up outside he saw his sister

"hey Gaara" Temari said

He didn't reply he just walked away from her

"um Gaara, can I ask you something?"

"what?" he said to her

"isn't that Ino's Buizel?" Temari said pointing at a Buizel that just came inside of the pokemon Center, he seemed to be looking for help

Gaara looked at the pokemon, it was in fact Ino's Buizel

"no it isn't" he said walking away

Buizel was pointing outside like he needed help some one walked over to Buizel and followed him out, even if it was still raining it seems that Ino was in trouble, not that Gaara cared, she probably has a new boyfriend that can help her, but what if something bad happened to her, and she could be badly injured or something, Gaara decided that he didn't care

"Gaara" Temari glared at him

"what?"

"what where your exact words when you left Ino?"

"I told her that I was leaving and when she asked my where I said away from you"

"and all of that because another guy was flirting with her and she blushed, Gaara you're horrible"

"says you, you hate Ino"

"not really, I just" Temari stopped "forget it, Gaara you can't express your feeling, no wonder the girl blushed when another guy complements her" Temari said walking away "if you don't mind I think I saw Ino walk in with some one helping her, it looks like she's sick poor girl out in the rain like that"

**********

Ino woke up and she didn't knew where she was, the first thing she saw was her Buizel, who jumped at her

"hey Buizel where am I ?" Ino asked looking around

"you're in a room dhu" Temari said standing by the door, Ino tried to get up but Temari stopped her "don't try to get up, you hurt yourself really bad, not to mention that you got sick from being all that time under the rain, what where you doing?"

"I was training with Buizel, I lost my last gym battle"

"after my brother left?"

Ino nodded, and she looked down

"how did you got hurt?"

"I was training with Buizel, and I tripped on something, I guess twisted my ankle or something it hurts a lot and now I guess I also have a cold" Ino sneezed

"yup you're sick all rigth" Temari put her hand on Ino's forehead "and you have a fever too, you should go back to sleep"

"why are you here helping me Temari?" Ino said looking at her "I thougth you hated me, or is it because I'm not with your brother anymore?"

Temari sighed and sat next to Ino

"listen Ino, I understand what happened between you and my brother, the same thing happened to me once, and well things didn't went well for a wile but I didn't loose a battle after that" Temari said laughing

"but seriously we all deal with our problems in different ways, don't worry thing will work out in the end" Temari said Ino nodded

Temari got up and walked out of the room "by the way" Temari said stopping at the door

"what?" Ino asked

"that jacket you where wearing, isn't that my brother's"

"yea, he gave it to me once, and said I could keep it when I tried to give it back to him" Ino said blushing a little

"ok then sleep well" Temari said exiting the room

"ok" Ino said all that she had to do now was sleep and get better, when Ino woke up she was felling better, she got up she felt pain in he ankle when she stepped on the floor

"ok so maybe I'm not that better, but I can't sit around doing nothing" Ino said looking at a clock is almost twelve "and I don't have time to sit around and do nothing" Ino said graving her things and exiting the room

Outside in the forest Ino was training with her pokemon

"ok guys our last gym battle may have been a lost but next time we get there we'll win" she said confidently "like I said my personal problems can wait"

"what??" Ino said when all of her pokemon looked at her "OK so maybe I'm still thinking about that, but I won't let you guys down ok" Ino said confidently all of her pokemon nodded

"ok let's do this Charizard flamethrower, Eevee dig"

Eevee dodge Charizard's flamethrower by digging underground,

"Charizard fly up, Eevee when you come up use swift on Charizard"

Charizard was up in the air, Eevee came from under ground Eevee used swift, and was coming straight at Charizard

"Charizard flamethrower, Eevee shadow ball"

Eevee dodged the flamethrower by jumping out of the way, and attack with shadow ball, Charizard flew around it dodging it

"Ok that's good, now let's try dodging ice beams, Lapras you're up" Ino threw a pokeball

"Lapras use ice beam, Charizard counter it with flamethrower, Eevee dodge it"

Lapras used her ice beam, Charizard stopped it with his flamethrower, and Eevee dodged it by using dig

"that good, now Charizard flamethrower, Eevee swift, Lapras use protect"

Charizard and Eevee combined their attacks, Lapras stopped it using protect

"ok Chikorita come out" Ino said throwing another pokeball

"now Chikorita you battle against Eevee, and Charizard against Lapras" Ino said

"Chikorita razor leaf, Eevee swift, Lapras blizzard, Charizard flamethrower"

Chikorita launched her razor leaf attack, and was stopped by Eevee's swift attack, Lapras used blizzard, Charizard dodged it by flying up, and used flamethrower, an hour later Ino thougth that that was enough for now

"ok guys that's enough you did a great job" Ino said "I bet you're all hungry by now, and we cant forget Buizel" Ino said calling out Buizel, then she said as she gave her pokemon food

Ino sad on the floor, she had been standing for a long time and her ankle still hurt, but she could hold it, she didn't want her pokemon to get too worried about her,

"her Charizard" Ino said as her Charizard landed next to her "isn't it a nice day?"

Charizard nodded

"just like the day we started out journey together, do you remember, I pointed toward Konoha and I said that I'll go back there and beat Tsunade"

Charizard nodded again

"we added Chikorita to our team, and we meet Gaara's Larvitar remember" Ino said then she looked down "I wonder what would have happened if I never saw that pokemon, thou I would have had to meet Gaara eventually rigth?"

Charizard nodded

"yea, it doesn't matter where I would have meet Gaara, in the forest or Suna, I would have still ended here feeling like I do now" Ino got up "well is time for us to keep going we can't stay here too long, so is everyone ready to go" Ino said looking at her pokemon, the all nodded

"ok everyone return" Ino said calling Chikorita, Lapras and Buizel back "your turn Charizard return" Ino said calling Charizard back "ok Eevee your last" Ino said but Eevee was gone

"Eevee where did you go?" Ino said looking around with Eevee's pokeball in her hand, then she felt something on top of her head causing her to drop the pokeball hitting it against a rock breaking it

"Eevee!!!" Ino said looking up "don't scare me like that" Ino said taking Eevee of her head, and looked for Eevee's pokeball, she saw it on the ground broken

"hu well I guess you a pokemon out of her pokeball rigth now" she said looking at the shatter pokeball on the ground "but you can't travel on my arm until the egg hatches" Ino said Eevee nodded as she jumped on Ino's shoulder

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter stay tuned for chapter 26


	26. the psychic pokemon battle

hey guys what's up it took me a long time to update this I know, I'm also working on another crossover this one is with Naruto and Inuyahsa, and is NaruHina with GaaIno as well......what like you didn't knew I was going to add GaaIno to it I thougth people knew me beeter LOL check it out. Anyway ejoy chapter 26 I'm really having a hard time with chapter titles

* * *

Ch26: the psychic pokemon battle

After one month traveling in the forest, Ino finally arrived at Iwagakure, Ino walked threw the streets she decided that she had to get herself a map, and lunch wile she was at it

After that Ino and Eevee walked around town, they noticed a group of people watching something

"what's going on?" Ino asked

"the gym leader challenge some guy to a pokemon battle" a boy said

Ino looked at Eevee "what do you say we go watch Eevee?" Ino said, and Eevee nodded, they both made their way to the crowd, the gym leader was a girl with long brown hair, Ino's eyes widen when she saw who this girl was going against

"G-Gaara, he's here" Ino wispered

"that guy has no chance against Kateland the gym leader" a boy said next to her

"don't be so sure Gaara has really strong pokemon with him" Ino said "and we'll be able to see what kind of pokemon the gym leader has" Ino said to Eevee, Eevee nodded

"ok I call Espeon" Kateland said throwing a pokeball

"wow an Espeon, that's another one of Eevee's evolutions" Ino said taking out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Espeon the Sun Pokemon: It's fur has the look and feel of velvet, the orb on it's forehead glows when it uses psycho-power _

Eevee was looking at Espeon, she has never seen such a beautiful pokemon, she saw all of her possible evolutions on the tournament she participated a wile back, but she hasn't seen that one, she wanted to evolve into it rigth now, but it was impossible to evolve rigth now, but she'll get there eventually

" I think I know which pokemon Gaara is going to use, you should be happy Eevee, is been a wile since you saw him" Ino said, Eevee looked at her

"Absol come on out" Gaara said calling Absol out

Eevee's had a smile on her face Ino was rigth she hadn't seen Absol in a wile and she missed him, as much as Ino missed Gaara

"I told ya" Ino said as they watched the battle

"Espeon use iron tail"

"dodge it Absol and use shadow claw"

Espeon's iron tail ended up hitting the ground and was hit by Absol's shadow claw, Espeon attacked with swift throwing Absol back, Absol used aerial ace, hitting Espeon, Espeon used psychic, but it had no effect on Absol

"psychic attacks have no effect on dark types" Gaara said "this battle is over, Absol nigth slash"

Absol charged at Espeon, but Espeon blocked Absol's attack with iron tail sending him back, then Espeon attacked Absol with shadow ball, throwing him back, as Absol was getting up Espeon used morning sun, healing himself, Absol attacked with nigth slash once more hitting Espeon sending him back, but he had energy to keep going and used sunny day once more

Espeon then used swift on Absol, Absol jumped out of the way, but was still hit by the swift attack he landed on the ground, hitting it hard, he got up and attacked Espeon with quick attack, Espeon dodged in, and was hit by a nigth slash attack from Absol, Espeon use psychic on himself, landing safely on the ground, and attacked Absol with iron tail, Absol jumped out of the way and it Espeon with shadow claw, followed by dark pulse throwing Espeon on the ground

"Absol finish it with sand tomb"

"Sand Tomb?!?!" Kateland said shocked she knew that an Absol couldn't use that attack

Espeon was trapped by Absol's sand tomb making him unable to move, then Absol attacked Espeon with nigth slash fainting him

"Espeon return" Kateland said calling her pokemon back "you did good kid" she said "next time we battle I'll win thou" she said walking away

"he wan!!!" Ino said exited she was started to run towards him, with a smile on her face, he couldn't be mad at her anymore, her hearth beating faster and faster as she got closer to him, what was only a few inches seemed like miles for her, she couldn't wait to talk to him again

"Gaara!!!" Ino said her smile faded when he glared at her then started to walk away from her

Ino stared at him as he walked away, Ino shook her head, and tried to catch up to him again, so maybe that wasn't what she expected for him to react, but is not like she was expecting him to kiss her or something, the time that she was traveling she figured, that she had to apologize for what happened in Sound, even if it wasn't her fault, and is not like she kissed the guy but, with guys you can never be too sure, Ino finally caught up with him

"Gaara I saw your battle, both of you where awesome rigth Eevee" Ino said, Eevee agreed with her, "listen Gaara I want to ap-" Ino said before she realized that he wasn't there any more

Ino started to cry "h-he doesn't want to talk to me anymore" Ino said looking down

Eevee rubbed her head against Ino's cheek

"Eevee do you think I should give up? He doesn't want me around him" Ino said Eevee shook her head saying no, Ino understood what Eevee was trying to say "I now you think I should keep going but sometimes I'm not sure I guess my sister was rigth" Ino said looking up at the sky

_Flashback _

_Ino was standing in front of the pool in the Pokemon Academy, her sister walked up to her _

_"so Ino is Gaara your boyfriend?" she asked with a smirk on her face _

_"what!?! N-no" Ino said "at least not yet" she said blushing _

_"so you do like him hu? I knew it" Inoue said "sorry Ino but I doubt he'll ever be your boyfriend" _

_"why do you say that?" _

_"I dunno I guess is because you'll end up messing it up, and then when that happens you try to fix it, and you put too much of your mind into it, and end up messing everything else up, and what you're trying to accomplish" _

_Ino wanted to yell at her sister but she was rigth she remembered when they where little how Inoue always did things better than her, and she would get praises from everyone around them, Ino tried to outshine her sister but she always did worse, only her parents gave her some sort of praise, not as much as they gave Inoue, but it was something _

_End of Flashback_

Ino shook he head, she wasn't going to end now, so she had her share of screw ups, but at least she tried to fix them unlike her sister who was said to be so perfect, she wasn't perfect, no one's perfect

"what am I doing thinking about this stuff, so what if I messed up my relationship with Gaara? I can learn from that when we get back together if a guy is making a move on I'll say that I have a boyfriend already, and then we'll be happy" Ino said smiling "if we get back together" Ino said looking down, Ino shook her head and started to walk

Ino walk to the gym when she saw Gaara sitting on a bench in the park, he looked or rather glared at her, Ino looked away trying to hide her blush, she was about to go talk to him, but her badge was more important, than her personal life, that's a pokemon trainer's priority, oh fuck the trainer's priority, she had to talk to him, she didn't know how much of a bad idea it was until she got to where he was sitting, this time she came from behind him

"hi Gaara!!!" Ino smiled waiting for a reply from him, she got none, she sighed trying to calm herself, and sat down "I um lost my battle against Sasuke" Ino said looking at him he didn't look at her or replied

"I'm going for my next badge do you want to come and watch it" Ino said with a smile on her face even if it he said no, she wanted to hear a reply from him

"why bother you're going to loose aren't you?" he said Ino's mouth was opened and then she closed them enraged

"I'm not going to loose understand me the only reason I lost last time was because I couldn't concentrate cuz I was hoping that you " Ino closed her eyes and started to cry "forget it!!! I tried to apologize for the Sasuke thing this morning but you walked way what's your problem "

"you want to know what my problem is, my problem is having you for a girlfriend!!!" he yelled at her

Ino froze did he just said what she thougth he said, she must have heard wrong, ok so maybe she let her emotions get the worst of her but was she a problem to him? Ino felt her tears go down her face as she looked at him, he saw her crying, but he still glared at her

"well I guess I should get going let's go Eevee" Ino said walking away she felt horrible as she walked, the once sunny day became a rainy one, she kept walking to the pokemon gym, she had to do something to get him out of her mind

****************

It wasn't until a few minutes after she left that Gaara realized what he said to her, and what happened between them, Temari was rigth he was an idiot letting his anger and jealousy hurt Ino, she was gone now, and she left in tears

"damn it you idiot" he said to himself, maybe he should talk to her, is not like he didn't knew where she was going, Ino's priority was the pokemon gym now

*************

Ino arrived at the pokemon gym and walked in, there waiting for her challenger was the gym leader

"I'm Yamanaka Ino and I want to challenge you to a battle" Ino said pointing at the gym leader

"I Kateland accept your challenge" she said, then she looked at a girl with black hair, she had a Chimchar with her and talked to her "Iara we need a referee, since Riza is out of town"

"I'll do it c'mon Edward" she said walking with her Chimchar, and walked to the place where the referee usually stood

"ok the gym battle between that challenger Yamanaka Ino, and the gym leader Kateland is about to begin, this is a double battle, the winner will we decided when two of ether trainers pokemon are unable to battle and blah, blah, blah just start" Iara said crossing her arm

"ok I call out Espeon and Alakazam" Kateland said throwing two pokeballs

Ino took out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Alakazam the Psi Pokemon: It's superb memory lets it recall everything it has experienced from it's birth, it's IQ exceeds 5,000_

"Ok Eevee, Buizel you're up" Ino said throwing Buizels pokeball, Eevee jumped into the battle field

"Espeon use iron tail, Alakazam use psybeam"

"Buizel dodge it using aqua jet, and Eevee use dig"

Buizel dodged Espeon's iron tail attack, and Eevee dodged Alakazam's psybeam, Buizel's aqua jet hit Alakazam, wile Eevee's dig hit Espeon

"Buizel sonic boom, Eevee use shadow ball"

"Alakazam protect, Espeon substitute"

Eevee's shadow ball was stopped by Alakazam's protect, when Buizel's sonic boom hit Espeon, it disappeared

"Alakazam shock waive, Espeon secret power"

"Buizel sonic boom, Eevee iron tail"

Buizel used sonic boom, and was quickly hit by Alakazam's shock waive, Eevee hit Alakazam with iron tail, Espeon dodged Buizel's sonic boom, Eevee dodged Espeon's secret power

"Buizel water gun , Eevee shadow ball"

"Espeon, Alakazam psychic"

Both Buizel's and Eevee's attacks where thrown back at them Buizel was thrown back by his water gun, but shadow ball had no effect on Eevee

"now Espeon, Alakazam finish it with psybeam"

"dodge it Eevee, Buizel!!"

Both Eevee and Buizel managed to dodge the psybeam attack

"Eevee bite, Buizel aqua jet"

Eevee used bite attack on Alakazam, and Buizel hit Espeon with aqua jet

"now Eevee use iron tail, Buizel water pulse"

"Espeon, Alakazam dodge it"

Espeon managed to dodge Eevee's iron tail, but Alakazam was hit by Buizel's water pulse, confusing him

"Espeon, Alakazam psychic"

"Eevee dig, Buizel follow Eevee"

Espeon use psychic, but missed as both his opponents were underground, Alakazam hit himself

"oh no Alakazam is confused!!" Kateland said shocked

"now Eevee use bite, Buizel use aqua jet"

Eevee came from underground and bit Alakazam, Buizel came after hitting him with an aqua jet, Alakazam fell back and fainted

"all rigth Alakazam in out all we have left is Espeon" Ino said getting confident

"don't ne so sure" Kateland said calling Alakazam back into his pokeball "Espeon use shadow ball"

"Eevee, Buizel dodge it"

Both pokemon jumped out of the way, but Buizel was hit, and was thrown back, hitting a wall

"oh no Buizel!!" Ino yelled as she saw her pokemon that was no longer able to battle Ino called Buizel back

"Espeon psychic"

"Eevee use dig"

Eevee was digging when she got picked up and thrown on the floor

"Eevee!!"

Eevee was trying to get up, but Espeon's grip was too strong

"ready to give up, there's no way that Eevee is going to get put of this one"

"w-what can I do now?" Ino said watching her Eevee being thrown, back and forth

Ino was starting to fell like there was nothing she could do, she was going to loose this match just like her last battle, Ino froze unable to command her pokemon, Eevee was still being thrown all over the place

"Espeon use swift"

Espeon's swift attack hit Eevee throwing her back

"Eevee use iron tail"

"Espeon use iron tail too"

Both pokemon attacks collided

"Espeon use psybeam"

Espeon's psybeam hit Eevee, and she fell back on the ground

"are you ready to give up?" Kateland said with a smirk on her face

Ino looked at Eevee, she was up, but she was in no condition to keep going Ino looked down as she was in some sort of trance "I giv-"

"don't you dare give up on this battle Ino!!!" Gaara yelled at her, Ino turn her head to see him "you made it this far in the battle, Eevee is willing to keep going, shouldn't you be able to keep going as well"

Ino nodded "you're rigth, if Eevee is willing to keep going, then the battle is not over yet!!" Ino said "Eevee dig"

"Espeon psychic"

Eevee dug underground evading Espeon's psychic attack

"Espeon try to find out where Eevee is coming out from, and she does use psybeam"

Espeon looked around and went to one of the holes Eevee already came out of, Espeon stood there ready to attack

"now Eevee iron tail"

Eevee jumped out of the ground behind Espeon and landed that iron tail attack

"now Eevee swift"

Eevee hit Espeon with swift throwing him back

"Eevee finish it with return"

Eevee started to hit Espeon until Espeon fell on the ground

"Espeon is unable to battle, the victory goes to the challenger Yamanaka Ino" the referee said

"Eevee you did it!!!" Ino said as she ran to Eevee "you're awesome" she said hugging her

"well Ino you did good" Kateland said handing Ino her badge

"thanks" Ino said grabbing the badge "awesome four down four to go" Ino said happily

Later Ino was in the pokemon center, she took a deep breath and talked to Gaara

"G-Gaara, thanks for what you did back then I- I dunno what would have happen if I had given up" Ino said looking down

"Ino don't let one loose get you down, and don't let me get you down ether" he said to her, she looked at him "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry" he said blushing a little

"you shouldn't apologize, I should" Ino said "I was the one-" Gaara kissed Ino stopping what she was going to say, did that meant that everything was ok now?

"let's just pretend it never happen ok, it was a stupid thing to begin with" he said looking at her

"o-ok" Ino said blushing

* * *

Well that's all for now, and yes I'm in this chapter with my precious Chimchar (who is now a Infernape Edward who I named after Edward Cullen from Twilight


	27. Dratini appears

hey guys here I am with chapter 27 I hope you all lile it

* * *

Ch 27: Dratini appears

Ino was sitting in the grass in the middle of a field she was looking at her pokemon egg, she was waiting for it to hatch, for the past few weeks it's been glowing a little every day, that meant it was almost time for it to hatch

"C'mon and hatch already" Ino said looking at it

"Ino you can't force an egg to hatch" Gaara said sitting next to her

"I know is just I'm so curious to see what pokemon comes out of it" Ino said holding it up "it's been glowing like crazy, but still no pokemon"

"I know how that feels, when Larvitar was about to hatch I couldn't wait ether"

"Oh right you said you had Larvitar since he was egg" Ino said looking at her own pokemon egg

"Rigth on the day we meet" he said looking at her

"Yea I remember" Ino said blushing, then she looked at him, she got closer to him, and kissed him, he kissed her back

Ino pulled herself away from him when she noticed that the egg was glowing again, she put it on the ground, and watched as the egg took the form of a pokemon

"Dratini" the newly hatched pokemon said

"Awww is soooooo kawaii" Ino said looking at it

"What pokemon is it?"

"Let me see" Ino said taking out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Dratini the dragon Pokemon: It's called the mirage pokemon because so few have seen it, it's shed skin has been found _

"few people have seen it, wow I got a rare pokemon" Ino said "hi Dratini I'm Ino" she said looking at it, Eevee jumped on Ino's back and looked at Dratini too "and this is Eevee"

"Congrats Ino now you have two rare pokemon, your shiny Charizard, and now a Dratini"

"I know isn't that cool" Ino said looking at him, then at Dratini "c'mon Dratini, you have to go meet the rest of my pokemon" Ino said holding a bunch of pokeballs "ok every one come on out" Ino said throwing her pokeballs out in the air, all of her pokemon came out of their pokeball, Ino picked up Dratini and showed it to her pokemon

"Every one this is the newest addition to out team Dratini" Ino said, all of her pokemon said hi to the newly hatched pokemon, Dratini said hi back "I hope you all get along" Ino said letting go of Dratini

********

Hours later Ino was looking at Dratini, she wasn't sure if she should start training with her, she just hatched a few hours ago

"You should try to see what attacks Dratini can do" Gaara said

"Really? Don't you think is a little early for that she just hatched" Ino said

"You shouldn't spoil your pokemon, it may be a wile before Dratini can be in a battle, but she'll never be ready if you don't train with her"

"that's true, well then Dratini how about some training" Ino said looking at Dratini

Dratini nodded, Ino got up "then let's see what attacks you can do"

Gaara took out one of his pokeball and called Larvitar out "let's see how Dratini can do against Larvitar"

"Gaara Larvitar is much more stronger that Dratini" Ino said

"I know, but unlike my other pokemon I raised Larvitar since it was an egg, and besides he hasn't been in a battle in a wile, so are you ready"

"I guess, Dratini are you ready" Ino said looking at Dratini, Ino received a nod from her "Ok then we're ready" Ino said

"Now Larvitar Dratini is a newly hatched pokemon so go easy on her ok?" Gaara wispered to Larvitar

Larvitar nodded

"Ok then let's get this started" Ino said

"You go first Ino"

"Ok let's se Dratini use leer"

Dratini stared at Larvitar, making him back down a little bit

"Dratini use wrap"

Dratini grabbed Larvitar

"Larvitar leer"

Larvitar stared at Dratini making her fall back and run or rather crawl behind Ino, and started shaking

"Ok I guess Dratini is not ready to battle yet" Ino said looking at Dratini

"I guess you're rigth" Gaara said crossing his arms, Larvitar nodded

"Is ok Dratini, all you need is a little practice and you'll be strong in no time" Ino said, Dratini looked at her and nodded "ok then Dratini return" Ino said putting Dratini back in her pokeball, then she called the rest of her pokemon back "so where to next?"

"well there's a city nearby with a pokemon gym, after that if you want we could go back to Sound for you to have a rematch with Sasuke"

"that could work" Ino said crossing her arms "I want a rematch against Sasuke so what's the city"

"we're actually pretty close to it" Gaara said showing Ino the map

"Waterfall city" Ino said looking at the map "why does every place in this region has names that has to do with nature?"

"how do I know" Gaara said "I didn't name the towns"

Ino giggled "I know"

"c'mon Ino you don't want to get there too late"

"ok" Ino said walking "I wonder what type of pokemon the gym leader is going to be using?" Ino said "do you think it would be water type pokemon"

"how did you came out with that conclusion?"

"the name of the city I guess, thou I could be wrong, I guess we'll find out when we get there" Ino said

It was nigth time by the time they arrived, they stayed in the pokemon center, wile waiting for her pokemon to finish their check up Ino decided to call her mom

"hello" a man said in front of the screen

"hi dad I didn't knew you where back in Konoha!!" Ino said

"yea I've been traveling a lot and I decided to come home and rest for a wile"

"that's good do you think you'll be home when I come back to battle Tsunade" Ino said confidently

"Ino I know I'm you father and I'm supposed to encourage you but there's no way you can beat Tsunade, I didn't beat her and I'm a member of the Elite four" Her dad said "your sister in the other hand may have a chance"

"is all about Inoue isn't it dad" Ino said glaring at her "you know if I would have been born first I would be the Yamanaka prodigy"

"Ino that's not true, and you know that" Inoichi said looking at his daughter who looked unhappy

"think whatever you want dad I know is true, everyone like Inoue more than me" Ino said looking down "anyways I want to talk to mom"

"she's not here" he said looking at her, things where silent for a minute "so how many badges have you got already?"

"I have four badges dad, and I'm going for the fifth badge, in this city, and since is late Gaara and me are staying at the pokemon center, and I'm going for my fifth badge tomorrow"

Inoichi looked at his daughter "who are you traveling with?" he asked

"Gaara, he's my boyfriend" Ino smiled

"you have a boyfriend!?!?!?" Inoichi said surprised

"yea I have a boyfriend, what? Don't you think I can get one" Ino said crossing her arms

"well is not that is just" Inoichi said nervously before he was interrupted by Ino

"let me get him, you two will have to meet someday" Ino said walking away, a few minutes later Ino came back with Gaara

"dad I like you to meet Gaara, Gaara this is my dad" Ino said pointing at the screen

"you can see the resemblance" Gaara said nervously

"so you're my daughter's boyfriend?"

"yes I am" Gaara said grabbing Ino pulling her closer to him, Ino blushed

"well then you better take good care of her, or else" Inoichi said before hearing a knock on the door "I have to go now, take care Ino" he said looking at Ino, then he looked at Gaara "and you, if you hurt her, you're dead kid" he said, then the screen shot off

"he cares about you a lot" Gaara said looking at Ino

"he only says that cuz according to him, Inoue and me shouldn't be with guys" Ino sighed "I'm getting tiered I'm going to bed, good nigth" Ino said walking away

"yea good nigth" Gaara said looking at her

* * *

hey guys I'll try to post chapter 28 as fast as I can


	28. The fifth badge

Hey every one sorry that it took me a wile to update but the internet was down for a wile so now I'm uploeading the chapters that I did threw the time the internet was out

* * *

Ch: 28: The fifth badge

Ino walked out of the pokemon center she yawned as she stretched

"Ok Eevee today we get our fifth badge?" Ino said looking at Eevee

"Eve" Eevee nodded

"Maybe you should wait a wile longer" Gaara said looking at her

"What? Why?" she said glaring at him

"Is five in the morning, and is still dark outside!!" he said

"oops" Ino said blushing "sorry"

"I know you want to get this over with, but let people sleep Ino"

Ino looked down making Gaara sighed

"Listen Ino, is nothing for you to get sad about" Gaara said grabbing Ino's face forcing her to look at him, he noticed that she was crying "Ino what's wrong"

"I-is n-not a b-big deal" Ino said wiping her tears off

"Is because of what happened yesterday, isn't it?"

"W-what no is not that!!" Ino said looking at him

"Ino tell me the truth, you never wake up this early in the morning not even for a battle"

"I j-just want them to see me different that the failure, just because I don't want to do things like my sister" Ino said starting to cry "m-mom didn't know she was having twins until I was born"

"Most parents don't know that Ino" Gaara said holding Ino in his arms

"I know b-but" Ino sobbed "w-why is she the one everyone likes, the one people respect, the one that thinks she can do anything!!" Ino said crying harder "and I'm the one that people ignore, and barely talk to"

"Ino first off, not every one likes your sister, in fact I don't like her she's too full of herself" he said looking at Ino "if you ask me she's not as perfect as every one thinks of her, and you're the one to show her that"

"Y-you think so?"

"I know that, c'mon is still dark let's walk around a little"

"Ok" Ino nodded

"Aren't the stars beautiful" Ino said looking up into the sky, as she sat on the grass

"I guess"

"You don't like this sort of stuff don't ya?" Ino asked looking at him

"not really" he said laying down

Ino giggled, and then she looked up again

"Sometimes I wonder, what are there more of Pokemon or stars" Ino said

"I dunno, they say that new pokemon are being discovered almost every day" Gaara said looking at her

"That's cool" Ino said looking at the moon, she noticed something flying near it, something that looked familiar somehow, Ino stood up and started to walk

"Ino what's wrong?" Gaara said getting up and walking after her

"Look at that pokemon" Ino pointed "is beautiful"

Gaara looked at the direction Ino pointed, there surrounded by the moonlight was a pokemon, it was hard for him to make out hoe it looked like, it was pink, it's head was shaped like a crescent moon

"I saw that pokemon before" Ino said taking out her pokedex, but the pokemon was gone

"You saw it before!!" Gaara said looking at Ino who was putting her pokedex away

"Yea when I was little, around six or seven I got lost in the woods around Konoha, then I started to cry, and suddenly there was this light, and it was flying toward me, and I took a good look at it, and I know it was the pokemon that I just saw, it help me get back to Konoha, my family was really happy to see me, they where worried about me"

"Aren't you something Ino"

"What?"

"I think you ran into a legendary pokemon, and not only once but twice, no one get's any more lucky that that"

"You saw it too Gaara"

"I only saw it once, and it actually came to you when you where little, Legendaries are supposed to stay away from people, after all they wouldn't be legendaries if everyone saw them"

"I guess you're rigth" Ino said looking at him then she looked back at the moon and smiled besides how many people actually get to ride on Legendary pokemon"

"You what?!"

"Well I told you it helped me back to Konoha, what did you thougth it guided me there? Why would it come down to me if was planning on guiding me"

"I guess you're rigth on that one"

"Hey the sun is about to rise" Ino said looking at the horizon "Things don't get more beautiful than this"

"I guess, but I can think of something more beautiful than this"

"What?" Ino asked looking at him

"You" he said getting closer to her their faces just inches apart, which he closed that distance between them by kissing her

Hours later Gaara and Ino where walking toward the pokemon gym, Ino was ready for her next gym battle, she knew she was confident that she was going to win this one, and after this is back to Sound to beat Sasuke, when they arrived at the pokemon gym Ino took out Dratini's pokeball

"Dratini come on out" Ino called Dratini out, Dratini came out of her pokeball and look at Ino

"Dratini today you're going to watch me have a pokemon battle" Ino said

"Tini" Dratini nodded

"Ok then let's go!" Ino said picking up Dratini and walking inside the gym

There in front of the door of the gym was a guy with short with hair, he looked at Ino and said

"Let me guess you're here to challenge the gym leader to a battle?"

Ino nodded "yes I'm Yamanaka Ino, and I'm looking for the gym leader"

"Yamanaka like that guy from the Elite four?" the guy said looking at her

"Yes, he's my dad" Ino said

"I'm guessing you're a grass type pokemon trainer"

"No I train every type possible, now are you going to let me get in so I can challenge the gym leader?" Ino glared at him putting her hands on her hips

"I'm the gym leader the name is Suigetsu" he said pointing at himself "and I accept your challenge"

Inside the gym the referee explained the rules it was going to be a three on three battle, where the challenger was only allowed to change pokemon

"Ladies first" Suigetsu said implying that Ino called her pokemon out first

"Allrigth" Ino said looking at Dratini "watch closely Dratini ok?"

"Dra" she said nodding

Ino held out a pokeball "Buizel come on out!!!"

"Buizel hu? Then I call Vaporeon" he said throwing a pokeball

"Vaporeon, another Eeveelution" Ino said taking out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Vaporeon the Bubble Jet Pokemon: It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life, it can invisibly melt into any water _

"Buizel aqua jet" Ino commanded her pokemon

"Dodge it Vaporeon then use swift" Suigetsu commanded his pokemon

Vaporeon jumped into the water, and out the way of Buizel's aqua jet, Vaporeon came out of the water, and attacked Buizel with swift, Buizel was hit and fell into the water

"Vaporeon use ice beam"

"Buizel aqua jet"

Vaporeon used ice beam aiming it a Buizel, Buizel charged at Vaporeon going rigth into the ice beam, covering Buizel's aqua jet with ice

"That was easy" Suigetsu smirked

"Is not over yet, keep going Buizel!!!" Ino yelled

Buizel kept charging at Vaporeon hitting him with the ice powered aqua jet, after hitting Vaporeon the ice surrounding Buizel broke, freeing him

"Now Buizel use sonic boom"

"Vaporeon into the water"

Vaporeon jumped into the water, getting away from Buizel's sonic boom

"Buizel go into the water too" Ino said, Buizel nodded and jumped into the water

Buizel looked around but Vaporeon was nowhere in sight

Suigetsu smirked "don't you remember that Vaporeon can melt into the water, making it impossible for your Pokemon to see him, Vaporeon iron tail"

Buizel was looking around for any sign of Vaporeon when it got attacked, and was hit out of the water

"Oh no! Buizel!" Ino said looking up as Buizel came out of the water, Vaporeon jumped out of the water ready to hit Buizel with another iron tail

"Buizel return!!!" Ino said calling her pokemon back

"Good move" Suigetsu said as Vaporeon landed in one of the small platforms that where floating in the pool

"Chikorita you're up!" Ino said throwing out a pokeball

"Chiko!" Chikorita yelled as she came out of her pokeball

"A grass type typical of all the trainers from Konoha that I battled"

"I said I train all kinds of types, did you thougth I wouldn't have a grass type on my team" Ino said smirking

"Vaporeon into the water"

Vaporeon jumped into the water disappearing

"Chikorita stay there and wait until Vaporeon comes to attack you!!"

Chikorita stood in her position calmly, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, Vaporeon jumped from behind her

"Vaporeon iron tail!!!"

"Chikorita vine whip!!!"

Chikorita turned around, and grabbed Vaporeon throwing him into the ground

"Finish it with magical leaf!!!"

Chikorita hit Vaporeon with Magical leaf, taking him out of the battle

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, this round goes to Chikorita" the referee said

"Vaporeon return" Suigetsu said calling his pokemon back "pretty good, but this one will be harder to beat go Wartortle!!!"

Ino took out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Wartortle the turtle pokemon: It is said to live 10,000 years, it's fury tail is a popular symbol of longevity _

"Wartortle rapid spin"

"Dodge it Chikorita, and then use razor leaf"

Chikorita jumped put of Wartortle's way, and used razor leaf, but the spinning from Wartortle's rapid spin made that attack useless

"Wartortle aqua tail!"

"Chikotita vine whip"

Wartortle hit Chikorita with aqua tail, throwing her back, Chikorita grabbed Wartortle's tail, and held on to it

"Chikorita leaf storm"

Chikorita's leaf storm hit Wartortle, throwing him into the water

"This ends now Wartortle skull bash!!"

"Chikorita razor leaf!!"

Wartortle hit Chikorita throwing her into the water

"Chikorita no!!!"

Chikorita was out cold and sinking fast, Wartortle came from under her bringing her back up, Ino sighed in relief as Chikorita came back up

"Thanks for helping Chikorita" Ino said as she caught her breath

"I would never let a pokemon drown"

Ino called Chikorita back into her pokeball "you gave quite a scare" Ino took a deep breath again "Buizel you're up again!!" Ino said calling Buizel out

"Bui!" Buizel yelled coming out of his pokeball

"Wartortle aqua tail!!"

"Buizel into the water"

Buizel jumped into the water dodging Wartortle's aqua tail

"Wartortle into the water, and use aqua tail!!"

Wartortle jumped into the water after Buizel, he saw Buizel and charged toward him

"Buizel water pulse!!!"

Buizel turned around, and attacked with water pulse, Wartortle was hit

"Now Buizel aqua get!!!"

Buizel swam toward Wartortle, and hit him with aqua jet, Wartortle came out of the water, Buizel came out as well

"Wartortle let's finish this skull bash!!"

"Dodge it Buizel then use swift!!"

Buizel humped high in the air and hit Wartortle with Swift

"Wartortle is unable to battle this round goes to Buizel" the referee said

"Wartortle return" Suigetsu said calling Wartortle back "well you're pretty good girl" Suigetsu said holding a pokeball "but you're done now! Sharpedo finish this!!!"

When Sharpedo came out of his pokeball Ino took out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Sharpedo the Brutal Pokemon: It's fangs rip threw sheet of iron, it swims at 75 mph, and is knows as the "Bully of the Sea" _

"Sharpedo doesn't scare us rigth Buizel!!!"

"Bui!!" Buizel nodded

"Sharpedo use bite"

"Dodge it Buizel, then use aqua jet!!"

Buizel jumped into the water hitting Sharpedo with aqua jet, when Buizel came out of the water he put his paws on his head in pain

"Buizel what's wrong!!" Ino said looking at Buizel

"Ino avoid hitting Sharpedo head on, it has a rough skin ability, if your pokemon touch it, they'll get hurt!! Gaara yelled from the stands

Ino nodded "Ok the Buizel use sonic boom!!"

"Sharpedo use skull bash"

Buizel used sonic boom on the water, Sharpedo dodged it, and jumped behind Buizel tackling him, throwing him into the water, Buizel winced in pain

"Buizel no!" Ino said as she saw Buizel come out of the water with a red scratch on him

"Sharpedo use crunch!"

"Buizel use swift!!"

Sharpedo was charging at Buizel, when he jumped out of the water to attack Buizel but was thrown back by Buizel's swift attack

"Good job Buizel, just keep Sharpedo away from you!!!" Ino said

"You think, you can keep Sharpedo away from you pokemon think again" Suigetsu smirked "Sharpedo use aqua jet"

"Buizel use sonic boom"

Sharpedo charged at Buizel as fast he could, Buizel used swift attack, but Sharpedo dodged it by going under water

"Buizel try to jump around so Sharpedo can't catch you!!!" Ino yelled, Buizel started to jump around the pool

"Do you think that going to help you? Sharpedo now!!!"

Sharpedo jumped out of the water while Buizel was in mid air, and hit him

"Buizel is unable to battle, this round goes to Sharpedo" The referee said

"You did good Buizel" Ino said calling her pokemon back "let's see who I can use, Charizard can always stay in the air, but that can only work for a wile, most of Eevee's attacks are physical, maybe Lapras can to it with her thunder attack" Ino wispered "yea that can work"

"You're up Lap-" Ino said as she was about to throw her pokeball, when Dratini jumped into the pool "Dratini what are you doing you're not ready to battle!!!" Ino yelled "you just hatched yesterday!!!"

"Dra, tini Dra" Dratini yelled at her (A/N isn't it hard to make certain pokemon talk, if you never heard them talk in the anime?)

"You want to battle Dratini?" Ino said looking at her

"Tini" Dratini nodded

"Ok if you want to, then I believe in Dratini" Ino said _'even if we loose, I can always ask for a rematch, cuz now I can see what Dratini can really do' _Ino thougth

"That Dratini has some fighting spirit burning in her, let's cool her down Sharpedo aqua jet"

"Dodge it Dratini"

Dratini maneuvered her way threw the water, and away from Sharpedo's aqua jet

"Dratini use twister"

Dratini created a twister inside the water trapping Sharpedo inside

"Sharpedo try to get out of there!!" Suigetsu yelled

"Dratini use thunder waive!!!"

Sharpedo was hit by Dratini's thunder waive paralyzing him

"Alrigth Dratini Dragon pulse!!!" Ino yelled

Dratini used Dragon pulse on Sharpedo hitting him out of the water

"Sharpedo use aqua jet!!"

Sharpedo couldn't move since he was paralyzed

"Dratini dragon rage!!!"

Dratini hit Sharpedo with dragon rage

"Sharpedo use crunch!!"

Sharpedo charged at Dratini, and bit her

"Dratini use twister"

Dratini's twister get Sharpedo away from her and out of the water

"Dratini use thunderbolt!!"

Dratini hit Sharpedo making him faint

"Sharpedo is unable to battle, the winner is Yamanaka Ino!!" The referee said

"Dratini you did it!!!" Ino said hugging Dratini

"Congratulations Ino you earned the waterfall badge" Suigetsu said holding a badge in his hand

"Thanks" Ino said grabbing the badge "we did it we got the waterfall badge!!!" Ino said exited

Hours later Ino was in front of a mirror in the pokemon center, watching her collection of badges "five down, and three to go"

Ino looked at her self in the mirror she said a confident look on her face "next stop Sound, and this time I'll wipe the floor with Sasuke!!!"

* * *

I know it was too early for Dratini to show uo but hey I wanted her to battle


	29. Rematch

I really don't know what to say since I'm uploading like three chapters in one nigth

* * *

Ch 29: Rematch

Ino and Gaara walked into Sound City, Ino was ready to win her battle against Sasuke, the little bastard who got her into problems with her boyfriend, if he tried to make a move on her again, she was going to smack him, or Gaara was going to punch him into next week, but that wouldn't be beneficial for Ino since she wanted a rematch

"Ino baby you came back!!" Sasuke said leaning against a tree, he straightened up and walked towards her "I knew you would"

"Sasuke remember I have a boyfriend" Ino said glaring at him "and I'M NOT YOUR BABY!!!!!!" she yelled hat him

"fine calm down babe, what do you want a rematch?" Sasuke said "I'm busy, but maybe if you went on a date with me, I may change my mind"

"Listen Uchiha, she already told you she has a boyfriend" Gaara said grabbing Sasuke by his shirt "if you keep hitting on my girlfriend I'm going to give you a beating, and you won't be out of the hospital for a year!" Gaara threatened Sasuke "the faster you have a rematch against Ino, the faster she'll beat you, and the faster we'll be out of her" Gaara said letting go of Sasuke

"Fine I'll accept her challenge, but you won't win" Sasuke said walking away

Ino stood there speechless, was Gaara really going to give Sasuke a beating so hard that he was going to send Sasuke to the hospital? Ino shook her head she had a rematch to get to, and she was going to win

At the pokemon gym the referee explain the rules, and the battle began

"Ok I'll start Mightyena you're up!!" Sasuke said throwing a pokeball

"I thougth so Lapras let's do this!!" Ino yelled calling Lapras out

"Mightyena use bite attack"

"Lapras protect!"

Mightyena charged at Lapras but was stopped by Lapras protect

"Lapras ice beam!"

"Dodge it Mightyena!!!"

Mightyena tried to jump out of the way, but was hit by Lapras ice beam freezing him

"Allrigth Lapras, now use thunder!!!"

Lapras thunder attack hit Mightyena making him unable to battle

"Mightyena return" Sasuke said calling back his pokemon "you've gotten better than last time we battle Ino"

"Thanks I came here to win" Ino smirked

"Well you may have one this round but, you'll lose against my Sneasel" Sasuke said throwing a pokeball

"Lapras use hydro pump"

"Sneasel use icy wind"

Lapras hydro pump, and Sneasel's icy wind collided stopping both attacks

"Sneasel brick break"

"Lapras ice beam"

Sneasel charged at Lapras, but was thrown back by Lapras ice beam

"Sneasel use shadow ball"

"Lapras use thunder"

Sneasel threw a shadow ball at Lapras hitting her, Lapras used thunder, but Sneasel managed to doge it

"Sneasel use brick break"

"Lapras hydro pump"

Lapras used hydro pump on Sneasel who was charging toward her, Sneasel fell back, but kept charging at Lapras, hitting her

"Lapras is unable to battle the round goes to Sneasel" the referee said

"You did a good job Lapras now take a good rest" Ino said holding Lapras pokeball, then she got another one out "Charizard finish this!!!" Ino said calling Charizard out

"Charizard again this should be easy" Sasuke smirked "Sneasel dark pulse"

"Dodge it Charizard, then use flamethrower"

Charizard flew around Sneasel's dark pulse attack, and used his flamethrower hitting Sneasel

"Sneasel focus punch"

"Charizard fire fang"

Sneasel was charging at Charizard, Charizard attacked Sneasel with fire fang, throwing him back, and stopping Sneasel's focus punch attack

"Hey Sasuke the bad thing about focus punch, is that once you're hit you can't attack, Charizard seismic toss!!!"

Charizard grabbed Sneasel, and flew into the air, and came back down throwing Sneasel into the ground

"Sneasel is unable to battle this round goes to Charizard" the referee said

"Great job Charizard!!!" Ino said with a confident look on her face

"I may be down to my last pokemon Ino, but you will loose, finish it Seviper" Sasuke said throwing a pokeball, a snake like pokemon came out of it, Ino took out her pokedex

Pokedex: Seviper the Fang Snake Pokemon: For many generations, it has a feud with Zangoose, it whets its rail on rocks for battle

"Seviper poison tail"

"Dodge it Charizard"

Charizard flew up into the air getting away from the poison tail attack

"Now Charizard Flamethrower!!"

"Seviper haze"

Seviper opened his mouth and dark smoke came out of it, making Charizard unable to see where his opponent was

"Charizard be careful"

"Seviper use poison fang"

Seviper jumped from the smoke, and bit Charizard

"Charizard use flamethrower"

"Let go of Charizard Seviper"

Seviper let's go of Charizard, and falls back into the smoke cloud, Charizard's flamethrower hit's the cloud of smoke, but is unclear if the attack hit Seviper

"Seviper use poison jab"

Seviper jumped from the ground hitting Charizard

"That's it Seviper keep going" Sasuke said smirking

Seviper kept on jumping from it's cover, and hitting Charizard

'_what the hell an I going to do now?_' Ino thougth '_as long as Seviper is covered on that smoke-' _Ino stopped for a second '_smoke that's it' _

Seviper jumped to hit Charizard

"Charizard come down to the ground!!" Ino yelled

Charizard came down and landed on the middle of the dark smoke that covered Seviper

"What is this girl up to?" Sasuke said as he saw Charizard disappear under it's dark cover

"Charizard flamethrower!!!" Ino yelled

Charizard used flamethrower, Seviper looked around not knowing where the attack would be coming from

"Seviper get out of there!!" Sasuke yelled

Seviper jumped into the air

"Perfect, NOW CHARIZARD!!!" Ino yelled

Charizard came out of the smoke cloud, in front of Seviper hitting him with a flamethrower attack, Seviper was thrown back until he hit the wall

"Seviper is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger Yamanaka Ino" The referee said

"You did it Charizard!!" Ino said hugging Charizard "You're the best" ino said making Charizard blush

"Fine you win" Sasuke said "Take the sound badge as proof that you wan" Sasuke said handing Ino her badge

"Thanks, we did it guys we wan the sound badge" Ino said holding the badge up in the air

"well Ino now that this battle is over with" Sasuke said grabbing Ino by her waist "how about we go out on a date"

Ino glared at Sasuke, then Gaara grabbed Sasuke by his shirt again pulling him away from Ino

"ARE YOU FU&*NG DEAFH WHAT DID I TOLD YOU!!!!" Gaara screamed at Sasuke as he threw him against the wall

"wow hold it Gaara" Ino said grabbing Gaara's arm "I think he got it now, let's just leave"

"Fine" Gaara said as they started to walk away

Later that nigth Ino was sitting by the fire in the middle of the woods, her next destination was Konoha, and she would be fighting Tsunade, Ino looked at Eevee who was resting on her lap

"Aren't you cold Ino?" Gaara asked sitting next to her

Ino shook her head "I'm fine, hey Gaara"

"What?"

"Where you really going to beat up Sasuke"

"Well I" Gaara looked away "I was thinking about it"

"I can't believe you where going to beat someone just for hitting on me"

Ino got closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder "that's pretty cool, if you're willing to do that, but it could get you in trouble"

"I've gotten in trouble before" Gaara said looking at Ino

"Don't get into too much trouble Gaara, I don't want to be away from you" Ino said looking back at him

* * *

Gaara almost beated up Sasuke

Gaara: why couldn't I beat him up?

Ino: cuz I stopped you

Gaara: you know this would be happening if I got a chance to kill him during the chunin exams

Me & Ino: what does that has to do with anything? This is a completly different story

Gaara: why am I with Ino in all of your stories?

Me: cuz you look cute together dhu! Not to mentioned you're the best choise for Ino-chan


	30. a small challenge

Sometimes I wished I owned Naruto and Pokemon cuz if I did Gaara and Ino would be a couple, and Misty would be in the show again instead of Dawn, and I would have made May wan the Walice cup not that I have something against Dawn but May has more experience in pokemon contest

* * *

Ch 30: a small challenge

After two months of traveling Ino and Gaara where resting at a restaurant in Lake city, Ino kept looking at the television that was showing a pokemon battle that was between Ino's dad and champion

"C'mon dad you can win this!!" Ino said as she held her hands closed into fist

"You really want your dad to win his don't you?" Gaara asked looking at her

"Of course, how can you not want your own family member to win" Ino said still looking at the TV "Thou he may not win, after all he is going against that champion, maybe one day that will be me" Ino said confidently

"Maybe, but in order t even have a chance as the Champion title, you have to win the pokemon league, fight each member of the Elite Four, and my mom is not that easy to beat-"

"Wait your mom is a member of the Elite Four!?!" Ino asked shocked

"Yea did you thougth you where the only one?"

"No is just that you never mentioned it, come to think of it you never say too much about your family"

"I usually don't talk about them, too much" he said looking away

"Oh ok" Ino said looking down _'I wonder why?' _she thougth

"Anyways shouldn't you see how your dad is doing on his battle" Gaara said looking at Ino

"I guess" she said looking back at him, then changing her direction towards the TV "I guess daddy lost this one" Ino said as she saw her father's Venasaur taken out by a Pidgeot

"Grass types are weak against flying types" Ino said looking into her glass "I'm sure glad I became a regular pokemon trainer, I can have a back up if something like that happens"

"Usually trainers that only have one type of pokemon, have a very strong defense against pokemon that they have a weakness to"

"I guess, then" Ino took out Charizard Pokeball and looked at it "do I really have a shot against Tsunade even with Charizard"

"If you need another fire type just catch another one or you could evolve Eevee into Flareon"

"Flareon" Ino said looking at Eevee, Eevee looked back at her

"I don't know Gaara, what if Eevee doesn't want to be a Flareon" Ino said looking at him

"Then just catch another fire type, there may be some around here" it's going to be long time before we reach Konoha

"Then I guess I'll do that, I'll catch another fire type, if we ran into one" Ino said standing up from her chair

Hours later Ino was looking around the forest for a fire type pokemon

"Come out little fire type pokemon!!" Ino said as she was looking threw the bushes

"Do you really think that's how you're going to find a fire type?" Gaara asked looking at her "you'll probably scared it away"

"Fine then what do you suggest I do?" Ino asked

"Just wait for a pokemon to show up"

"Oh really, I guess I can do that I have all the time in the world, to catch a fire type pokemon" Ino said sarcastically

"Ino is not that hard to catch a pokemon"

"Oh really how many do you caught Gaara, five?" Ino said crossing her arms, even with Chimecho gone I still have seven pokemon, actually eight since Chingling evolved into Chimecho, thou I have no idea why they're count like that" Ino said shaking he head

"My point is you're not even going battling too many trainers you don't need a lot of pokemon"

"Are you telling me that I can't catch a pokemon, and don't forget Ino Dratini hatched from an egg, you did exactly 'caught' her ether"

"I Dratini may have hatched, but it still counts as a catch, and I didn't say you couldn't catch a pokemon, I may have thougth about it but not said it"

"Alrigth Ino the next pokemon that shows up, we both try to catch it, and then we'll see who can catch a pokemon"

"Deal" Ino said glaring at him

"Don't cry if I catch the pokemon you need"

"I down it"

Suddenly a small blue pokemon came out of the nearby bushes

"What pokemon is that!" Ino said taking out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Phanpy the long nose pokemon: It is strong despite its compact size, it can easily pick up and carry an adult human on it's back _

"She's so kawaii, and mine" Ino said throwing a pokeball "Buizel water gun"

Buizel came out of his pokeball, and attacked Phanpy, Phanpy jumped out of the way and attacked Buizel with double edge hitting Buizel throwing him at Ino, hitting her on the head causing her to fall down on the ground

"Ino are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Ino said holding her head "That was one strong double edge, Buizel return" Ino said calling Buizel back

Phanpy tried to run away, but Larvitar was in front of her

"You're not going anywhere Phanpy, Larvitar dark pulse"

Larvitar attacked Phanpy hitting her and throwing her back, Phanpy attacked with roll out

"Dodge it Larvitar, and use rock slide"

Larvitar jumped out of Phanpy's way and attacked Phanpy, Phanpy fell back and hit the ground

"You're mine Phanpy" Gaara said throwing a pokeball at Phanpy catching her

"Looks like this pokemon is mine" Gaara said smirking

"Fine you got this one" Ino said getting up, but she fell down again

"Ino are you sure you're ok?" Gaara said looking at her, as he helped her up

"I'm fine really, don't worry about me, is not like I get sick or hurt easily"

"You really get hurt around pokemon don't you?" he asked her, picking her up

"Just once, and I twisted my ankle, and that was all"

"If you say so" Gaara said rolling his eyes

"Gaara can you put me down, I'm fine"

"alrigth" Gaara said putting Ino down

Ino took a deep breath "Just a few more days and we'll be in Konoha, I'll se my family again"

"And I'll see your father face to face" Gaara sighed looking down, he knew something was going to happen between him, and Ino's dad

"Yea you'll see my mom too, at least my sister won't be there" Ino said smiling

"You really hate your sister don't you?"

"I don't hate her, is just that because she was born ten minutes before me people think she's the like the prodigy, and I'm the one that tries to be like her, they're expecting her to become one of the Elite four after dad retires, and I'm going to be at home taking care of her pokemon"

"If your sister wants to be one of the Elite Four, she has to get threw some one more determined that the Elite Four"

"Who?"

"You, isn't it your dream, to be one of them to even become the Champion, isn't that what do you want?"

"Yea that's what one of the things I want" Ino said looking down

"Then you shouldn't let other people think that she's the prodigy of the family when maybe is you, you never really know what you're capable of"

"Thanks Gaara, that really makes me feel better" Ino said hugging him

"Don't mention it, I can't stand to see you, putting yourself down"

"I guess I've been doing that all my life, people just don't know how their making me feel to try and comfort me" Ino said looking down "but-" she looked at him and smiled "I know I can do it, and I'll prove them wrong"

"That's the spirit Ino, keep following your dreams and you'll make it someday"

"Thanks Gaara"

"Don't mention it" he said kissing her, Ino wrapped her arms around his neck getting closer to him

After a few minutes, that seemed longer that they actually where Ino broke the kiss

"Maybe we should get going, we're not going to get anywhere if we just sit here" Ino said standing up, before she realized she was in Gaara's arms

"You know you're pretty light"

"I know, and please put m down"

"Why? Can't I carry you if I want" he said looking at her

"If you want" Ino said blushing

* * *

yea this is just something Gaara caugth himself a new pokemon


	31. Only cute trainers have cute pokemon

Enjoy this chapter

* * *

Ch 31: Only cute trainers have cute pokemon

Ino sighed as she sat on a bench in the middle of Suna, not that she didn't like it or anything, is just that she was in a hurry to get back to Konoha, but they had to stay here for a wile after all this was Gaara's home, and besides Ino couldn't wait to see the reactions in Gaara's so called fan girls when they find out he has a girlfriend

They decided to go their separate ways for a little wile, Ino needed to stop by the pokemon center, and Gaara had to talk with his brother Kankuro to check how things are going at the gym

Ino watched Eevee as she rested on her lap, that little girl too way too many naps on Ino's lap, but how can you blame her, such a small pokemon, and it was better to sleep in her lap than on the ground, yea Ino spoiled her pokemon, but they seemed to do a lot for her so that's the least she can do for them, suddenly Ino heard a small pokemon cry

"Cynda!" the small pokemon cried as he jumped on Ino, pushing Eevee off

Eevee landed on the ground, and glared at the pokemon

"Eev vee ev!!" She yelled at him (see bottom for translation)

"Cyn Cynda Cyndaquil!!!" the small pokemon said scared (again see bottom for translation)

"Hey what's going on, and what kind of pokemon are you?" Ino said taking out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Cyndaquil the fire mouse pokemon: It has a timid nature, if it's startle the flame on his back burns vigorously _

"Wow you're really kawaii!!" Ino said holding Cindaquil up

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said

"Ev!"

"Aww don't worry Eevee you're kawaii too" Ino said looking at Eevee

"Cyndaquil where are you!?!" came a female voice, a very familiar, and annoying voice

"Oh great it's the ugly duckling that will never be a swan" Ino said as Matsuri got closer to her

"Oh is you, all alone? I guess Gaara-sama finally figured out that you're not good enough for him"

"For your information, Gaara and I are dating"

"What!?!"

"Yea he's my boyfriend, and besides don't we have a deal" Ino said crossing her arms

"This is my hometown Inu, I can be here"

"First of is Ino, and second fine, but you stay away from my boyfriend"

"You know he can just dump you like that" Matsuri said snapping her fingers "and when that happens, he'll see how much better for him I am, and now if you'll excuse me, I'm looking for a Cyndaquil that I saw a few miles back, and ran in here"

"So you're the one Cyndaquil was running away from, he went that way" Ino said pointing to her left

"Thanks, but that doesn't change anything, I still hate you" Matsuri said running off

Ino stock her thong out, then she looked at Cyndaquil "is ok now, she won't come after you"

"Cynda" Cyndaquil said, and with that he ran off to go back to the forest

"That Cyndaquil must have been really determined to get away from Matsuri if he was willing to come in a city" Ino said

"Vee" Eevee nodded

Ino sat back down "I guess that proves one thing"

"Eev?"

"Only cute girls get the cute pokemon" Ino said smiling

"Vee" Eevee said in agreement

"What are you babbling about?" a voice said from behind Ino, making her look back

"Hey Gaara! I was just saying that only cute girl trainers can have cute pokemon" Ino said smiling

"wouldn't that fall on your definition of cute?" he said sitting next to her

"Of course, but sometimes there are certain people that every one thinks their ugly"

"I can think of a few"

"Really?"

"Yea most of them from here"

"Let me guess girls chasing you like before?"

"Their so annoying I keep telling them I have a girlfriend, but it appears that they just hear what they want to hear"

"That's a fan girl for ya, but don't worry, no one is taking you away from me" Ino said smiling "I can promise that"

"And I won't let any guy take you away from me as well" he said smiling at her "enough sitting around let's get going"

"Ok"

**************

Days later Ino was standing at the top of a hill, she could see Crystal city

"Two more hours and I'll be back home" Ino said looking at Gaara, then she took Charizard's pokeball "Charizard c'mon out!!!" Ino said throwing it in the air

Charizard came out and landed next to Ino, she looked at him and smiled

"Hey Charizard remember this spot, almost a year ago we started our journey together here?"

Charizard nodded

"So you got your Charmander here?"

"Yup, hey I have an idea Charizard let's go see Kakashi, let's show him you evolved"

Charizard nodded in agreement

"You're going to see the guy who gave you your pokemon"

"Yup, there's something I have to ask him anyways" Ino said looking at Charizard "C'mon" Ino said, said calling Charizard back into his pokeball, and started running

Minutes later Ino and Gaara where in front of the same building Ino got her Charmander from, Ino knocked on the door, a few minutes later Kakashi opened it

"Ino long time no see" he said looking at her

"I know, I'm on my way back to Konoha and I need to ask you something"

"Sure, come in" He said letting the two teens in

"Oh by the way this is Gaara I've been traveling with him" Ino said pointing at him

"Is always more fun to travel with friends than alone" Kakashi said "So how's Charmander? Fire types are kind of hard for beginners"

"Oh Charmander he's awesome we got along perfectly and he's a Charizard now" Ino said

"Really I would like to see him" Kakashi said walking towards the field that's behind his lab

"Wow this place is huge" Ino said looking around

"Well as you know pokemon trainers are only allowed to have six pokemon"

"I know any extra pokemon go back to the person I got my pokedex from, and that what I wanted to talk to you about, but first let's get Charizard out" Ino said throwing the pokeball into the air

"I could have swore Charmander was a regular colored one when I gave him to you" Kakashi said looking at the black Charizard

"He was until he evolved into Charmeleon" Ino said looking at Charizard

"I can tell you've been taking good care of him, and your Eevee too" Kakashi said looking at Eevee "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yea, well I was talking with my mom, and since we have a backyard, somewhat like this for my mom's and dad's pokemon, she kind of wants my pokemon to be transferred there too"

"We can do that, all I need to know is if I can call your mother and borrow your pokedex for a minute"

'Mom should be home" Ino said looking for her pokedex "and here's my pokedex" Ino said handing it to him

"All rigth then it'll only take a few minutes, fell free to let your pokemon out, and run around" Kakashi said as he walked inside

"Ok" Ino said taking out her pokeballs "Everyone come on out!!" Ino said calling her pokemon out "C'mon Gaara let your pokemon out too"

"Fine"

Minutes later Ino was sitting on the grass resting her head against Gaara's shoulder, she was almost home, she would see her family again, minus her annoying sister, and her seventh badge waited for her

"Well Ino everything is done now if you catch a new pokemon it will go to your house in Konoha" Kakashi said standing behind her

"Thanks" Ino said standing up and grabbing her pokedex "I guess is time for us to go then" Ino said calling back her pokemon "thanks again" Ino said as she started to walk away

Ino and Gaara where back on the read getting closer to Konoha when out of the bushes a Cyndaquil came out

"Cynda!" he said as he jumped from the bushes

"Cyndaquil!?! W-what are you doing here?" Ino asked shocked

"You've seen this pokemon before?"

"Y-yea it was running away from Matsuri so she wouldn't caught him"

"Apparently he liked you Ino"

"So I guess you want to come with me"

"Cynda" he nodded

"Unfortunately" Ino said taking out a pokeball "I already have six pokemon with me if I catch, you'll be at my house, but I'll be there soon ok Cyndaquil?"

"Cyn" he nodded

"Ok the" Ino said grabbing Cyndaquil, holding a pokeball in front of him, catching him "alrigth Cyndaquil is mine!!" Ino said holding the pokeball until it disappeared "Cyndaquil is on his way home now" Ino said looking at her empty hand

* * *

Hey guys this is the end of this chapter I know I said I would never show Matsuri in the fanfic ever again, but I can't have Cyndaquil afraid of Sakura, she doesn't train grass type pokemon

Pokemon Translations:

Eevee: Eev vee ev!!= hey get down from there!!

Cyndaquil: Cyn Cynda Cyndaquil!!!= you have to help me this creepy girl is after me!!!!

The other stuff you can figure it out


	32. Homecoming

Well I'm here with my next chapter and since I haven't said this a lot thou is abvious I DON"T own Naruto or Pokemon I wish if I did I wouldn't have to wait so much for Pokemon Platium

* * *

Ch32: Homecoming

"Finally I can see Konoha" Ino said as she changed her pace and started to run "finally I'll be back home" Ino said running faster I'll see mom, and dad!!"

"Ino wait up!!" Gaara yelled as he tried to catch up to her

"Sorry" she said stopping

"I know you must be happy, about going home but your not by yourself"

"I know that, are you nervous?" Ino said rocking back and forth

"About what?"

"Well, you're meeting my parents face to face aren't you, after all this is my home town, and we will be staying at my house"

"Ino, one I am not nervous, second I doubt your dad is going to let me sleep in your house"

"Why?" Ino said looking at him confused "daddy wouldn't do such a thing"

"trust me, my dad doesn't even lets Shikamaru in the house when he comes with Temari"

"That's different Gaara, you'll see" Ino said smiling at him

"Ok then if you think that"

When they reached Ino's house Gaara took a good look around the house was huge

"You should see out back yard" Ino said as she knew what he was thinking, she opened the door and walked inside

"Hello! Mon anyone home?" she said looking around

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said running from the kitchen with Skitty coming after him

"Hey Cyndaquil" Ino said picking him up "hey Skitty where's mom?"

Skitty pointed toward the table next to the door, there was a note there, Ino took it and read it:

_Ino just in case you come home when we're not here, I went shopping with your sister, she came home after graduating, she graduated on top of her class and _

Ino crumbled up the paper and held it in her hand "Cyndaquil flamethrower"

Cyndaquil used flamethrower to burn the paper on Ino's hand

"Well is not like I wasn't expecting that" Ino said looking back "um Gaara"

"what?"

"Get inside, gees you're so nervous aren't you?"

"A little"

"Don't worry it'll be ok" Ino said pulling him inside "Let me show you the back yard"

"Fine"

They walked out of the house and Gaara was shocked at the size of her backyard it was smaller that the place Kakashi had but it was still pretty big

"How many pokemon are they expecting to have here?"

'A lot, after all here are my mom's dad's Inoue's and my pokemon, once I catch more of course, Mom told my that dad even added a lake for the water type pokemon"

"That's cool"

"I know let me show you around town" Ino said walking inside the house "I know some one who'll love to see this place" Ino said holding Chikorita's pokeball

"Chikorita come on out!!" Ino said calling Chikorita out "Chiko?"

"Hey Chikorita, this is the city I came from, and I'm going to go for a walk so why don't you come with us? You'll love to see the things here"

"Chikori" she nodded yes

Minutes later Chikorita was amazed of all the plants that where in this city, and almost everyone had a pokemon with them

"I know this is a stupid question, but why does everyone has a grass type?"

"Cuz the gym leader here uses grass type and" Ino pause as she realized Chikorita was missing "Chikotita!!!" Ino yelled looking around

"Chiko?" Chikorita said as she came out of a flower bed

"Chikorita, don't scare me like that, if you're going to look around, please let me see where you are"

"Chikori" Chikorita nodded

"Yamanaka Ino is that you?" a female voice said, making Ino turn around

"Hi Shizune I haven't seen you in a long time"

"I presume you're here to challenge Tsunade to a battle?" Shizune asked looking at Ino " I see that you caught a Chikorita"

"Yea she was the first pokemon I caught" Ino said looking at Chikorita "and yea I want to have a pokemon battle against Tsunade, but not today I actually want to rest at home for a little bit"

"So what brings you to this part of town?"

"I was showing my boyfriend around the city" Ino said grabbing Gaara's arm

"So you have a boyfriend too"

"What my sister has a boyfriend too?"

"Yea I just meet them a wile back"

"Go figure I get a boyfriend and my sister has one too"

"Good thing I don't have a twin rigth Ino?" Gaara wispered to Ino, making her laugh

"Yea good thing"

"Well then I'll leave you two, will you be coming by the gym tomorrow?"

"Yes so tell Tsunade I'm going to beat her"

"You beat me like that's going to happen" a voice said making Ino turn around, and be face to face with the gym leader

"Tsunade" Ino said glaring at her "I will beat you"

"I doubt it, so you have a grass type" Tsunade said looking at Chikorita

"Yea so"

"It looks like you did a good job razing her" Tsunade said taking a good look at Chikorita

"Thanks"

"But your Chikorita would never be as strong as my Meganium" Tsunade said holding pokeball, calling her pokemon out

Ino too out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Meganium the herb Pokemon: Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers._

"I doubt it I'll evolve any time soon"

"So I don't want Chikorita to evolve, she's perfect the way she is"

"Then prove it, rigth now Ino, you and me, a pokemon battle not for the leaf badge, but just to see how well you raised a grass type pokemon"

"What do you say Chikorita are you up to it"

"Chiko" Chikorita nodded

"Ok the we accept your challenge"

"Ready Meganium!" Tsunade said looking at Meganium, Meganium nodded

"Let's do this Chikorita!"

"Chikori!"

"Meganium razor leaf"

"Dodge it Chikorita, and use magical leaf"

Chikorita jumped into the air and attacked Meganium with magical leaf

"Meganium use magical leaf as well"

Meganium's magical leaf collided with Chikorita's canceling each other out

"Meganium body slam"

"Chikorita vine whip!"

Chikorita's vines wrapped around Meganium's legs throwing him back

"Chikorita make sure Meganium stays on the ground, and use energy ball"

Chikorita held Meganium down, and attacked with energy ball hitting Meganium

"Keep using energy ball Chikorita"

"Meganium substitute"

Chikorita's energy ball hit Meganium, but he disappeared

"Now Meganium show them a real energy ball"

Meganium appeared from behind Chikorita and attacked her with energy ball, Chikorita fell back and hit the ground

"Chikorita!!!" Ino yelled looking at her pokemon "use synthesis"

Chikorita stood up, and most of her injuries where gone

"You think synthesis is going to help you, thing again Meganium une vine whip"

"Dodge it Chikorita"

Chikorita tried to dodge, but Meganium grabbed her and pinned her down to the ground

"Now Meganium body slam"

Meganium body slammed Chikorita

"Poor Chikorita" Ino said

"The bigger your pokemon is the better it is"

"I don't think so, bigger is not always better Chikorita Synthesis"

Chikorita healed herself again and was able to keep going

"Persistent aren't you, but synthesis won't help you win this battle, Meganium double-edge"

Ino smirked "perfect, Chikorita grass knot"

Meganium was charging at Chikorita, but tripped due to Chikorita's grass know

"Meganium leaf storm!!"

Meganium's leaf storm hit Chikorita throwing her back

"Well this battle is over" Tsunade said

"Rigth" Shizune said "the winner-

"Hold it Chikorita is still willing to fight" Ino said as she saw Chikorita standing up

"Fine them one more attack"

"Leaf storm!!!" Both of them yelled

Both Chikorita and Meganium attacks hit their target's both Chikorita and Meganium fell back , both pokemon stood up, they where glaring at each other to see who would fall first, Meganium fell to the ground wile Chikorita stayed on her feet

"The winner is Chikorita"

"W-we did it! We did it Chikorita!!" Ino yelled running toward her Chikorita picking her up "You're awesome Chikorita"

"You just got lucky but tomorrow I will beat you" Tsunade said walking away

"Tomorrow I'll win" Ino said with a confident smile on her face

* * *

Well this was sort of a warm up battle next chapter will be the real battle for the leaf badge

Ino:My pokemon are awsome!!!

Tsunade: Oh pleace you may have won this time, but you'll see next chapter

Me: I don't think so Ino is the main character after all, along side Gaara

Gaara: For me baign a main character my POV is not mentioned a lot

Me: what can I say? I'm a girl is hard for me to write form a guys POV, be happy that I did it at all

Gaara: Fine

Me: Well readers don't-

Gaara & Ino: forget to Review!!!

Me: (That was my line)


	33. Eeveelutin battle

Hey guys what's up ok so you know I found this website that has all the pokedex entries for Pokemon Platinum so I'm using those pokedex entres now you'll understand why I', telling you this now

* * *

Ch 33: Eeveelution battle

Ino was holding Chikorita in her arms "You're awesome" Ino still couldn't believe that she just beat Tsunade in a pokemon battle, yet she did have another one tomorrow

"So what's the plan now Ino?"

"Easy we go home and train, you already showed you around the city so, how about a little practice battle?"

"Sounds good to me, but just don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my girlfriend"

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way"

"Well you did pretty good little sister" Inoue said she se walked toward Ino

"Thanks"

"So is Gaara really your boyfriend or you just made that up?"

"He really is my boyfriend, why? Is your boyfriend someone you paied?" Ino said with a smirk on her face

"No! Ino how can you say that!?! I'm your sister"

"I dunno you always say things about me"

"You two see each other for two minutes and you're fighting with each other" Inoichi said as he walked toward his daughters with his wife next to him

"Hi Ino, how's your journey so far?" Her mother asked

"Good, it was nice that only the pokemon where there to greet me" Ino said sarcastically

"Oh sweetie we're so sorry we just lost track of time" she said smiling

Ino just stood there and looked at them "well, we better get going, I'm going to train a little bit with Cyndaquil before my battle tomorrow" Ino said walking away

"Hey Ino" Inoue called to her making her stop

"What?"

"Don't you want to meet my boyfriend since we know yours"

"I guess"

"Ok Ino let me introduce you to Sai"

"SO this is your sister hu? I thought you said you where twins?"

"We are" Ino said glaring at him

"You two look nothing alike Inoue is prettier"

"Why you" Ino growled at him

"Ino calm down" Gaara said putting his hand on her shoulder

"Fine, I don't have time for this I have to get ready for tomorrows battle, so I'll see you at home"

**********

The next morning Ino woke up early and went to the back yard to check on her pokemon, they where all outside awake and seem to be ready for her

"Morning every one" Ino said with a smile on her face "Charizard, Cyndaquil, Eevee are you all ready for today?"

All three pokemon nodded

"Ok so now that I have six pokemon already and I need Cyndaquil one of you guys will have to stay home for now" Ino said looking around "But which one"

"I know Lapras will stay it's been a while since you had a ice place to swim in, and it's only for now is that ok?" she asked

Lapras nodded

"Allrigth I'm ready for my next pokemon battle" Ino said confidently

Hours later Ino stood in front of the pokemon gym ready to take on Tsunade

"Are you ready for this?" Gaara asked looking at her

"Y-yea I'm ready there's nothing to worry about" Ino said shaking her head

Ino walked inside to se Tsunade waiting for her

"So Ino are you ready?" Tsunade said with a smirk on her face

"Yes I am" Ino said

Then Sakura came running in "I didn't miss anything didn't I?"

"No Sakura you're just in time" Tsunade said

"Hey Ino are you ready to loose?"

"No, but what the hell are you doing with that camera?"

"Taping the battle dhu, I want to show everyone how you're going to loose"

"You mean now, people are going to-"

"See you yea, look at it as a preview for the pokemon league after all, all the pokemon battles are recorded life, is that a problem?"

"N-not at all" Ino said nervously

"Don't worry about it you'll win this" Gaara said to Ino

"You're rigth I can do this"

"Then let's begin" Shizune said "This battle between the gym leader Tsunade and the challenger Yamanaka Ino is about to begin, this will be a three-on-three battle, with no time limit, only the challengers is allowed to switch pokemon, and(we all know the rest)"

"I call Sceptile" Tsunade said throwing a pokeball

"Sceptile, I better check this out" Ino said taking out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Sceptile the forest Pokemon: the leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat._

"Cyndaquil you're up first" Ino said throwing a pokeball

"Begin!" yelled Shizune

"Sceptile, bullet seed"

"Dodge it Cyndaquil, and use flamethrower!!"

Cyndaquil jumped out of the way and attacked Sceptile with flamethrower hitting Sceptile

"Sceptile leaf blade"

"Cyndaquil Flame wheel"

Both pokemon charged at each other colliding, and throwing each other back

"This is far from over Ino, Sceptile frenzy plant"

"Dodge it Cyndaquil!!"

Cyndaquil tried to get out of the way of Sceptile's attack, but was hit

"Oh no Cyndaquil!!"

Cyndaquil got up from the ground and looked at Ino

"So you can keep going good, Cyndaquil use eruption"

"Dodge it Sceptile"

Sceptile tried to move, but couldn't due to the frenzy plant attack that it used earlier, getting hit by Cyndaquil's attack

"Sceptile is unable to battle"

"Good job Cyndaquil"

"Cynda"

"Don't think you wan yet Torterra I choose you"

'_Torterra this early in the battle'_ Ino thougth taking out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Torterra the continent Pokemon: Some Pokemon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there. _

"Torterra razor leaf"

"Cyndaquil flamethrower"

Cyndaquil's flamethrower stopped Torterra's razor leaf attack

"Torterra earthquake"

Torterra's attack hit Cyndaquil throwing him back

"Now Torterra finish it up with rock slide"

Torterra's rock slide hit Cyndaquil throwing him back

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle"

Ino looked at Cyndaquil's pokeball "you did a good job" she said putting to pokeball away "Charizard you're up!!"

Charizard came out of his pokeball and landed on the battle field

'That's one rare Pokemon you got there Ino"

"Thanks he was my starter Pokemon" Ino said smirking "Charizard are you ready?"

Charizard nodded

"Well since you're both so eager Torterra earthquake"

"Dodge it Charizard, and use flamethrower"

Charizard flew up into the air, and flew above Torterra, using flamethrower, getting a direct hit

"Torterra, energy ball"

"Dodge it Charizard"

Charizard flew out of the way of the energy ball that Torterra threw at him

"You're getting on my nerves Torterra keep using energy ball"

"And you keep dodging Charizard"

Charizard kept moving away from Torterra's attack

"Now that Torterra is getting tiered Charizard use heat waive, followed by fire punch!!"

Charizard hit Torterra with both attacks taking him out

"Torterra in unable to battle"

"Good job Charizard"

"Is been a wile since I had to send my third pokemon into a battle"

"I most be a good pokemon trainer"

"Don't flatter yourself" Tsunade said holding a Pokeball "This ends now Leafeon you're up"

"Leafeon, another one of Eevee's evolutions"

"I hope your considering to evolve your Eevee into a Leafeon"

"If she wants" Ino said looking at her pokedex

_Pokedex: Leafeon the verdant Pokemon: It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis._

"Leafeon use leaf blade"

"Dodge it Charizard and use flamethrower"

Leafeon charged at Charizard, he flew up into the air and attacked Leafeon

"Leafeon dodge and use solar beam"

" Since solar beam takes time, Charizard fire fang"

"Stand you ground Leafeon"

Charizard hit Leafeon with fire fang, Leafeon stood there

"Now Leafeon solar beam"

"Dodge it Charizard"

Charizard flew out the way of Leafeon's attack

"Now flamethrower"

Charizard launched his attack at Leafeon hitting him

"Leafeon use synthesis, then use hyper beam"

"Dodge it Charizard"

Charizard flew up, but was hit by Leafeon's hyper beam, and was thrown back hitting the wall

"Charizard is unable to battle, the round goes to Leafeon" Shizune said

"Charizard return" Ino said calling him back "You did a good job" she said looking at his pokeball, and the put it away "which one should I use next?"

"Eevee finish it!!" Ino yelled, Eevee

"Leafeon leaf blade"

"Eevee use iron tail"

Both pokemon charged at each other Leafeon use leaf blade but was stopped by Eevee's iron tail

"Leafeon bullet seed"

"Eevee swift"

Both pokemon attacked at the same time and hit each other

"Leafeon solar beam"

"Eevee use shadow ball"

Eevee's shadow ball hit Leafeon as it stood there taking the energy from the sun

"Alrigth Leafeon fire your solar beam"

"Eevee dodge it using dig"

Eevee dug into the ground getting away from Leafeon's attack

"Leafeon sunny day"

The sun started to shine brighter above the battle filed, Eevee came out of the ground and hit Leafeon throwing him into the air

"Leafeon solar beam"

Leafeon landed on his feet, as used soar beam hitting Eevee

"Why is it fast?" Ino asked confused

"By using sunny day I can make the time that Leafeon takes to use solarbeam faster" Tsunade said with a smirk "now Leafeon solar beam"

Leafeon's solar beam hit Eevee throwing her back

"Eevee!!!" Ino yelled watching her pokemon flying

"Eeeevvv!!!" Eevee yelled ash she started to glow in mid air

"Eevee is evolving!!" Ino said as she watch her newly evolved pokemon, safely land on the floor

"Espeon" She said as she landed

"Eevee evolved into Espeon" Ino said taking out her pokedex

_Pokedex: Espeon the sun Pokemon: Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather._

"So your pokemon evolved big deal" Tsunade said "Leafeon use razor leaf"

"Espeon use psychic"

Leafeon's leaves stopped and attacked Leafeon

"Leafeon use leaf blade"

"Espeon iron tail"

Both attacks collided, Leafeon's tail was stopped by Espeon's tail

"Now Espeon throw him back psybeam"

Espeon's psybeam hit Leafeon throwing him away, he skidded as he hit the ground

"Leafeon solar beam"

"Espeon dig"

Leafeon fired his solar beam attack, Espeon managed to get underground and dodge it

"Leafeon wait for Espeon to come up, and use leaf blade"

"Espeon psybeam"

Espeon jumped from behind Leafeon and attacked with psybeam hitting him

"Now Espeon signal beam"

Espeon's attack hit Leafeon throwing him, into the ground

"Leafeon is unable to battle, the victory goes to the challenger Yamanaka Ino"

"We wan! We wan!" Ino said as she picked Espeon up

"You are awesome Espeon"

"Espe" Espeon smiled

"Well Ino You get the leaf badge" Tsunade said handing Ino the badge

"Thanks" Ino said grabbing it badge "we did it, we got the leaf badge, just one more to go"

* * *

That's all for this chapter bye

Gaara'sButterfly


	34. On the road again

Hey every one sorry for making you wait so long in updating this story but here it is chapter 34 the next chapter will be out as soon as I can.

Ch 34: on the road again

"I can't believe you beat Tsunade twice" Inoue said looking at Ino who was holding her seventh badge

"Well I wan my battle with her yesterday" Ino looked at her badge "all I need is one more and then I can compete in the pokemon league"

"We maybe facing each other little sister" Inoue said with a confident look on her face

"You're rigth Inoue we may face each other in the pokemon league I hope you're ready to loose"

"I'm not going to be the one loosing Ino"

"Whatever you say Inoue" Ino said as she walked over to the lake Lapras was in

"Hey Lapras" Ino said hugging her pokemon "are you ready to get back on the road?"

Lapras nodded

"Ok then Cyndaquil co on out!" Ino yelled throwing a pokeball Cyndaquil came out

"Hey Cyndaquil you did awesome today"

"Cynda" Cyndaquil replied

"well is time for me to go back out there so be good with my parents ok?"

"Quil" he nodded

"Ok then Lapras return" Ino said calling Lapras back into her pokeball

"Well is time for us the be heading back out there so see ya" Ino said waving at her family as she walked away

"It was nice meeting you all" Gaara said as he walked away

Minutes later Ino and Gaara where back on the road heading for her next destination and the last gym badge

"one more to go and I'll be going to the pokemon league" Ino said exited

"you look confident Ino"

"Well if I can beat Tsunade unlike the other kids in Konoha then maybe I can win the pokemon league, so how about a little practice Gaara, you and me in a pokemon battle?"

"You want to? Fine by me but don't think you'll win this time"

"Ok fine by me"

"Alrigth everyone come on out" Ino said calling all her pokemon out

"Ok guys we're training today I know we just left Konoha but we have one more gym to go we can't loose now especially since we want to beat my sister"

"That would be an interesting battle don't you think?"

"Of course it will, ending with me as the victor" Ino said holding her fist up with a smirk on her face

"Before you can do that you may need to fight a few rounds I don't think you'll fight your sister on the first round"

"I hope she doesn't get eliminated before we get a chance to battle" Ino said looking at him "so are we going to battle or what?"

"If you say so" Gaara said throwing a pokeball

An hour later Ino was sitting on the ground with Espeon next to her

"You did a great job, you keep getting stronger, and stronger" Ino said as she petted Espeon and the looked at the rest of her pokemon "you're all getting stronger"

"The Pokemon don't get stronger by themselves, the trainer has to get stronger as well" Gaara said sitting next to her

"I guess I changed too hu?" Ino said blushing

"Every one changes when they start their journey, I know I did"

"Hu?" Ino turned around and looked at him

"Never mind"

"Tell me Gaara" Ino said getting closer to him

"Let's just say I did something I never thougth I would do"

"Ok then is time to keep going" Ino said standing up "is getting late and there's a town nearby there's a pokemon gym in it, and then I'll be able to take on the pokemon league"

Ino called all of her pokemon back and started to run toward the nearby city, Gaara stood there for a minute looking at her, Ino stopped and turned around

"Hurry up Gaara" she said as she started to run again

"Would it kill you to wait!!" Gaara yelled as he tried to catch up to he


	35. The eight badge

Sorry for the long update everyone, when I finished the chapter it took me a while to have the time to post it. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Ch 35: The eight badge

Ino turned around in her bed, she opened her eyes and sat up, this was it she was going to get her last badge and be eligible to compete in the pokemon league, she got up from the bed, after getting dress and picking up her stuff Ino started to walk toward the door, she walked out of the room and was ready to challenge the gym leader, she walked down the corridors as she went to meet her way down she over heard a familiar trainer talking at the counter of the pokemon center.

"So you lost your battle, that's bad" a boy with a hood and sunglasses said

"Yea it was a hard battle" the other boy said

Ino walked over to them "Kiba?" Ino said to one of them

"Ino how are you doing?" Kiba said hugging her

"I'm fine I'm going for my eight badge today" Ino said feeling a little uncomfortable

"You'll need a lot of skill to beat this gym leader" the other boy said looking at Ino

"Excuse me?" Ino said getting away from Kiba "you think I can't win?"

"Is not that, the gym leader is actually a member of the Elite Four"

"Oh Ino this is my friend Shino" Kiba said pointing at his friend

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino"

"You're the daughter of-" Shino said

"Yamanaka Inoichi, yes, yes I am" Ino said rather proud of herself

"So Ino where's Gaara?" Kiba said hopping for Ino to say they weren't traveling together any more

"He went to see something early this morning, I'm going to meet him rigth now" Ino said walking away

Just at that moment Gaara walked into the Pokemon center and saw Kiba talking to Ino

"Hey Ino" Gaara said wrapping his arm around Ino, making her blush

"H-hi" Ino said "I-I thought we where meeting in the park"

"I decided to come here instead" he said looking at Ino, then he changed his gaze and glared at Kiba

"W-we have to get going, bye Ino, Gaara" Kiba said as he started to walk away, Shino walked behind him

"It was nice to meet you Ino, good luck with your gym battle"

"Bye, and thanks" Ino waived to them.

"Ino listen, maybe is not a good idea to go against this Gym leader"

"What! Why? Do you think I can't win" Ino said crossing her arms.

"Is not that you can't win is if you can stand the gym leader"

"hu?" Ino said confused.

"Never mind, you'll see when you get there" Gaara said walking ahead.

"I swear sometimes I don't get this guy" Ino said putting both hands on her hips.

*************

"Ok this is it the last gym, if I win it here I can go to the pokemon league" Ino said standing outside the pokemon gym "but one thing kinda puzzles me"

"What is it Ino?"

"How come a member of the Elite Four is taking the role of gym leader?"

"She's taking over for a while the original gym leader is sick"

"How do you know that?"

"Well you see-"

"Gaara what are you doing back here so soon?" A woman said, she has short dirty blond hair, and light teal color eyes.

"Hi mom"

"That's your mom?"

"Yea" Gaara said looking at Ino and then at his mom "Mom this my girlfriend Ino"

"Hi" Ino said waiving her hands

"Nice to meet you I'm Karura" she said taking a good look at Ino "You look like some one I knew when I was a little girl"

"You probably meant my mom Iku"

"Yea you look like her let me guess you're here for a gym battle"

"Y-yes if t-that's ok" Ino said nervously.

_'who's nervous now Ino?' _Gaara thought '_yet that's not like her at all.'_

"Thou you probably won't win I'll accept your challenge"

"Hey just because you're a member of the Elite four it doesn't mean I can't beat you" Ino said with a confident look on her face.

"Alright Ino how about we make this battle interesting?" Karura asked looking at Ino from the other side of the battle field.

"Interesting how?" Ino asked.

"Simple you can use all of your Pokemon wile I only use one, as a member of the Elite Four I can beat all your pokemon using only one of mine" Karura said proudly.

"Sounds good to me" Ino said crossing her arms._ 'this is going to be a hard battle I'm going against a member of the Elite Four, I wonder if I can even win this all of my Pokemon against one of hers, do I even have a chance of winning' _Ino tough.

"C'mon Ino you can win this!" Gaara said from the stands. Ino looked at him and nodded.

The referee explained the rules of the battle, and the battle soon started.

"Tyranitar you're up"

"Tyranitar hu" Ino took out her pokedex.

Pokedex:Tyranitar the Armor Pokemon: If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. 

_'Tyranitar looks like a though Pokemon not to mention that is a rock and dark type Pokemon, which Pokemon should I use well since it's one of hers against all of mine I could use Espeon's iron tail and shadow ball attack to wear it out and finish it with any of my other Pokemon' _Ino thought.

"Espeon you're up first"

"Peon!" Espeon said as she jumped into the battle field.

"Starting with a psychic type I wonder what you have planned Ino"

"You'll see, Espeon iron tail"

Espeon jumped into the air and aimed it's tail toward Tyranitar, who was standing still, Espeon managed to hit Tyranitar trowing her back.

"Now Espeon use shadow ball"

Espeon's shadow ball hit Tyranitar.

"You're not going to dodge or attack me fine Espeon keep using iron tail" Ino called out.

Espeon's iron tail kept on hitting Tyranitar, Espeon was charging toward Tyraninat.

"Now Tyranitar payback"

"Payback!? Oh shit" Ino said.

Tyranitar's payback hit Espeon trowing her back against the wall. "Espeon is unable to battle the round goes to Tyranitar" the referee said.

"Espeon!" Ino yelled running toward Espeon, picking her up. "you did great job now take a break" Ino said laying Espeon gently on the floor next to her.

_'I don't get it even if it is a dark type move Payback shouldn't do that much damage to Espeon especially since it only doubles the damage of the last turn Tyranitar got hit, unless she managed to teach tyranitar to hold on to that power by not attacking, if that's what she's doing then there's has to be a way to get around that, ether that or I have to finish this battle fast' _Ino tough. "Chikorita let's go"

"Chikori!" Chikorita said coming out of her pokeball.

"Chikorita leaf storm"

"fire blast" Karura commanded.

Tyranitar's fire blast hit Chikorita's leaf storm, causing the leaves to catch fire and change directions back to Chikorita.

"Chiko!" Chikorita yelled wile dodging the flaming leaves.

"Tyranintar use fire blast one more time"

Tyranitar's fire blast hit Chikorita making her faint.

"Chikorita is unable to battle Tyranitar wins" the referee declare.

"Ok the Charizard you're next" Ino said calling Charizard out. "Charizard flamethrower"

"Tyranitar Iron defense"

Iron defense increased Tyranitar's defense reducing the damage from Charizard's flamethrower.

"Now Tyranitar water pulse."

"Water Pulse you gotta be fucking kidding, it knows water pulse too!" Ino said.

Tyranitar's water pulse hit Charizard head on. throwing him back against the wall.

"Charizard is unable to battle"

"Charizard return" Ino said holding Charizard's Pokeball in her hands, and put it away. _'I bet she may have taught Tyranitar electric type moves too, and all I have left are Lapras Buizel and Dratini...Dratini that's it she's a dragon type if Tyranitar knows any electric type moves Dratini is strong against it' _Ino thought.

"Dratini let's you're up"

"Tini" Dratini said coming out of her Pokeball.

"Dratini surf"

"Dodge it Tyranitar, and follow up with ice punch"

Tyranitar tried to get away from Dratini's surf but was hit and thrown back.

"Now is our chance Dratini dragon rage."

"Tyranitar dark pulse"

Dratini's dragon rage and Tyranitar's dark pulse collided causing an explosion throwing both pokemon back against the wall.

"C'mon Dratini you can do it get up" Ino said.

"Tyranitar get up"

Both Pokemon got up but dratini fell on the ground.

"Dratini is unable to battle, Tyranitar wins"

"Dratini return" Ino said returning Dratini to her pokeball.

"Lapras let's do it"

"Lapras hu? Tyranitar thunder"

"Lapras protect"

Tyranitar's thunder went straight at Lapras but missed due to Lapras' protect.

"Lapras use hydro pump"

"Tyranitar use thunder one more time"

Tyranitar's thunder collided with Lapras hydro pump.

"Tyranitar hyper beam"

Tyranitar's Hyper beam hit Lapras, taking her out.

"Lapras is unable to battle Tyranitar wins"

"One pokemon of yours for me to crush Ino?" Karura asked with a confident smirk on her face.

_'I only have Buizel left...but she took my strongest Pokemon with only one hit, she's one of the Elite Four how am I supposed to win, I have to keep trying no matter what I have to keep going I can win all I have to do is believe in my Pokemon and we'll manage to get this badge." _Ino thought "Buizel I'm counting on you" Ino called out her fifth Pokemon.

"Bui" Buizel said landing on the field.

"Since Tyranitar can't move after using hyper beam we'll start with aqua jet"

Buizel's aqua jet hit Tyranitar head on throwing her back.

"Tyranitar thunder"

"Dodge it Buizel and use water gun"

Buizel got away from Tyranitar's thunder attack, and used water gun.

"Tyranitar stop it with ice punch"

Tyranitar charged at Buizel.

"Now Buizel use aqua jet"

Buizel charges straight at Tyranitar with aqua jet colliding with Tyranitar's ice punch.

"Alright Buizel used iced aqua jet"

Buizel's iced aqua jet hit Tyranitar straight on throwing her back.

"Tyranitar use thunder"

"Buizel dodge it again"

Buizel tried to dodge Tyranitar's thunder but was hit. Buizel fell to the ground.

"Looks like Buizel is out for good"

_'C'mon Buizel I know you can do it if you faint now is over' _Ino thought. "You can do it Buizel"

"Bui" Buizel said getting up from the ground.

"That's the spirit Buizel now use water pulse"

"Tyranitar top it using flamethrower"

Both attacks collided causing a cloud of smoke, both Pokemon where unable to see.

"Tyranitar use hyper beam"

"Dodge it Buizel and use ice beam"

Buizel managed to get away from Tyranitar's hyper beam, and fired an ice beam attack.

Tyranitar got hit by Buizel's ice beam and was thrown back.

"Now Buizel use water gun"

"Tyranitar stop it with thunderbolt"

Tyranitar hit Buizel with her thunderbolt attack before Buizel could attack. Buizel fell to the ground in pain.

"Buizel use water pulse"

Buizel got up to attack but was paralyzed from Tyranitar's thunderbolt attack.

"Tyranitar finish it with thunderbolt"

"Dodge it Buizel and use water pulse"

Buizel managed to avoid Tyranitar's thunderbolt and attacked with water pulse throwing Tyranitar back.

"Tyranitar use thunderbolt"

Tyranitar tried to use thunderbolt but ended up charging toward the wall in confusion.

"Tyranitar is confused, perfect" Ino said smirking. "Buizel use water gun"

Buizel's water gun hit Tyranitar throwing her against the ground.

"Now Buizel aqua jet"

Buizel hit Tyranitar head on throwing her against the wall fainting it.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle the victory goes to the challenger Yamanaka Ino" the referee said.

"We wan Buizel"

"Bui" Buizel said as it started to glow.

"Buizel you're evolving" Ino said surprised.

Ino took outer pokedex and looked at her newly evolved Pokemon.

_Pokedex: Floatzel: The Sea Weasel Pokemon: It is a common sight around fishing ports. It is known to rescue people and carry off prey. _

"Cool" Ino said closing her pokdex.

"I lost I can't believe it, you did a good job Ino"

"Thanks" Ino said blushing "It but it did took most most of my Pokemon, but we managed to win thanks to Buizel...I mean Floatzel" Ino said.

"Well here's the gym's badge as proof that you wan" Karura said handing Ino a badge.

"Thanks" Ino said. "Now that I have eight badges I can go to the Pokemon league"

"Good luck Ino, you better make it to the finals"

"I'll not only make it to the finals I'll win it" Ino said.

"That's the spirit Ino" Gaara said.

"Thanks" Ino smiled.

"Now both of you better head out, the city where the Pokemon league is held is very far from here"

"Thanks, bye" Ino said.

"Bye mom" Gaara said.

"Take care both of you"

* * *

It was late at night Ino was sitting in the woods by the camping fire she was looking at all eight badges she earned.

"I can't wait to get to the Pokemon league" Ino said happily. "I wonder is I'll battle my sister again?"

"Who knows" Gaara said.

"Well if I do, I'll beat her again" Ino said confidently.


	36. Arriving at the Pokemon league

Hey guys it's been a while since I updated hu? Well now that I'm back into it thanks the the up coming of Pokèmon HearthGold and SoulSilver you may wonder why well, some people here may know that I also have a DA account, and I had a poll to decide my trainer name and Ino was one of the choices and the winning name so since there's seven more days for the game to come out I got so exited, I even have my team tough out (the same team as this fic except I'll have Cyndaquil instead of Chaizard, until a friend of mine gets a shiny charizard for me), I even have nick names for them. Well I'm pretty much keeping you from the fic so enjoy.

* * *

Ch 36: Arriving at the Pokemon league

Ino and Gaara where walking in a mountain area, heading toward the Pokemon league, Ino was taking a look at all her badges.

"Ino you may want to look where your going rather than your badges, you don't want to trip don't you?"

"I guess" Ino said blushing. "I'm just so exited, we're heading to the Pokemon League"

"We're pretty close to it only a few more miles, we'll probably be there by nightfall" Gaara said looking at the map. "Even after that, you'll have a few days until the competition starts."

"I know, and I can't wait right Espeon?" Ino said looking at Espeon.

"Espe" Espeon said jumping on Ino's shoulder.

"In a few days we'll be participating in the Pokemon league" Ino said. "And we'll win it" Ino said.

"Go for it Ino" Gaara said.

"Yea! Let's go!" Ino said starting to run.

"Hey wait up!" Gaara yelled as he tried to catch up to her.

* * *

"I can see the city!" Ino said as she stopped running on top of a hill.

"There it is, the Pokemon League will be held there." Gaara said pointing at the stadium.

"I can't wait!" Ino said exited.

Once they reached the city the first stopped was the Pokèmon center where Ino saw some familiar people.

"Hey if it isn't Ino" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto" Ino said.

"so you finally got all eight badges?" Ino asked.

"Yea, I'm so exited about it I'm going to beat every one, and win the Pokèmon League!"

"In your dreams Naruto, I'm going to win this"

"Both of you are wrong" A female voice said. "I'm the one wining this"

"Inoue" Ino said crossing her arms. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really, I'm just checking my little sister knows she's going down"

"I don't think so Inoue I'll beat you" Ino said.

"Hey Ino did you heard that gym leaders from this region are having exhibition battles the day before the competitions begin" Naruto said.

"I didn't knew that, I guess you're going to be there Gaara, right?" Ino asked looking at him.

"Not really"

"What? But Gaara you're a gym leader"

"Not anymore I left my brother in charge, so technically he's the gym leader"

"That's too bad I would like to see you battle Gaara" Naruto said.

"We could have a battle" Gaara said holding a pokeball.

"That's a good idea" Naruto said as he held a pokeball of his own.

"Well I'm going to register" Ino said crossing her arms.

"Hay Ino long time no see" some one said.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Ino said.

"The exhibition battles dhu"

"Oh right" Ino said.

"So how about we hang out until tomorrow" Sasuke said.

"I don't think so" Ino said walking away.

"C'mon Ino" Sasuke said grabbing Ino's arm.

"Let go Sasuke" Ino said trying to get her arm off Sasuke's grip "Sasuke if you don't let go I'm not holding Gaara back if he tries to beat you up.

"As if last time he had a lucky shot" Sasuke said, soon he was hitting the floor.

"Wanna call that a lucky shot" Gaara said clenching his fist.

"Wanna fight me Gaara!" Sasuke said holding a pokeball.

"Fine by me" Gaara said holding one of his pokeball.

"Hold it right there" A lady said "battling is not allowed until tomorrow"

"Oh right, well I'm not sure if you're battling on the exhibitions matches tomorrow" Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"If I get to battle you, I can make time after all I am a gym leader" Gaara said smirking

"You're a gym leader?!" Sasuke said shocked.

"Yea my brother is taking care of the gym but, I am still the gym leader"

"Well then, the battles will be decided later drop by and we'll see if we get to battle" Sasuke said walking away.

"If we do Sasuke is going down" Gaara said smirking.

"I am so rooting for you Gaara" Ino said. "Now that I think about it, the other gym leaders will probably show up, wow I can't wait to see them battle against each other, well I'm going to register" Ino said walking to the counter.

****************

Hours later Ino was at the beach training with her pokemon.

"Alright Floatzel use ice fang" Ino yelled. "Now Espeon counter with psychic"

Floatzel fired his ice fang attack but was redirected by Espeon's psychic. Floatzel jumped out of the way not noticing that there was a Pichu behind him.

"Pichu watch out!" A female voice said, by the time the Pichu saw the attack it was too late to dodge it and Pichu got frozen solid.

"My Pichu!" a girl with long orange hair and dark eye ran toward the Pichu, she had a long blue shirt, jean pants, and grey sneakers.

"I'm sorry we where practicing our attacks for the Pokèmon league" Ino said. "Charizard use flamethrower to defrost Pichu"

Charizard's flamethrower melted the ice defrosting Pichu.

"That's ok I'm Ashley Ketchum from Cerulean city in the Kanto region" she said.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka from Konoha" Ino said."So are you here here to enter the Pokèmon league?" Ino asked.

"Yea me and my Pichu are going to win it" Ashley said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but the win is going be mine" Ino said confidently.

"Let's hope we get to battle Ino"

"Like wise but don't expect to go easy on you" Ino said.

"I won't go easy on you ether, is getting late let's go Pichu, bye Ino" Ashley said running in the direction of the Pokèmon center.

"Bye, by the way you may run into my twin sister so be careful"

"You have a twin?" Ashley asked stopping.

"Yea, I felt like I had to tell you or you may confuse us, and my sister is not nice to other trainers, I wouldn't want you to think bad of me, ok?" Ino said winking.

"Ok, well I better get back to the Pokemon center"

"I have to go too so let's go together"

"Sure" Ashley said.

"Charizard, Floatzel return" Ino said calling her pokemon back to their Pokeball.

*******************

At the Pokèmon center Ino and Ashley walked toward the front desk.

"The Kanto region sounds awesome, I think I'll go there next" Ino said.

"I'll tell you this my mom won't be easy to beat, when you challenge her" Ashley said.

"We'll see" Ino said.

"I'm going to have my Pokèmon have their check up, I'll see you later, bye Ino"

"Bye Ashley" Ino said. "Well Espeon all we have to do is wait for Gaara to come by" Ino said to Espeon as she sat down on a bench.

"Espe" Espeon said jumping onto Ino's lap.

"There you are Ino" Gaara said when he walked into the Pokèmon center.

"Hey, have the exhibition battles been decided yet?" Ino asked as she got up.

"Yea, there six on six battles, and I'm up against Sasuke"

"That's cool, let's head out, it's getting late and I'm hungry" Ino said blushing.

"Fine by me, let's go"

"I'm so exited, after the exhibition battles tomorrow, I'll be able to find out who I'll be battling in the preliminaries" Ino said as they walked out of the Pokèmon center.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said running toward Ino.

"Hey it's Cyndaquil!" Ino said grabbing Cyndaquil. "How did you got here?"

"He came with us" Ino's mom said.

"Hi mom, dad did you came to see Inoue and me participate in the Pokèmon league?"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss our daughters being here" Inoichi said. "We'll be rooting for the both of you when the competition starts"

"Thanks mom, dad I won't let you down"

"That's my girl" Ino's mom said. "We better go look for your sister, we'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok bye" Ino waived as her parents walked away.

"By the way Ino" Inoichi said stopping "All of Konoha is rooting for you, make them proud"

"I will dad" Ino said confidently.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, next chapter Gaara against Sasuke, and now Ino has almost all of her Pokèmon there for back up will Chimeco come? That's for me to know and you guys to find out bye


	37. Exhibition battles

Well guys here's the update on my fic, I brought a little bit of the Pokèmon talking, I think it'll make it a little bit more interesting, well wnjoy

* * *

Ch 37: Exhibition battles

With the Pokèmon League only one day away the exhibition battles between the gym leaders of the region starter, Gaara's match was last, and going against Sasuke. Ino was in the trainers waiting room with Gaara who was waiting for his battle to start.

"So I guess today is going to be Absol's first official battle" Ino said looking at Absol."I bet he's going to do great don't you agree Espeon?"

"Espe" Espeon said.

"Yea, I'll probably save him for last" Gaara said.

"So you have a dark type hu?" Sasuke said as he leaned against the wall. "Doubt it'll be a match against my Mightyena" Sasuke said smirking with his Mightyena next to him.

"Gaara's soooo going to beat you" Ino said.

"Wanna bet Ino" Sasuke said. "How about this if I win you'll go out with me"

"Ino would never agree to that" Gaara said.

"Afraid you're going to loose" Sasuke said.

"Me loose to you never, but I'll never treat Ino like a trophy" Gaara said.

"Oh Gaara" Ino said.

While the trainers where talking Mightyena walked over Ino's Espeon.

_"So you evolved my little Eevee"_ Mightyena said.

_"As you can see I'm an Espeon now"_ she said.

_"Why didn't you evolved into something more elegant, like Glaceon or Leafeon, or maybe a Vaporeon"_

_"I evolve into what ever I want to evolve and I'm way prettier than any of the other evolutions I could have turned into"_ Espeon said mad.

_"I'm just saying, you're still pretty thou" _Mightyena said getting closer to Espeon.

_"Back off Mightyena"_ Absol said, stepping in front of Espeon.

_"What do you want Absol?" _

_"For you to go away"_ he said.

_"Afraid I'm going to take your little Espeon away?" _Mightyena said.

_"It seems to me that she wants nothing to do with you"_ Absol said.

_"Like she likes you"_ Mightyena said.

_"She's mine you got it"_ Absol said.

_"Let's settle this at the battle field"_ Mightyena said.

_"Fine by me"_ Absol said.

_"Can't wait to beat you"_ Mightyena said walking away.

_'I knew it Absol does like me'_ Espeon tough

* * *

Gaara and Sasuke's battle was about to begin. Ino was sitting on the stands with Espeon and Cyndaquil next to her as well as her dad and sister.

"Well Ino now we get to see how strong your boyfriend is" Inoue said.

"Gaara is really strong he'll beat Sasuke" Ino said. "The battle it's about to start soon" Ino said looking around. "By the way where's mom?"

"She's at the Pokèmon center to get Skitty transfered her here, the neighbors that where watching Skitty said that se went crazy when we left" Inoichi said "she usually doesn't act like that, but they guess she wants to come and watch you two in person rather than on television"

"Well the more cheers the better" Inoue said.

"I think it's kawaii that Skitty wants to see us battling" Ino said.

"Specking of here they come" Inoichi said as Ino's mom came with Skitty.

"Sorry we're a little late did we miss anything?" she asked.

"Nothing yet mom, just the rules being explained the battle should be starting now" Inoue said.

* * *

At the battle field the referee explained the rules and the battle was about to begin Gaara and Sasuke are calling out their first Pokèmon.

"Alright I'll start this Weavile" Sasuke said trowing a Pokeball.

"Weavile so Sneasel evolved" Gaara holding a Pokeball.

* * *

On the stands Ino was looking at her Pokedex.

"Weavile hu?"

_Pokedex: Weavile the sharp claw Pokèmon:Evolution made it even more devious. It communicates by clawing signs in boulders._

"C'mon Gaara you can beat him!" Ino said.

* * *

Back at the battle field Gaara was calling out his first Pokèmon.

"Phanpy come on out" Gaara said throwing a Pokeball.

"You're facing me with a little Phanpy, you want to loose fast don't you?" Sasuke said. "I'll start this off, Weavile use icy wind"

"Dodge it Phanpy and use roll out" Gaara commanded.

Phanpy jumped out of the way of Weavile's attack, and charged toward him rolling.

"Jump Weavile!"

Weavile jumped high into the air. Phanpy rolled right under it.

"Phanpy jump using rollout"

Phanpy kept on rolling and jump into the air hitting Weavile bouncing up off it.

"Phanpy finish it with body slam"

Phanpy stopped it's rollout attack and charged down at Weavile slamming him down to the ground knocking him out.

"Weavile it's unable to battle, the Phanpy wins" The referee said.

"Weavile return" Sasuke said holding a pokeball. "Crawdaunt you're up" Sasuke said throwing a pokeball"

"Now Crawdaunt use crabhammer" Sasuke commanded.

"dodge it Phanpy and use take down"

Phanpy jumped but was hit by Crawdaunt's attack, throwing her back.

"Crawdaunt finish it it Phanpy off with whirlpool"

Crawdaunt used whirlpool on Phanpy trapping her in it.

"Phanpy use substitute then take down" Gaara commanded.

A small cloud appear in the whirlpool, Phanpy appear behind Crawdaunt attacking him with take down.

"Crawdaunt crabhammer"

Crawdaunt charged at Phanpy and hit her with his crabhammer attack throwing her against the ground, taking her out.

"Phanpy is unable to battle the round goes to Crawdaunt" The referee said.

"Phanpy return" Gaara said calling Phanpy back. "Larvitar you're up" Gaara said throwing another Pokeball.

"Lar" Larvitar said s it came out of his Pokeball.

"Crawdaunt crabhammer" Sasuke yelled.

"Larvitar hidden power"

Larvitar's hidden power threw Crawdaunt back.

"Crawdaunt keep attacking with crabhammer"

"Larvitar brick break"

Larvitar attacked Crawdaunt trowing him back against the wall.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle the victor is Larvitar" The referee said.

"Crawdaunt return" Sasuke said. "since type advantage wont seem to be a factor for this victory I call out Houndoom"

* * *

In the stands Ino took out her Pokedex.

"Let's see what the Pokedex has to say about Houndoom.

_Pokedex: Houndoom the Dark Pokemon: The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever._

"Houndoom is at a type disadvantage being a fire type" Inoue said.

"That shouldn't matter after all Larvitar did managed to defeat Crawdaunt" Inoichi said.

* * *

"Houndoom hyper beam" Sasuke commanded.

"Dodge it Larvitar"

"Houndoom don't let him dodge" Sasuke yelled.

Larvitar tried to jump out of the way but was hit by Houndoom's hyper beam causing him to fell to the ground.

"Larvitar can you get up?" Gaara asked Larvitar.

Larvitar slowly got up as it was was ready to keep going.

"Larvitar since Houndoom can't move after a hyper beam attack use brick break"

Larvitar attacked Houndoom trowing him back.

"Houndoom solar beam" Sasuke yelled.

Houndoom started to store energy for it's attack.

"This our chance Larvitar brick break"

Larvitar charged at Houndoom wile it kept on storing energy.

"Now Houndoom attack!" Sasuke yelled.

Houndoom released the energy hitting Larvitar throwing him back.

"Larvitar!" Gaara yelled.

"Larvitar is unable to battle Houndoom is the victor!" the referee said.

"Larvitar return" Gaara said calling his Pokemon back. "Cubone you're up"

"Houndoom use solar beam again!"

"Cubone bonemerang!" Gaara yelled.

Cubone threw it's bone toward Houndoom hitting him twice, but Houndoom kept storing energy.

"Houndoom attack"

Houndoom unleashed the stored energy charging at Cubone.

"Cubone use dig"

Cubone went underground dodging Houndoom's solar beam.

"Houndoom keep a look out for Cubone" Sasuke said.

Houndoom looked around trying to guess where Cubone will come out, Cubone came out from the ground under Houndoom trowing him into the air.

"Cubone use double-edge"

Cubone charged at Houndoom taking him out.

"Houndoom is unable to battle the victory goes to Cubone" the referee said.

"Houndoom return" Sasuke said calling his Pokèmon back. "I only have three Pokèmon left, but this next one should be enough to take out the rest of Gaara's Poèmon, Umbreon finish this"

"So Sasuke has an Umbreon" Gaara said. "Cubone double edge!"

"Dodge it Umbreon and use dark pulse"

Umbreon jumped away from Cubone, but Cubone managed to turn and hit Umbreon throwing him to the ground.

"I don't get it double edge should have hurt Cubone" Sasuke said.

"That's Cubone's ability" Gaara smirked. "It's called Rock Head, it allows Cubone not to get damage from attacks that would normally hurt the user"

"Damn Umbreon attack!"

Umbreon got up and attacked Cubone hitting him.

"Hang on Cubone and use ice beam!"

Cubone used ice beam on Umbreon, but Umbreon jumped out of the way and attacked Cubone once again with dark pulse taking him out.

"Cubone is unable to battle the victory goes to Umbreon"

"Cubone return" Gaara said holding a pokeball.

"Now we both have three Pokemon left" Sasuke said. "But I doubt any of them will beat my Umbreon"

"Wanna bet, Sandshrew go!" Gaara said trowing a Pokeball.

"Umbreon bite" Sasuke commanded.

"Sandshrew double team"

Umbreon charged at Sandshrew but Sandshrew used double team to dodge Umbreon's attack.

"Sandshrew use focus punch"

"Umbreon use bite"

Umbreon charged at Sandshrew again but hit one of the copies instead. Sandshrew attacked Umbreon throwing it back.

"Now Sandshrew use swift"

Sandshrew use swift on Umbreon throwing it against a wall.

"Umbreon is unable to battle Sandshrew wins" The referee said.

"Umbreon return" Sasuke said. "Seviper you're up"

"Seviper use poison tail" Sasuke yelled.

Seviper hit Sandshrew trowing him back.

"Sandshrew use roll out" Gaara yelled.

Sandshrew rolled toward seviper.

"Seviper use aqua tail, follow by giga drain!" Sasuke yelled.

Seviper hit Sandshrew with his tail throwing Sandshrew back, then attacked Sandshrew with giga drain taking him out.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle Seviper is the winner" the referee said.

"Sandshrew return" Gaara said calling Sandshrew back.

"One down two to go" Sasuke said smirking.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Gaara said holding a Pokeball. "Go Vibrava!"

"Seviper use aqua tail"

"Dodge it Vibrava and use dragon breath"

Vibrava flew up into the air and hit Seviper with his dragon breath attack.

"Seviper use haze" Sasuke yelled.

Seviper used haze it was hard for Vibrava to see Seviper.

"Seviper use poison fang"

Seviper jumped out of the cloud of smoke and hit Vibrava trowing it against the ground. Seviper kept attacking Vibrava.

_'He used that combination in his battle against Ino' _Gaara tough. "Vibrava use earthquake"

Vibrava flew into the air and started to glow Vibrava was starting to evolve.

* * *

In the stands Ino took out her Pokedex.

_Pokedex: Flygon the Mystic Pokèmon: It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit."_

"Cool" Ino said looking at her Pokedex.

* * *

Flygon kept going with his attack, the earthquake shook the battle field.

"Now Flygon use silver wind"

Flygon used silver wind, blowing the haze, and Seviper trowing it against the ground.

"Seviper is unable to battle Flygon wins" The referee said.

"Seviper return" Sasuke said calling his Pokèmon back. "It's up to you MIghtyena" Sasuke said calling his last Pokèmon.

"Flygon use dragon claw"

"Mightyena use ice fang" Sasuke yelled.

Both Pokèmon charged at each other colliding their attacks, both Pokèmon fell back.

"Mightyena use ice fang!" Sasuke yelled.

"Dodge it Flygon"

Flygon flew up, but was hit by Mightyena's ice fang trowing him back.

"Mightyena finish it with hyper beam"

Mightyena attacked Flygon with his hyper beam attack fainting it.

"Flygon is unable to battle, Mightyena wins" the referee said.

* * *

"Awww Flygon lost" Ino said. "Even after it evolved"

"Even if it did just evolved Flygon did take some damage from the previous battle" Inoichi said.

"I wonder what Pokèmon Gaara is going to use next?" Inoue said.

"I know which Pokèmon he has left" Ino said. "Right Espeon?"

"Espe" Espeon said nodding.

* * *

Back at the battle field Gaara called Flygon back to its pokeball.

"Absol you're next" Gaara called out throwing a pokeball.

"An Absol hu? This is the last of his Pokèmon Mightyena, let's finish it with one attack" Sasuke said. "Use crunch"

"Dodge it Absol, and use sand tomb"

Absol jumped out of Mightyena's way, and used sand tomb trapping Mightyena. Mightyena struggled to get out of the sand trap.

"Now Absol use night slash"

Absol charged at Mightyena and managed to hit him. Absol continued with his night slash attack.

"Mightyena use dark pulse"

Mightyena used dark pulse hitting Absol throwing him back. Mightyena got hurt by the sand tomb Absol trapped him before.

"Mightyena use ice fang to get out of that sand tomb"

Mightyena used ice fang to freeze the sand and managed to get out.

"Now Mightyena take down" Sasuke commanded.

"Absol use areal ace" Gaara yelled.

Both Pokèmon charged at each other, Absol dodges Mightyena at the last second managing to attack with areal ace.

"Use dark pulse!" Both Gaara and Sasuke yelled.

Both Pokèmon attacks collided causing and explosion covering the field in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Sasuke's Mightyena and Gaara's Absol where head to head, nether of them relenting. They starting attacking each other with out their trainers calling an attack.

* * *

"Wow look at those two battle" Ino said.

"Yea the way their going at each other it almost seems as if, well it actually sound kinda dumb" Ino's mom said.

"What is it mom?" Ino asked.

"Well it seems as they're fighting over a female" Ino's mom said laughing.

"Over a female?" Ino said looking at Espeon. _'haha like trainer like Pokèmon I guess'_ Ino tough smiling.

* * *

Mightyena attack Absol with his ice fang attack, Absol jump out of the way and attacked Mightyena with his shadow claw. Mightyena managed to dodge the attack and hits Absol with his dark pulse, throwing Absol back hitting the ground, Absol struggle to get up. It seems as Mightyena was going to win, Mightyena charged at Absol for a final attack. Absol opened his mouth and used a blizzard attack, trowing Mightyena back, then it charged at Mightyena with shadow claw throwing it against the wall, fainting it.

"Mightyena is unable to battle,Absol wins, and the victory goes to Gaara"

"Good job Absol, take a break" Gaara said returning Absol to his Pokeball.

* * *

Later that afternoon Ino was with Gaara outside of the Pokèmon center.

"Way to go Gaara!" Ino said hugging Gaara. "Absol was great for his first official battle"

"Yea he was" Gaara said. "So ready for tomorrow?"

"Yea, I've already seen who I'm battling tomorrow" Ino said. "All I have to do is register my Pokèmon, the preliminaries are one on one battles, so I'll have to think who am I going to choose" suddenly something covered Ino's eyes.

"What the-!?!" Ino said grabbing what was covering her eyes. "Chimecho!" Ino said grabbing the Pokèmon.

"What is she doing here?" Gaara asked.

"Chimecho comes down into town every once in a while, and saw you in the television at the beginning ceremonies" Kurenai said.

"I guess some one wants to battle with you again" Gaara said.

"Well then I know who I'm going to start the preliminaries with, what do you think Chimecho?" Ino said.

"Chime" Chimecho said happily.

"All right then let's go" Ino said.

* * *

Well that's all for now, Chimecho comes back and it'll participate in the pokèmon battles also I'm not sure if I should have Ino run into a wild Pokèmon and catch it during the Pokèmon league, and also which Pokèmon to "leave out" of her team for the next region, which is Kanto the winning region of the poll (I had the poll on two different websites and added the results together to get the out come)


	38. Preliminaries begin

Here's chapter 38, I kinda want to go fast with the Pokèmon league because of the battles, and since I'm not good at math I'm going to try speed up some battles to get to the good parts faster and maybe have more time for the interesting battles.

* * *

Ch 38: Preliminaries begin.

Ino was sitting in the one of the Pokèmon stadiums next to Hinata Gaara waiting for the first battle of the preliminaries to begin, Naruto was going battle first.

"I can't wait for the battle to begin, I really want to see what Pokèmon Naruto has" Ino said.

"Well I can tell you one thing about the Pokèmon Naruto-kun is going to use" Hinata said.

"What?"Gaara asked.

"Well Ino-chan is not the only who has a shiny Pokèmon" Hinata said.

* * *

At the battle field Naruto was standing in one side of the battle field holding a pokeball. On the other side of the battle field was a girl with long purple hair tied pig tails.

"Battle begin" the referee said.

"I call Azurill" the girl said.

* * *

"Aww so kawaii" Both Ino and Hinata said.

"Girls" Gaara said shaking his head.

"Lets see what the Pokedex has to say about that little cutie" Ino said taking out her pokedex.

_Azurill: the Polka Dot Pokemon. Its tail bounces like a rubber ball. It flings that tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself._

* * *

Naruto called out his Pokèmon.

"Ninetales I choose you" Naruto said.

* * *

"Look at that Ninetales, and it's a shiny one" Gaara said.

"Let me see what the Pokedex has to say about Ninetales"

_Pokedex: Ninetales: the fox Pokèmon. Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years._

"That looks like an awesome Pokèmon." Ino said looking at her Pokedex.

* * *

"Azurill use water gun!" the girl commanded.

"Ninetales flamethrower!" Naruto yelled.

Azurill's water gun and Ninetale's attacks collided, causing a cloud of steam.

"Now Azurill use slam"

"Ninetales use extrasensory" Naruto yelled.

Ninetales attacked Azurill stopping her attack.

"Now Ninetales finish it with zen headbutt"

Ninetales charged at Azurill hitting it and throwing it against the wall fainting her.

"Azurill is unable to battle, the victory goes to Ninetales" The referee said.

"Way to go Ninetales" Naruto said.

"Nine" Ninetales said happily.

* * *

"Well it looks like Naruto wan easily" Gaara said.

"Yea well with Naruto wining there's no way I'm loosing" Ino said.

"Hey did you guys saw me out there we beat that girl and her Pokèmon" Naruto said proudly. "And she was just one of many, look out competitors cuz I'm Uzumaki Naruto and none of you are going to beat me!"

"Hold it Naruto" Ino said "you're going to have to go threw me to win this tournament"

"That's a battle I'm waiting to come" Naruto said.

"Well guys Gaara and I have to head out to the other stadium" Ino said.

"Is you battle coming soon?" Hinata asked.

"Nope a friend of mine is battling and I want to be there for her, my battle is the last one"

"They saved the best for last" Gaara said.

Ino laughed. "I dunno but I will win" Ino said "now let's go, you can come and watch too if you like" Ino said to Naruto and Hinata.

"Sure why not" Naruto said.

* * *

In the next stadium Ashley was battling a boy with short brown hair named Mark. Her opponent had a Scyther out and it was her turn to call her one Pokèmon.

"Ok Nidorina let's do this" Ashley said throwing a Pokeball.

"Battle begin" The referee said.

"Scyther swords dance"

"Nidorina use poison fang" Ashley commanded.

Nidorina charged at Scyther.

"Now Scyther!" Mark yelled.

Scyther attacked Nidorina with double hit throwing her back.

"Scyther use night slash"

Scyther charged at Nidorina while she was getting up.

"Nidorina use blizzard" Ashley yelled.

Nidorina attacked Scyther with blizzard throwing him back.

"Nidorina sock waive" Ashley yelled.

"Dodge it Scyther using double team"

Nidorina used shock waive on Scyther, Scyther used double team to avoid the attack but failed as it was hit by the shock waive fainting it.

"Scyther is unable to battle, the victory goes to Nidorina" the referee said.

"All right Nidorina!" Ashley said.

"Nidori" Nidorina said.

* * *

"You did great Ashley" Ino said after the battle.

"Thanks I got a little nervous, even if this is my second time competing on a Pokèmon league" Ashley said blushing.

"I should be the one nervous, this is my first time participating in the Pokèmon league" Ino said.

"So when it your battle?" Ashley said.

"I'm last actually, I wish my battle was earlier" Ino said.

* * *

When it was time for Ino's battle she was walking into the battle field, her sister already wan her match, and she wasn't going to loose now.

Ino stood on her side of the battle field. Holding Chimecho's pokeball. Her opponent was a boy with dark hair named Jim.

"Poliwhirl come on out" Jim called out his pokèmon.

"A Poliwhirl hu? Chingling let's go!" Ino said calling Chingling out.

"Poliwhirl use ice punch"

"Chimecho use grass knot" Ino called out.

Poliwhirl charged at Chimecho and suddenly tripped.

"Now Chimecho energy ball" Ino commanded.

Chimecho attacked Poliwhirl with energy ball while it was getting up.

"Finish it with charge beam!" Ino said.

Chimecho attacked Poliwhirl with charge beam fainting it.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle victory goes to Chimecho" the referee said.

* * *

"Wow Chimecho won with out taking a hit" Naruto said.

"I can tell Ino is going to be a tough opponent" Ashley said as she saw Ino standing there in the battle field with both her hand on her hips and Chimecho next to her.

_'Ino knew Chimecho's new attacks and how to use them as for her advantage in this battle' _Gaara tough.

"I don't wanna battle her anytime soon" Ashley said.

"Me nether" Naruto replied.

* * *

"We all made it to the next round" Ino said sitting at the table where everyone was having something to drink.

"Yea" Naruto said. "Soon their going to announce the next round battles"

"I wonder how the next round it's going to work?" Ino asked.

"According to the guide" Hinata said. "The next round are all three on three battles, and after that round, the rounds after that are all six on six battles on fields of ether grass, rock, water, or ice."

"Awesome" Ashley said. "Let's make it all the way to the semifinals"

"Of course" Ino said.

"Defiantly, and then I'm going all the way to victory" Naruto added.

"I don't think so we may be friends but I'm going to win" Ino said.

"I don't think so" Ashley said. "I'm going to be the one coming on top"

"You're all going to loose to me" Inoue said as she walked toward the table.

"In your dreams" Ino said standing up.

"Whatever, I hope I get to battle you little sister" Inoue said walking away. "Oh by the way the battles for the next round have been decided, and Ashley you're my opponent, good luck you're going to need it" Inoue said laughing.

"Sometimes I really hate the way my sister acts" Ino said.

"Tell me about it, even in school she tough she was the best" Naruto added.

"But you know what they Naruto the bigger they are, the harder they fall"

"So do you think I can win Ino?" Ashley asked.

"Defiantly, I may not know the Pokèmon my sister has, but I know you can win."

"Thanks Ino" Ashley said smiling.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but the only battles that may take long are the ones Ino is facing against an opponent that I feel is worth showing the whole battle.


	39. Round one Begin

Ch 39: Round one begin.

Ino was looking at the battle list to see who she was going to be facing on the first round. Her battle was after her sister, which was the first battle on the grass field, Ino's battle was on the ice field.

"Second battle....Ice field...." Ino said looking around for her opponent. "There it is" Ino said when she fond out who her opponent is. "Perfect" she said smirking.

"So you're going to be my opponent, our rematch came fast"

"Matsuri, I'm surprised you made it pass the preliminaries" Ino said.

"You're going to loose blondie" Matsuri said walking away.

"You're the one who's going to loose" Ino said.

****Grass Field***

Ino was sitting in the stands watching Ashley's battle against Inoue, Ashley only had Pichu left while Inoue was using her second pokèmon Bellossom.

"Pichu use volt tackle"

"Bellossom use petal dance"

Bellossom's Petal dance hit Pichu trowing it back fainting it.

"Pichu is unable to battle Bellossom wins"

"You did a good job Pichu" Ashley said holding Pichu.

******************

"I can't believe I lost" Ashley said disappointed.

"You did the best you could" Ino said.

"Ino get as far as you can and beat her"

"You bet I will" Ino nodded.

"Hey Ino your battle is going to start soon" Gaara said.

"Ok" Ino said running to the Ice field.

***Ice Field***

Ino was standing on one side of the ice field waiting for her opponent to call out a pokèmon.

"Purugly you're up" Matsuri said calling out her pokemon

"Cyndaquil you're up" Ino said calling out her pokèmon.

"Cynda" Cyndaquil said when it came out of his pokeball.

"That Cyndaquil is that the one that I was trying to catch"

"Yea it wanted to come with me, so I added him to my team" Ino said holding one hand on her hip.

"Purugly shadow ball"

"Dodge it Cyndaquil and use eruption"

Cyndaquil jumped out of the way of Purugly's shadow ball attack, and used eruption trowing her back.

"Now use flamethrower" Ino yelled.

Cyndaquil attacked Purugly with flamethrower trowing her against the wall.

"Purugly is unable to battle Cyndaquil win" the referee said.

"Purugly return" Matsuri said calling her pokèmon back. " I call Skuntank"

"Skuntank?" Ino said looking at her pokedex

Pokedex: Skuntank the skunk pokèmon: It attacks by spraying a horribly smelly fluid from the tip of its tail. Attacks from above confound it.

"Ok Cyndaquil get ready"

"Cynda" Cyndaquil nodded.

"Now Skuntank night slash"

"Cyndaquil use flame wheel"

Both Pokèmon charged at each other their attacks collided and both pokèmon where thrown back.

"Now Skuntank flamethrower"

"Use flamethrower too Cyndaquil"

Both Pokèmon flamethrower attacks collided.

"Skuntank Slash attack" Matsuri said.

"Cyndaquil return" Ino said calling Cyndaquil back.

*****at the stands****

"Why did Ino called Cyndaquil back?" Naruto asked.

"I think I know why" Gaara said. "If I'm right then Ino is going to use Dratini."

"I wonder why" Hinata said.

****At the field****

"Dratini you're up" Ino said calling Dratini into the field.

"A dratini hu?" Matsuri said. "No matter, Skuntank slash!"

"Dratini twister"

"Tini!" Dratini yelled as a twister formed and went toward Skuntank.

"Dodge it Skuntank"

Skuntank jumped out of the twister's way and charged at Dratini again.

"Dratini extreme speed!" Ino yelled.

Dratini charged at Skuntank throwing it back.

"Skuntank get up!" Matsuri yelled. "And use flamethrower"

"Dratini use aqua tail"

Skuntank fired his flamethrower toward Dratini, she stopped the attack using aqua tail.

"Now finish it with draco meteor"

Dratini's draco meteor hit Skuntank taking him out.

"Skuntank is unable to battle Dratini wins" The referee said.

"Jynx let's go" Matsuri said calling out her last pokèmon.

"Jynx?" Ino said looking at her Pokedex.

_Pokedex: Jynx the human Shape Pokemon: Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say._

"Good job Dratini!" Ino said. "Now take a good rest" Ino said calling Dratini back.

"Cyndaquil you're up again" Ino said throwing a Pokeball.

"Jynx use water pulse"

"Dodge it Cyndaquil and use flamethrower" Ino said.

Jynx launched her water pulse attack Cyndaquil managed to jump out of the way and fired his flamethrower at Jynx trowing her back.

"Jynx use psychic"

"Dodge it Cyndaquil and use heat waive" Ino said.

Cyndaquil tried to get away from Jynx's attack but was caught and thrown back. Cyndaquil got up and fired it's heat waive attack.

"Dodge it Jynx"

Jynx jumped out of the way of Cyndaquil's attack using the ice, Cyndaquil got mad and kept on using heat waive and missed every time.

"Cyndaquil stop or you're going to melt the field" Ino yelled.

Cyndaquil didn't listen and kept on attacking until the field melted, there where only two little pieces of ice one Cyndaquil was sanding on and the other one Jynx was there.

"Fuck" Ino said under her breath. "Cyndaquil didn't listen to me and ended up melting the whole field"

"Looks like Cyndaquil is done" Matsuri said. "Jynx use hyper beam"

"Cyndaquil into the water" Ino yelled.

When Jynx fired her hyper beam Cyndaquil took a dive.

"Now Cyndaquil flame wheel" Ino yelled.

Cyndaquil jumped out of the water behind Jynx and charged at her and Jynx with flame wheel throwing her back against the wall and into the water. When Jynx came out she was out.

"Jynx is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins and the victory goes to Yamanaka Ino" the referee said.

"Damn it, Jynx return" Matsuri said calling her pokèmon back.

"You wan this time, but next time you won't be so lucky" Matsuri said walking out of the stadium.

* * *

I know this one is short but I really want to get threw the Pokemon league fast so I can get to the good battles


	40. Moving on to the next round

Here's chapter 40 just a few more chapters and this part of the fic is over.

* * *

Ch 40: Moving on to the next round

Ino walked out of the pokèmon center after having all of her pokèmon have a check up before her upcoming battle, which was starting soon she was confident that she was going to win this battle as well, this time she was heading to the water field.

"Hey Ino" Naruto yelled as he ran toward her.

"Hi Naruto how was you mach?"

"We wan!" Naruto said "are you heading to yours?" Naruto asked.

"Yea I'm heading to the water field" Ino said.

"Well good luck I'll be rooting for ya" Naruto said.

"Ok then"

"And Ino don't loose until I get a battle with you"

"I'll keep that in mind Naruto" Ino said as she was running toward the water field.

*****Water field****

Ino was standing in one side of the pool that was the water field, on the other side was a boy with short blue hair and glasses holding a pokeball in his hand.

"Let's go Wartortle" The boy said throwing the pokeball into the air.

"A Wartortle hu?" Ino said looking at her pokedex.

Pokedex: Wartortle the turtle Pokèmon: It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity.

"Ok Dratini you're up" Ino said calling out Dratini.

"Battle begin!" The referee said.

"Wartortle ice beam"

"Dodge it Dratini and use extremespeed" Ino yelled.

Dratini moved out of the was of Wartortle's ice beam and swiftly attacked him. Wartorlte was thrown into the water.

"Big mistake girl" he said smirking. "Now Wartortle use whirlpool!"

Wartortle made a whirlpool in the pool trapping Dratini.

"Dratini return" Ino said trying to call her pokemon back but the whirlpool made it impossible.

"Now Wartortle use rapid spin"

Wartortle charged at Dratini with rapid spin hitting her over and over again.

_'Damn I can't get Dratini out of the whirlpool then we have to attack, but if I use thunderbolt she may get hurt as well' _Ino tough.

"I'm going to have to go for broke" Ino sad as Wartortle kept hitting Dratini with rapid spin. "Dratini thunderbolt!"

"Wartortle use mirror coat"

Wartortle's mirror coat reflected Dratini's thunderbolt back at her.

"Oh no! Dratini!" Ino yelled.

Dratini looked like she had enough. The referee looked at Dratini and was about to declare Wartortle the winner when Dratini started to glow.

"Dratini is evolving" Ino said taking out her pokedex to look at her newly evolved pokèmon.

Pokedex: Dragonair the dragon pokèmon:If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes.

"Your pokèmon evolved so what it took a lot of damage already so one more attack should finish her" he said. "Wartortle ice beam"

"Dodge it using extremespeed"

Dragonair got out of the way of Wartortle's attack and charged at Wartortle trowing him back.

"Dratini use thunderbolt again!" Ino yelled.

"Wartortle use mirror coat"

Wartortle's mirror coat reflected Dragonair's thunderbolt back at her.

"Dragonair counter with blizzard!" Ino yelled.

Dragonair's blizzard managed to stop the thunderbolt attack from reaching her.

"Now Dragonair extremespeed!"

Dragonair charged at Wartortle throwing him back.

"Now use thunderbolt again"

Dragonair used thunderbolt on Wartortle taking him out.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, Dragonair wins" The referee said.

"Wartortle return" he said calling his pokèmon back to his pokeball.

"My next pokèmon should bring that Dragonair down, Dewgong into battle" He said throwing a pokeball.

"A Dewgong?" Ino said looking at her pokedex.

Pokedex:Dewgong the sea lion Pokèmon: In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators.

_'Oh no Dewgong is an ice type Dragonair is weak against ice type moves, but we'll still _

_battle' _Ino tough.

"Dragonair extremespeed!" Ino yelled.

"Dewgong use sheer cold"

Dragonair hit Dewgong throwing him into the water Dewgong got to the surface and attacked Dragonair with Sheer cold throwing her back and taking her out.

"Dragonair is unable to battle Dewgong wins" The referee said.

"Dragonair return" Ino called Dragonair back.

"Lapras you're next!" Ino said throwing a pokeball.

"A Lapras? No problem Dewgong headbutt"

"Lapras use protect"

Lapras' protect stopped Dewgong's headbutt attack.

"Lapras jump into one of the platforms and use thunder!" Ino yelled.

Lapras jumped into a platform and use thunder.

"Dewgong get under water!"

Dewgong dove into the water in attempts to dodge the thunder attack.

"Going under water is not going to help you, Lapras fire your thunder at the water!"

Lapras thunder hit the water making it's way to Dewgong, when Dewgong got up it was out of the battle.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Lapras wins" The referee said.

"Dewgong return" He said calling Dewgong back. "Who knew I would have to use my last pokèmon, Jolteon finish it"

"An Jolteon an electric type hu?" Ino said looking at her pokedex.

_Pokedex: Jolteon the lightning pokèmon:If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches._

"Lapras be careful with Jolteon" Ino said.

"Jolteon thunder fang!"

"Lapras protect!" Ino yelled.

Lapras protect stopped Jolteon's thunder fang attack.

"Now use ice beam!"

"Jolteon counter with thunderbolt"

Jolteon's thunderbolt collided with Lapras' ice beam, both attacks where stopping each other, Lapras and Jolteon kept on with their attacks.

"Hang in there Lapras" Ino yelled.

"Jolteon give it more power"

Both pokèmon gave more power to their attacks, Jolteon's thunderbolt attack threw Lapras' ice beam back managing to hit Lapras.

"Now Jolteon thunder fang"

Jolteon's thunder fang hit Lapras taking her out.

"Lapras is unable to battle Jolteon wins" The referee said.

"Lapras return" Ino said calling Lapras back. "You did a good job now take a break"

Ino was about to call her last pokèmon, she took a deep breath while she was holding a pokeball. _"This is my last pokèmon, I wasn't expecting my opponent to use an electric type' _Ino tough.

"I'm putting my trust in you Floatzel!" Ino said calling her pokèmon out.

"Another water type, I figure she would use only water types on this field" he said. "This battle is going to be over quickly Jolteon thunder fang"

"Floatzel ice fang!" Ino yelled

Floatzel jumped put of the way of Jolteon's attack and counter with ice fang hitting his mark.

"Now Floatzel water pulse"

Floatzel used water pulse hit the water and charged toward Jolteon throwing it into the water.

"Jolteon use thunderbolt!"

Jolteon used thunderbolt once it got to the surface, Floatzel jump out of the water to avoid the attack.

"Keep it up Jolteon Floatzel can't stay up there for long"

Jolteon kept up with his thunderbolt while Floatzel was starting to go down from his jump.

"Floatzel use ice fang on the water"

Floatzel charged it's ice fang at the water freezing the the water as well as trapping Jolteon on the ice.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, Floatzel wins the battle, and the victory goes to Yamanaka Ino" The referee said.

"Way to go Floatzel" Ino said.

*****Later that afternoon*****

Ino was sitting at a bench in the pokèmon center waiting for her pokèmon to come out of their check up.

"You had a close call today Ino-nee-chan" Inoue said as she leaned against the wall, she stood away from it and walk toward Ino. "Your Floatzel got lucky to beat a Jolteon, you are really predictable"

"Excuse me!" Ino said standing up.

"Let's face it you chose all pokèmon that move on water it was an obvious choice for the water field, your apparently need more thinking on choosing your pokèmon"

"Like you can do any better" Ino said crossing her arms.

"I haven't lost a single pokèmon in any one of my battles" Inoue said proudly.

"Don't get too full of yourself Inoue or you may loose" Gaara said from the side.

"I won't loose this league, I'll beat every one here" Inoue said walking away.

"Don't worry about it Ino, you'll beat her" Gaara said.

"I guess you're right" Ino said looking at him.

"Ino your pokèmon are all healthy and ready for the next round" Nurse Joy said wile holding a tray with pokeballs and Espeon stood next to her.

"Thanks" Ino said taking her pokeballs backs.

"Tomorrow are the six on six battles, Ino said looking at Espeon, I better go register my pokèmon for tomorrow" Ino said.

"What pokèmon are you going to use tomorrow?" Gaara asked.

"My battle is at the grass field, so Chikorita is one choice but I dunno" Ino said looking down.

"Ino don't listen to what your sister said, you can make good decisions in battles"

"Then tell me how I almost lost today?" Ino yelled.

"Ino you made it out ok right? You wan at a type disadvantage that makes you a great trainer"

"I guess" Ino said looking down.

"Hey Ino relax, ok and get ready for the next round" Gaara said.

"Right" Ino said. "I better be focused cuz my next battle is against Sakura"

"I can't believe she actually made it to the pokèmon league" Gaara said.

"Well now that she made it I can beat her" Ino said.

* * *

Now the six on six battles are going to start and the battle is Ino vs Sakura who will win.


	41. Ino vs Sakura

Here it is the Ino and Sakura battle hope you all like it

* * *

Ch 41: Ino vs Sakura

Ino stood on her side of the grass field ready to battle one of her long life rivals Sakura, across from Ino Sakura was ready to face Ino and beat her.

"Ready to loose Ino!" Sakura said smirking.

"In your dreams Sakura" Ino said holding a pokeball.

"Battle begin" the referee said.

"Bellossom let's go" Sakura said calling out her pokèmon.

"Chikorita let's go" Ino said throwing a pokeball.

"Bellossom use leaf blade" Sakura yelled starting the battle.

"Dodge it Chikorita and use tackle" Ino yelled.

Chikorita jumped out of the way of Bellossom's leaf blade and charged at Bellossom with tackle.

"Bellossom counter with secret power!"

"Dodge it Chikorita"

"Chikorita dodge it"

Chikorita jumped but got hit by Bellossom's secret power throwing her back hitting the grass, Chikorita got up and tackle Bellossom again throwing her back to the ground.

"Bellossom is unable to battle Chikorita wins" the referee said.

"Bellossom return" Sakura said calling Bellossom back to her pokeball. "Parasect you're next"

"Chikorita return" Ino said calling Chikorita back.

"Cyndaquil you're up!" Ino said throwing a pokeball.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said coming out of his pokeball.

"Parasect use poison powder!" Sakura yelled.

"Cyndaquil will-o-wisp!"

Cyndaquil stopped the poison powder using will-o-wisp.

"Parasect hyper beam!" Sakura commanded.

"Cyndaquil flamethrower!"

Both pokèmon attacks collided, both pokèmon were giving their all in their attacks.

"There's no way I'm loosing to Ino Parasect more power!" Sakura yelled.

"C'mon Cyndaquil I know you can do it!"

Cyndaquil and Parasect put more power on their attacks, Cyndaquil's flamethrower managed to overpower Parasect's hyper beam hitting Parasect.

"Parasect is unable to battle Cyndaquil wins" The referee said.

"Fuck!" Sakura said "Parasect return" Sakura called Parasect back.

"Jumpluff you're up" Sakura called her next pokèmon.

"Cyndaquil return" Ino said calling him back. "You need a break after that"

"Dragonair let's go!" Ino threw a pokeball.

"Jumpluff use bounce!" Sakura yelled.

Jumpluff jumped high into the air, and charged down at Dragonair.

"Dragonair blizzard!"

Dragonair attacked Jumpluff with blizzard throwing him back up in the air.

"Now use blizzard again!"

"Jumpluff protect!"

Jumpluff stopped Dragonair's blizzard attack.

"Now Jumpluff use confusion"

Jumpluff confusion threw Dragonair back.

"Extremespeed!" Ino yelled.

Dragonair charged at Jumpluff throwing him back.

"Now use fire blast!" Ino yelled.

Dragonair hit Jumpluff with her fire blast attack taking him out.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle Dragonair wins" The referee said.

"Jumpluff return" Sakura called Jumpluff back. "Bayleef you're next" Sakura called her next pokèmon.

"A Bayleef hu? So you tried to coping me by getting a Chikorita?"

"Me coping you as if!" Sakura said "Bayleef body slam"

"Dragonair blizzard"

Bayleef charged at Dragonair, Dragonair used blizzard Bayleef dodge Dragonair's attack, and body slammed her.

"Dragonair is unable to battle Bayleef wins" The referee said.

"Dragonair return" Ino called her pokèmon back. "Chikorita you're up one more time"

"This battle is going to end fast" Sakura smirked. "Bayleef body slam!"

"Chikorita grass knot"

Chikorita tripped Bayleef using grass knot.

"Now use leaf storm"

Chikorita used leaf storm on Bayleef throwing him back.

"Bayleef don't let that lame excuse for a pokèmon beat you use double edge!"

Bayleef charged at Chikorita throwing her back.

"Now use body slam"

"Dodge it Chikorita and use tackle" Ino yelled.

Chikorita tried to get away from Bayleef but got hit by his body slam.

"CHIKORITA!" Ino yelled.

"Chiko!" Chikorita yelled as she was surrounded by a light and attacked Bayleef with a glowing ball. Bayleef was thrown up into the air, when he hit the ground he was out of the battle.

"Bayleef is unable to battle Chikorita wins" The referee said.

"What attack was that?" Sakura said returning Bayleef to his pokeball.

"Did Chikorita learned a new move?" Ino said. "I've never seen an attack like that"

"Ino Chikorita just learned ancient power" Gaara yelled from the stands.

"Awesome Chikorita you learned a new move" Ino said.

"Chikori" Chikorita said smiling.

"Wormadam you're up" Sakura said calling her next pokemon.

"Chikorita ancient power"

"Wormadam use double team"

Wormadam used double team to dodge Chikorita's ancient power.

"Now Wormadam psychic!"

Wormadam threw Chikorita back using psychic taking her out.

"Chikorita us unable to battle Wormadam wins" the referee said.

"Chikorita return" Ino said calling Chikorita back. "Cyndaquil let's go!"

"Wormadam use hidden power"

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower"

Cyndaquil used flamewheel and charged at Wormadam, Wormadam's hidden power hit Cyndaquil stopping his flamewheel attack as well as throwing him back.

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower!"

"Wormadam use psychic"

Wormadam's psychic threw Cyndaquil's flamethrower back at him.

"Cyndaquil dodge and use heat waive"

Cyndaquil jumped out of the way of his own attack and used heat waive on Wormadam.

"Now use flamewheel!"

Cyndaquil charged at Wormadam taking her out.

"Wormadam is unable to battle Cyndaquil wins" the referee said.

"All right Cyndaquil just one pokèmon left"

"Cynda"

"Don't think you wan just yet Cherrim you're up" Sakura said calling her last pokèmon. "There's no way a Cyndaquil will beat my Cherrim, Cherrim use tackle"

"Cyndaquil use lava plume!"

Cherrim charged at Cyndaquil, but was thrown back by Cyndaquil's lava plume.

"Cherrim use secret power!"

Cherrim used secret power against Cyndaquil throwing him back.

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower!" Ino yelled.

"Cherrim used protect"

Cherrim's protect stopped Cyndaquil's flamethrower.

"Now Cherrim hyper beam"

Cherrim fired her hyper beam at Cyndaquil hitting him.

"Cyndaquil are you ok?" Ino asked as Cyndaquil was getting up.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said standing up.

"Alright Cyndaquil let's take this chance to attack use flamethrower!" Ino yelled.

Cyndaquil fired his flamethrower attack at Cherrim throwing her back.

"Finish it with flamewheel"

Cyndaquil charged at Cherrim hitting her with Flame wheel taking her out.

"Cherrim is unable to battle Cyndaquil wins, the battle goes to Yamanaka Ino" the referee said.

"We did it Cyndaquil we wan!" Ino said happily.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said running toward Ino, Ino picked him up and hugged him.

"We're heading to the semi-finals!"

*****Hours later******

"Hey Ino congrats on your victory" Naruto said.

"Thanks, now is off to the semi-finals, let's go and see who our next opponent is going to be" Ino said.

Ino and Naruto where waiting for the next battles to be decided, when the battles where shown Ino was going to face off against Naruto.

"It seems we're fighting each other on the semi-finals" Naruto said.

"Yea" Ino said holding Espeon.

"Well, well, well, whichever of you wins the battle is facing against me" Inoue said smirking.

"To be honest I hope you don't loose Inoue" Ino said glaring at her. "So I can have the honor to beat you, sorry Naruto but tomorrow I'm going to beat you"

* * *

The next chapter may take longer since I want the battle between Ino and Naruto to be a good one.


	42. Semifinal battle Ino against Naruto

Chapter 42 is up and it's Ino against Naruto. Who will win and go the the next round? Will Ino manage to face her sister in the final round? Read and find out.

* * *

Ch 42: Semi-final battle Ino against Naruto

Ino was standing ready to face her next opponent Naruto if she wan this battle she was going to face her sister in the final battle.

"Well Ino let's make this a battle to remember" Naruto said holding a pokeball.

"Ok" Ino nodded.

"Battle begin!" The referee said.

"Sheldon let's go" Naruto said throwing a pokeball.

"Lapras you're up!" Ino said throwing a pokeball.

"Shieldon use iron head!"

Sheldon charged at Lapras.

"Lapras use ice shard"

Lapras used ice shard against Shieldon throwing him back.

"Shieldon use take down" Naruto commanded.

Shieldon charged at Lapras throwing her back.

"You made a mistake picking a pokemon that can't even move on land" Naruto said, "Shieldon use take down"

"Lapras use blizzard!"

Lapras' blizzard threw sheldon back.

"Now use ice beam"

Lapras used ice beam on Shieldon throwing him against the wall.

"Shieldon is unable to battle Lapras wins" the referee said.

"Shieldon return" Naruto said calling Shieldon back. "Salamence you're next" Naruto said throwing a pokeball.

"Lapras use ice beam!" Ino yelled.

"Salamence use protect, and attack with brick break"

Salamence stopped Lapras' ice beam attack using protect, then charged at Lapras attacking her with brick break, throwing her back.

"Lapras are you alright?"

Lapras got up, but she fell down.

"Lapras is unable to battle, Salamence wins" the referee said.

"Lapras return" Ino said calling lapras back. "That brick break attack is strong but, we can win Dragonair you're next"

"Nair" Dragonair said as she appeared on the field ready to battle.

"Salamence brick beak!"

"Dragonair use extremespeed to dodge it and use blizzard"

Dragonair got out of the way of Salamence brick break attacking him with extremespeed, and swiftly used blizzard throwing Salamence back.

"Salamence use zen headbutt"

"Dragonair draco meteor"

Salamence hit Dragonair throwing her back, Dragonair stood up and attacked Salamence with draco meteor throwing him back.

"Now use blizzard again!"

Dragonair used blizzard against Salamence taking him out.

"Salamence is unable to battle Dragonair wins" the referee said.

"Salamence return" Naruto said calling his pokèmon back. "Ninjask you're up"

"Ninjask use air cutter"

"Dodge it Dragonair"

Dragonair tired to dodge Ninjask attack, but got hit and got thrown back.

"Dragonair use aqua tail"

"Double team Ninjask!"

Ninjask used double tam to evade Dragonair's attack.

"Now use hyper beam"

Dragonair looked around as all of the Ninjask copies where attacking, but which one was the real one.

"Dragonair get out of there!"

Ninjask attack Dragonair throwing her back, taking her out.

"Dragonair is unable to battle Ninjask wins" the referee said.

"Dragonair return" Ino said calling her pokèmon back. "Cyndaquil you're up!" Ino said calling her next pokèmon.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said when he came out of his pokeball.

"Cyndaquil since Ninjask can't attack use eruption!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil shouted as it attacked Ninjask with eruption, throwing Ninjask back.

"Now use flame wheel"

Cyndaquil charged at Ninjask, Ninjask evaded Cyndaquil's attack.

"Ninjask X-scissor"

Ninjask charged at Cyndaqui.

"Cyndaquil flamethrower"

Cyndaquil fired his flamethrower attack at Ninjask, but Ninjask evaded Cyndaquil's attack, and hit Cyndaquil with X-scissor throwing him back.

"Ninjask use giga impact"

Ninjask charged at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil use heat waive"

Cyndaquil used heat waive hitting Ninjask throwing him back.

"Now use flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil attacked Ninjask with his flamethrower attack taking him out.

"Ninjask is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins" The referee said.

"Ninjask return" Naruto said calling his pokèmon back. "Cloyster let's go" Naruto said calling his next pokèmon.

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower"

"Cloyster use withdraw"

Cyndaquil fired his flamethrower attack at Cloyster, but was stopped by her withdraw attack.

"Cloyster use water pulse"

Cloyster fired her water pulse attack at Cyndaquil throwing him back.

"Now use surf"

"Cyndaquil dodge it"

Cloyster made a giant waive of water appear, and charged at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil looked around to find a way to dodge it but got hit by the surf attack and was taken out.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Cloyster wins" the referee said.

"Cyndaquil return" Ino said calling Cyndaquil back. "Chikorita let's do this"

"Chikori" Chikorita said as she came out of her pokeball.

"Cloyster use aurora beam" Naruto yelled.

"Dodge it Chikorita and use ancient power" Ino commanded.

Chikorita jumped out of the way of Cloyster's aurora beam attack, and attacked with ancient power throwing Cloyster back.

"Chikorita use solar beam"

"Cloyster use blizzard"

Cloyster attacked Chikorita while she was charging energy for her solar beam attack.

"Hang on Chikorita I know you can do it" Ino said.

Chikorita finished charging the energy for her attack, and fired her solar beam attack at Cloyster.

"Cloyster use withdraw"

Cloyster tried to use withdraw but Chikorita's attack hit her before her shell could close, throwing her back.

"Now Chikorita use leaf storm"

Chikorita used leaf storm against Cloyster taking her out.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, Chikorita wins" the referee said.

"Cloyster return" Naruto called his pokèmon back. "Typhlosion go" Naruto said throwing a pokeball.

"Chikorita get ready!" Ino said.

"Chiko!" Chikorita said as she was ready for battle.

"Typhlosion flamethrower"

"Dodge it Chikorita and use ancient power"

Chikorita evaded the attack and use hidden power on Typhlosion throwing him back.

"Typhlosion use brick break" Naruto yelled.

Typhlosion charged at Chikorita and attacked her with brick break throwing her back.

"Now use fire blast"

Typhlosion used fire blast on Chikorita taking her out.

"Chikorita is unable to battle, Typhlosion wins" the referee said.

"Chikorita return" Ino called Chikorita back. "Floatzel you're next" Ino said throwing a pokeball.

"I figure you may use this one" Naruto said when Floatzel landed on the field. "Typhlosion use thunderpunch"

"Dodge it Floatzel and use water pulse"

Floatzel was hit by Typhlosion's thunderpunch throwing him back.

"And Floatzel is done" Naruto said confidently.

"Don't count Floatzel out yet" Ino said, as Floatzel was standing up and attack Typhlosion with his water pulse attack, throwing him back.

"Alright then Typhlosion go for a frontal attack flame wheel"

Typhlosion charged at Floatzel.

"If their going to charge at use we'll charge as well Floatzel use aqua jet" Ino said.

Floatzel nodded and charged at Typhlosion with aqua jet, both pokèmon attacks collided forming a smoke cloud, both Naruto and Ino where standing still waiting for the smoke to clear to see which pokèmon came out. When the smoke cleared both pokèmon where out.

"Both Floatzel and Typhlosion are unable to battle" The referee said.

Both Naruto and Ino called their pokèmon back, they both had one pokèmon left.

_'This is the last pokèmon I have to win this battle' _Ino thought holding a pokeball in her hand.

"I'll put my all in this last match" they both said.

"Go!" Both Naruto and Ino said as they called their last pokèmon.

Charizard and Ninetales both came out of their pokeball.

"Get ready Charizard" Ino said.

Charizard roared.

"Well Ninetales this will be an easy win"

"Nine" Ninetales said.

"Don't take us likely" Ino said. "Charizard flamethrower"

Charizard used flamethrower on Ninetales, but he was unaffected.

"What the hell!" Ino said.

"Ninetales ability is flash fire which means he's not hurt by fire type attack, not only that it also increases the power of his fire attacks, now Ninetales use fire blast"

Ninetales attacked Charizard throwing him back.

"Now use iron tail"

Ninetales charged at Charizard again, Charizard jumped into the air avoiding the attack.

"Ninetales use ominous wind" Naruto commanded.

Ninetales attacked Charizard throwing him back.

"Wait I know Charizard use shadow claw"

Charizard charged at Ninetales, Ninetales jumped out of the way, but Charizard swiftly attacked Ninetales.

"Ninetales use zen headbutt" Naruto said.

"Charizard use dragon rush"

Charizard threw Ninetales back using Dragon rush.

"Ninetales don't give in, use flamethrower"

"Charizard use dragon pulse"

Charizard and Ninetales attacked each other, with both attacks hitting their mark, both Charizard and Ninetales fell back.

"Ninetales use extrasensory"

Ninetales attacked Charizard throwing him back.

"Charizard use focus blast"

Charizard use focus blast against Ninetales, Ninetales dodge the attack and use zen headbutt on charizard.

"Charizard use shadow claw"

"Ninetales use zen headbutt"

Both pokèmon charged at each other, their attacks collided throwing each other back.

"Ninetales use dark pulse"

"Charizard use dragon pulse"

Both attacks cancel each other out.

"Charizard use twister" Ino yelled.

Charizard's twister hit Ninetales throwing him into the air.

"Charizard finish it with dragon rush!"

Charizard charged at Ninetales and repeatedly hitting him until he hit the ground. Ninetales was out.

"Ninetales is unable to battle, Charizard wins and the victory goes to Yamanaka Ino" the referee said.

"Charizard you did it we're going to the finals" Ino said running toward Charizard hugging him.

* * *

Well that's all for today the next chapter will be the last one, and after this is the Kanto region, I feel kinda bad that Neji, tenten, Lee, Shino, and Chouji weren't mention during the pokèmon league. At least as participants I guess.


	43. Final battle: a sister fight to the fini

And here it is the last chapter, well is not as long as I tough it would be but, I tough I would make it to 50 chapters but 43 is good, well enjoy and please review.

* * *

Ch 43: Final battle: a sister fight to the finish

Ino was outside the pokèmon center, she had a bunch of pokeballs in front of her scatter across the table, deciding which ones she was going to use. She was starting to get nervous.

"What am I going to do?" Ino asked with a sigh. "My match is in an hour and I don't know which pokèmon to use" Ino said looking at the clock, then back at the table.

After the semi-final battles they let the trainers take a break, before the final battle that was after the semi-final battle.

"Can I even win" Ino said resting her head on her arms. "I wonder if I should quit while I'm a head"

"Don't you ever think of quitting, after all you've been to get here!" Gaara said.

"Hi Gaara" Ino said with out even looking at him.

"What's wrong with you today?" he asked as he sat on the chair across from her. "You beat Naruto, so you can face your sister you should be-"

"I'm scared" Ino interrupted him. "She's always been better than me at everything, how can I beat some one like that" Ino said.

"Ino if you're scared or doubt yourself, your pokèmon will feel the same!" Gaara said forcing Ino to look at him. "Don't you get it? They all feel that you're scared, and you know they'll battle hard for you because they want to win as much as you do, now listen Ino you better go register your pokèmon and beat your sister" Gaara said standing up. "Didn't you said that you wanted that the most."

"You're right! I do want to beat her, and I will win!" Ino said grabbing her pokeballs. "Let's go Espeon, we're going to register the pokèmon for my next battle" Ino said heading to the registration building.

*****At the main stadium*****

This was it the final battle, and Ino was going against her sister Inoue. Most people where rooting for Inoue to win, she made a large amount of fans in the league, it wasn't such a surprise to Ino that it happen, but it somewhat intimidated her. Ino shook her head, she wasn't going to let her sister win this time. Besides she had some people rooting for her as well.

"Battle begin!" The referee said.

"Breloom let's go" Inoue said.

"Chimecho you're up!" Ino said calling her pokèmon.

"Breloom use dynamic punch!" Inoue yelled.

"Chimecho use psychic!" Ino commanded.

Chimecho's psychic attack threw Breloom back.

"Breloom use mach punch!"

Breloom swiftly charged at Chimecho throwing her back.

"Breloom use body slam"

"Chimecho use astonish!"

Breloom's attack was stopped by Chimecho's astonish.

"Now Chimecho use psywave!"

Chimecho's psywave threw Breloom back.

"Breloom use focus blast"

Breloom attacked Chimecho with focus blast throwing her back.

"Now use mach punch!"

Breloom swiftly charged at Chimecho, hitting her and taking her out.

"Chimecho is unable to battle Breloom wins" The referee said.

"Chimecho return" Ino said calling Chimecho back. "Thanks Chimecho even if you didn't win you tired Breloom. Espeon you're up"

"Espe" Espeon said as she ran into the battle field.

"Breloom return" Inoue said calling her pokèmon back. "Umbreon you're next" Inoue said switching her pokèmon.

"Umbreon use dark pulse"

"Espeon dig"

Espeon went underground avoiding Umbreon's attack.

"Umbreon keep on your toes, you don't know where Espeon is coming from"

Espeon came from underground hitting Umbreon.

"Now use iron tail" Ino said.

"Umbreon use your own iron tail" Inoue said.

Both pokèmon iron tail attacks collided, and they kept charging at each other.

"Umbreon use dark pulse"

"Dodge it Espeon and use shadow ball"

Espeon tried to dodge Umbreon's attack but was hit, and fell back.

"Now Umbreon finish it with bite"

Umbreon charged at Espeon who was getting up. Espeon got up and swiftly dodge the attack.

"Now Espeon use signal beam into power gem"

Espeon hit Umbreon with signal beam throwing him back, then Espeon attacked again with a power gem attack throwing Umbreon against a wall taking him out.

"Umbreon is unable to battle Espeon wins" The referee said.

"Umbreon return" Inoue said calling her pokèmon back. "Breloom you're up!"

"Breloom use mach punch!"

"Espeon detect!"

Breloom charged at Espeon at fast speeds but Espeon managed to avoid the attack by using detect.

"Espeon use psychic!"

Espeon threw Breloom back with her psychic attack.

"Breloom sky uppercut"

Breloom attacked Espeon throwing her into the air.

"Finish it with hyper beam"

Breloom attacked Espeon with hyper beam taking her out.

"Espeon is unable to battle Breloom wins" The referee said.

"Espeon you did a good job" Ino said picking Espeon up. "Now take a good rest"

"Go Chikorita!"

"Chikorita ancient power!"

Chikorita attacked Breloom with ancient power throwing him back.

"Breloom stay strong mach punch!"

"Dodge it Chikorita!"

Chikorita tried to avoid the attack but was hit by Breloom, and thrown back.

"Now Breloom use energy ball!"

"Chikorita send it back with vine whip!"

Chikorita's vine whip threw Breloom's energy ball back to him, throwing him back.

"Breloom use mach punch again"

Breloom charged at Chikorita throwing her back against the ground.

"Now use sky uppercut"

Breloom charged at Chikorita again.

"Dodge it Chikorita"

Chikorita tried to dodge but was hit by Breloom taking her out.

"Chikorita is unable to battle, Breloom wins" The referee said.

"Chikorita return" Ino called Chikorita back.

"Good job Breloom just three more pokèmon and we win" Inoue said.

"This is looking bad" Gaara said at the stands.

"This is so typical of them" Ino's mom said. "Inoue always ahead, with Ino always behind her trying to keep up"

"I wouldn't be shocked if Inoue wan the battle" Inoichi said.

"Shouldn't you two cheer for both your daughters" Gaara said under his breath.

"Charizard you're up" Ino said calling her fourth pokèmon.

"Breloom sky uppercut"

"Charizard dodge and use flamethrower!"

Charizard flew out of the way of Breloom's sky uppercut, and fired flamethrower against Breloom throwing him back.

"Now use dragon pulse!" Ino said.

Charizard attacked Breloom again taking him out.

"Breloom is unable to battle, Charizard wins" The referee said.

"Alright Charizard" Ino said.

"Breloom return" Inoue said calling her pokèmon back. "You may have gotten lucky before, but you're luck has run out, Empoleon you're up!" Inoue said calling her next pokèmon.

"Empoleon use water pulse"

"Dodge it charizard and use dragon rage"

Charizard flew high up into the air to avoid the attack but was hit by Empoleon's water pulse.

"Charizard return!" Ino said calling Charizard back.

"Dragonair you're up!" Ino said calling her next pokèmon.

"Empoleon use metal claw"

"Dragonair use extremespeed"

Dragonair used extreme speed to dodge Empoleon's attack.

"Now use thunderbolt"

"Empoleon metal claw!"

Dratini fired her thunder bolt at Empoleon, Empoleon used metal claw to stop Dragonair's thunderbolt.

"Empoleon use hydro pump!"

"Dragonair extremespeed again"

Dragonair dodged Empoleon's attack, and charged at him with extremespeed.

"Empoleon stay strong drill peck"

"Dragonair use thunderbolt!"

Dragonair's thunderbolt stopped Empoleon throwing him back.

"Now use dragon rush" Ino said.

Dragonair attacked Empoleon throwing him back.

"Empoleon use blizzard"

"Dragonair used thunderbolt!"

Empoleon used blizzard, but Dragonair stopped blizzard with thunderbolt and kept on attacking until it reached Empoleon.

"Empoleon used ice beam"

"Dodge it Dragonair"

Dragonair tried to dodge the attack but was hit by ice beam.

"Now Empoleon used drill peck" Inoue said.

Empoleon charged at Dragonair, hitting her taking her out.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Empoleon wins" The referee said.

"Dragonair return" Ino said calling her pokèmon back, taking a deep breath.

"Charizard you're up" Ino said calling Charizard one more time.

"Are you insane Ino, I clearly have the type advantage here" Inoue said. "Empoleon use hydro pump!"

"Dodge it Charizard, and use dragon pulse!"

Charizard tried to dodged the attack but was hit, and thrown back. Charizard got up and fired dragon pulse against Empoleon, throwing him back.

"Empoleon used metal claw!"

"Charizard shadow claw!"

Both pokèmon charged at each other, both of their attacks collided both of them fell back. Both pokèmon where out.

"Both Empoleon and Charizard are unable to battle"

"Empoleon return" Inoue said calling her pokèmon back. "Alakazam you're next" Inoue said calling her fourth pokèmon.

"Charizard return" Ino called Charizard back. '_What do I do now?' _ Ino thought '_I_ only _got one more pokèmon left to battle, am I going to be able to even win?' _

"Give it up Ino I know every pokèmon you have" Inoue said proudly. "There's no way you can win, with only one pokèmon left"

Ino was looking down at the ground holding a pokeball, when she looked up smiling.

"You don't know all of my pokèmon, now go!" Ino said throwing a pokeball into the battle field.

Out of the pokeball there came a small black fox like pokèmon.

"What Pokèmon is that?" Inoue said taking out her pokedex.

_Pokedex: Data unavailable some pokèmon have yet to be discover.*(see author's note at the bottom)_

"An undiscovered pokèmon! How did Ino manage to get a pokèmon like that!" Inoue said. "It doesn't matter Alakazam psychic!"

Alakazam's psychic attack didn't affect the little pokèmon.

"What the-?"

"Zorua use dark pulse" Ino said.

"Dodge it and use focus blast"

"Dodge it and use bite"

Zorua jumped out of the way of Alakazam's attack, and charged at Alakazam bitting him.

"Use dark pulse again" Ino said.

Zorua attacked Alakazam with a close range dark pulse taking him out.

"Alakazam is unable to battle the victory goes to Zorua" The referee said.

"Alakazam return" Inoue said calling her pokèmon back.

"So since Alakazam's psychic attack didn't work it has to be a dark type pokèmon" Inoue said.

"Since my Breloom is out I'll have to use Gliscor"

"Gliscor brick break"

Gliscor charged at Zorua attacking him with brick break throwing him back.

"Zorua use night slash!" Ino said.

Zorua charged at Gliscor throwing him back.

"Now use dark pulse!" Ino said.

Zorua attacked Gliscor throwing him against the ground.

"Gliscor hang in there!" Inoue said.

Gliscor stood up but quickly fell down.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, Zorua wins" The referee said.

"Gliscor return" Inoue said calling her pokèmon back. "That is it Ino I think you've gone far enough, this next pokèmon will be the victor, Aggron let's go!"

****Stands****

"This battle is over" Inoichi said.

"Hu?" Gaara asked looking at him.

"Aggron is a really strong pokèmon, I had a battle against it, and I wasn't any where near beating it, if Ino got this far in the battle it was just by luck"

"C'mon Ino I know you can do it!" Gaara yelled from the stands.

****Battle field****

"Aggron use metal claw" Inoue said.

"Dodge it and use crunch!"

Aggron attacked Zorua throwing him back. Zorua got up and attacked Aggron. Aggron stopped Zorua and threw him back against the ground.

"Aggron use hyper beam!"

Aggron attacked Zorua with hyper beam throwing him back.

"Zorua faint attack!"

Zorua charged at Aggron hitting him with his faint attack.

"Now use dark pulse again!" Ino said.

Zorua launched a close range dark pulse attack against Aggron, throwing him back.

"Use thief"

"Aggron use metal claw!"

Aggron used metal claw, but was swiftly dodged by Zorua and was hit by his thief attack.

"Aggron metal claw" Inoue yelled.

"Zorua night slash!" Ino yelled.

Zorua managed to dodge Aggron's attack and hit Aggron throwing him back.

_"That's it! I am not loosing to my little sister! Right now..."_ Inoue tough.

_"Zorua is doing great but I wonder if it can hold on any longer" _Ino though. _"I came to far and I..." _

"I REFUSE TO LOOSE!" They both yelled.

"Aggron use hyper beam!" Inoue commanded.

"Zorua use dark pulse!" Ino yelled.

Both pokèmon attacks hit their mark, throwing both pokèmon back. Zorua was on the ground trying to get up while Aggron was standing. Zorua managed to get up, then he kneeled on the ground with two of his legs.

"Ha! It looks like I-" Inoue said as Aggron fell to the ground unconscious.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Zorua wins and the Pokèmon league champion is Yamanaka Ino!" The referee said.

"I..did..it.." Ino said with a confused look on her face, then she smiled. "We did it we wan!" Ino said running toward Zorua, picking him up. "You're awesome! Thank you!"

Minutes later Ino was standing at a platform in the middle of the stadium where she was handed to Champion Trophy, in front of her was each member of the elite four.

"Congratulations Ino" her dad said.

"Arigato daddy" Ino said.

"Soon you'll be facing each of us in the Victors Tournament" Karura said.

"Well actually I was thinking if it was ok if I participated in other region leagues, before I get a chance at the Victors Tournament?" Ino asked.

"I don't see why not" Inoichi said.

"It would be good training and you need it" Karura said. "We both know you need more training"

"yea" Ino giggled a little, remembering how hard it was to beat her last time they battle.

The other members of the elite four agreed with Ino's decision to postpone her Victors Tournament, The crowd cheered as Ino held the trophy as high as she could.

Later that night Ino was sitting by a lake with Charizard and Gaara next to her.

"We did it Charizard, we became the champion team of the Pokèmon league"

Charizard let out a roar as it agreed with her.

"We had a good time didn't we?" Ino asked looking at him, and he replied with a nod saying yes.

"Guess it was good" Gaara said. "But hey look how far you got Ino"

"Yea"

"So you're going back home with your parents?"

"Yea"

"I'll be heading back to Suna tomorrow morning"

"Where are you and your pokèmon heading to next?"

"That's easy we're going to Kanto!"

"Ino this is where we part ways" Gaara said looking into the river.

"Why can't you come with me to Kanto?" Ino asked looking at him sadly.

"Can't really tell ya right now" he said getting up. "good luck in Kanto"

"Thanks"

"Bye" Gaara said walking away.

"Bye" Ino said as she saw him walking away from her.

Days later Ino was getting ready for her next journey, she was now wearing a lavender thank top that was short and showed some of her stomach, and a short black skirt, she was also wearing two purple socks that went up to her knee, and passed her black boots. She put on two fingerless gloves on her hands her right one was normal length, while the left one went up to her elbow. Ino walked toward the mirror to brush her hair it was shorter than it was before, and now it was down to her shoulders, when she put the brush down she grabbed a pair of black cross shaped earrings, them she grabbed the matching choker that had three crosses with a small red jewel in the center of each one.

"Well I'm almost ready to head out" Ino said when she reached the bottom of the stair case, and saw her family.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm going to leave some of my pokèmon here, so I can catch new ones" She said.

"That's ok with us Ino" her mom said.

"Ok, I better go get the ones I'm taking with me" Ino said walking to the back yard, all of her pokemon where standing by the lake where Lapras, and Dragonair where swimming.

"Hey guys since I'm heading into Kanto I decided to leave some of you here so we can add new members to our team, so Chikorita, Lapras and Dragonair you're staying, you seem to enjoy it here, while I'll bring Charizard, Espeon and Floatzel"

"Cynda, Cynda Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil said.

"You want to come with me too don't you Cyndaquil?"

"Cynda" he nodded.

"Ok if you want to come, then you can" Ino said smiling. Cyndaquil happily jumped into Ino's arms. "How about you Zorua, you want to come too?"

The small pokèmon shook his head, it seemed like he also enjoyed being there as well.

"Ok then" Ino said.

Minutes later Ino stood out side of her house her pokèmon where next to her, her parents and sister along with her other pokèmon where standing out side saying good bye to her.

"Well Ino take care of yourself, and good luck" her mom said.

"I will, thanks mom" Ino said.

"Show those Kanto trainers, what the champion can do"

"Daddy I'm not the champion yet!" Ino said blushing. "Well bye" Ino said as she started to walk away.

The End.

To be continued on The Kanto Journeys

*Author's note: Zorua is one of the new pokèmon from the upcoming games Black and White it's a dark type it's classification is evil fox pokèmon, hight is 0.7 m and it weights 12.5kg, that's it's japanese name and when the release the english name I guess I'll change it.

Also before people start to say that Espeon can't learn power gem well, I think it should Power gem is a move that con only be learned by a pokèmon that has a jewel in it's body, and if that thing on Espeon's head does not get counted as a jewel, then nether should Persian cuz it learns it at level 32.


End file.
